


If I Could Tell Her

by appctizer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crushes, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Kara is an English teacher, Kara thinks Sam and Lena are girlfriends, Lena is a science teacher, Maggie's gaydar is the shit, Pining, ReignCorp, Sam teaches business classes, SuperCorp, That's important info tbh, Useless Lesbians, Winn's gaydar is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appctizer/pseuds/appctizer
Summary: Kara Danvers is a new teacher at National City's high school. It doesn't take long for her to meet Lena Luthor and Sam Arias, and before she knows it, she has a crush on Lena. But she's pretty sure Lena is dating Sam-- and she's screwed.Or:AU where everyone is a teacher and Kara is really gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been wanting to write supercorp fanfic for a long ass time now and haven't. Hope you enjoy this first chapter ;)
> 
> tumblr: presidentlena.tumblr.com

Today was off to a great start. 

Kara woke up on the right side of the bed, was met with the sun just as it came up in a beautiful array of reds and oranges in the sky, and it was the first day of her new job. 

Recently, she was hired as an English teacher at National City High School, and she really, truly couldn’t wait to start. Her sister, Alex Danvers, who taught science, helped her get the job and she was going to do her best at it. 

The whole walk from her apartment to the school, she was smiling, even though she was lugging around quite a bit of things— she had a whole bag filled with essentials for her classroom slung on her shoulder, and she was carrying two boxes of donuts. She wanted to get along with the other staff members— and what better peace offering than donuts?

When she arrived at National City High, it was still far too early for students to be arriving, but there were several lights on inside. So, she knew people were here already besides her. Taking a deep breath, Kara unlocked the front door with her keycard, and staggered in, trying not to lose her things in the stumble. 

She found her classroom fairly easily— Alex had shown her a couple days before, on Saturday. It was decently sized, with two big windows on one side of it. Her desk was in the back, and there she put her bag and set her donuts down. 

Her first instinct was to go to the windows. She drew the blinds, so the sun was shining in, making her warm. That was better. There was quite a chill in this room when the blinds were blocking the rays of sunlight. “There we go,” She sang to herself, adjusting the glasses that set on her nose. 

Hm. What next?

Eyes landing on the whiteboard in the front of the room, Kara decided that was her next step. She skipped back to her desk, and pulled a brand new white-board marker from her bag. Happy, she went to the front and started writing in her neat, yet somehow childish, handwriting.

MS. DANVERS :)

Then, she added a few things like the date, and what they’d be doing in first period today. 

She was starting to like this classroom. She had some posters she could put up to make it more Kara Danvers— but it was feeling good to her. 

Next order of business: Donuts.

First, she went to a classroom belonging to one Mr. Snapper. He was an English teacher, too. Kara knocked quickly on his door before opening it, with her smile plastered on her face. Snapper was an older guy— who looked like he was permanetely angry. He looked up from his desk, unamused, and Kara greeted cheerfully, “Good morning!”

He didn’t respond, so she went on. “I’m Kara Danvers— I’m the new English teacher. I brought some donuts for everyone.” She explained, and held out the box of donuts when she got to his desk. For a moment, Snapper just eyed her carefully. Eventually, he grabbed a donut, grumbled, “Thanks, Ponytail.” And went back to his work like she wasn’t still there. 

What a buzzkill, Kara thought, but still she said you’re welcome and left. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Snapper— but she wasn’t going to let one grumpy old man ruin her attitude.

Next, she found Siobhan Smythe. 

Siobhan looked her up and down, disgusted, like Kara were just a piece of meat than a walking human. “Do I look like I eat donuts, honey?” Was all Siobhan said, before literally pushing Kara out of her classroom. Kara was frowning, now. Was everyone here rude? 

Kara was about to give up after a few more people.

While she was walking to one more classroom, the woman who was inside walked out and opposite the way Kara was coming from. “Hey, wait!” She called out, but the woman didn’t seem to hear her. “Okay.” She sighed to herself, as she reached the woman’s door. Into the classroom she went, and placed a napkin on the woman’s desk, along with a donut. 

“Um…” Kara snatched a sticky note pad from the desk, and a blue pen, and scribbled a note onto it for the woman. 

Hi,  
You were already gone when I came by.  
I hope we can meet soon! :) :)  
-Kara Danvers 

She set both the note and pen next to the donut, grabbed her boxes, and scurried out. 

Deciding to try one last class, she turned and went for the door across from the woman’s. She knocked, and went in. “Hi,” She started, and the woman at the desk looked up— and actually smiled at her. Oh, thank God, she thought to herself in relief— someone who showed actual decency. It gave her courage to continue. “I’m the new English teacher—“

“Kara Danvers,” The woman was still smiling, “I’m Sam Arias.”

Kara was smiling broadly again, happy with Sam’s kindness, “I’m so glad to meet you! I, um, brought donuts,” She said, and held up the box more. Sam stood, and said, “I would gladly take a donut.” And she did, thanking Kara as she did so. Just then, a bell rang, and Sam frowned at the clock, before looking back at Kara. “I would love to chat sometime.” 

“Yeah, of course!” Kara said, just happy to finally have met a nice coworker. She left after that, and as she went out the door she barely caught sight of that woman entering her classroom again. She just saw the door shutting behind her, and her dark ponytail through the window of the door. Kara was sort of… Curious. But, still, she scurried back to her classroom to greet her new students…

—

…Who were horrible. 

They didn’t seem to be listening to a word Kara said, and she gave them an assignment to do, but all of them were just being obnoxious and loud, and she was starting to gain a headache. How was it a bunch of teenagers could act like such children? 

“Please do the assignment,” She called out to them. There were one or two kids actually doing their work quietly— those kids were immediately her favorite. 

In her hands she lay her head, and she took a deep breath. She didn’t want her day to be ruined, but her head really did hurt now. She didn’t even hear the door to her classroom open and shut again, and she didn’t realize someone was walking towards her, until they were right there. Kara felt a hand set gently on her back in a sort of a comforting manner, and she looked up to see who it was. And— Oh my god.

Kara hadn’t seen her before in her life, but— wow.

Standing before her was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, and that wasn’t an understatement. Her eyes were a piercing, sharp green, her dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her jawline was more defined than these’s student’s futures. “H-Hello,” She stuttered out, and immediately wanted to punch herself for losing her shit just because a pretty woman was in her presence. Okay, the most beautiful woman in the entire world was more accurate, so maybe she could cut herself some slack. 

“Hello,” The woman greeted in return, her dark red lips quirked into a soft smile, “I’m assuming you’re the one who left that donut on my desk, isn’t that right, Ms. Danvers?” Was that an accent Kara was hearing?

This was the mystery lady, Kara realized. “Uh, yes, Miss…”

“Lena Luthor,” She provided. Lena Luthor. Kara knew the Luthors, but she couldn’t bring herself to dwell on that when Lena Luthor was talking again. “I appreciate the gesture,” She said, and set a cup in front of Kara, “I thought you might like some tea.”

Tea sounded wonderful, actually. Kara picked it up, and took a long drink from it, not caring it burnt her lips and throat. The heat was rather soothing. “You have no idea how much I needed this,” Kara admitted, smiling once again, “Thanks, Ms… Ms. Luthor.” 

“Also,” Lena handed her a bottle of aspirin from her pocket, “These kids are a pain, as I’m sure you’ve figured out.” She was kidding, sort of, Kara was pretty sure. “Thank you so much,” Kara said honestly, “I have such a bad headache right now.” Although, talking with Lena, her headache and irritation were both fading slowly away. God, this woman seemed to be perfect.

“I’m not surprised,” Lena told her with the faintest chuckle. “Mmm, well, I should be off. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Danvers, I hope we’ll talk again?”

“Me too!” Kara squeaked, and only when it was no longer there did Kara realize Lena’s hand had been on her back the whole time. And now that spot was just cold, and Kara kind of missed Lena’s hand. She had no idea why she was feeling so funny after meeting Lena. This was… New. 

She didn’t know why for sure, but that one conversation with Lena made her whole day bearable. 

—

Kara was walking down the hall, quite speedily, to get to her classroom. The students had all left save for a few who needed to stay behind for tutoring or after-school activities, and it was exceptionally quiet in the halls at this time. It was a nice change from her rowdy students. It turned out her first and second hour were really bad, but third and fourth were all pretty calm. 

“Ms. Danvers!” Kara stopped at the sound of her voice— and the fact the voice was that beautiful voice she’d heard that morning. A wide grin spread on her face and the thought, and she turned around, seeing Lena walking towards her. “Ms. Luthor,” Kara greeted happily, and Lena lifted her hand in a small wave before she got to Kara.

If such a thing were even possible, Lena seemed almost nervous. She asked, “Would you like to get dinner with Ms. Arias and I? To celebrate your new job,” She said the last part playfully, smiling a little. Ms. Arias— that was Sam, the first person who was nice to her here. And, having dinner with Lena Luthor and Sam Arias didn’t sound bad at all. “That sounds really nice!” Kara couldn’t help but gush, “Um, when?”

There was a real smile on Lena now, and she offered, “If you’d like to leave with us, there’s a very nice Chinese place in walking distance— If like Chinese food.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Kara replied instantly, “My sister and I get takeout from there literally all the time, I love Chinese.” 

“Perfect!” Kara couldn’t help but notice how Lena must have gotten excited there, because her voice went up a pitch and she had on a silly grin for the better part of a minute. 

“I just, um, need to get my wallet from my desk,” Kara told her, remembering why she had been headed to her class. Initially, she had been planning to go straight home, and take a bath, before curling on her couch and binge-watching a cartoon in her comfy pajamas— but this sounded better. Lena nodded, “I’ll walk with you?” Kara nodded, too, immediately. 

Down the hall they started, Kara listening to the click-click of Lena’s heels on the tile, for some reason noticing little things like the fact Lena and she were so close their shoulders were touching. “How are the rest of your classes treating you?” Lena asked, “If they’re giving you any trouble—“

“No, my third and fourth are actually pretty nice,” Kara assured, “It’s first and second I’m worried about. I still have a tiny headache from those guys.”

Lena set her hand on Kara’s back again, smiling assuredly, “They’ll calm down after a while.”

“You’re so sure?” Kara was hesitant. 

“They don’t know you, so they’re going to assume you’re a teacher they can get away with anything with,” Lena chuckled, in such a beautiful way, “I’m sure you’ve noticed how kids treat substitute teachers? It’s like that. Just don’t be hesitant to discipline students if they do anything wrong, they’ll get the idea.”

Pouting, Kara eyed Lena, “Kids are wild.” Lena’s hand rubbed her back for a second as she laughed, “I agree, Ms. Danvers.”

“Kara,” She corrected suddenly, and Lena quirked her brow, and repeated, “Kara. Well, if I’m calling you Kara…”

“Of course, Lena,” Kara answered for her, and Lena’s smile turned nearly shy, as she dropped her hand from Kara’s back and prodded at her blouse, trying to look like she were tucking the clothing into her pants more. But Kara was pretty certain she just needed too fidget with something. She herself did that— often. 

When her classroom came up, Kara unlocked the door, left Lena in the hallway, and got her wallet from her desk drawer. After retrieving the item, she speed-walked back to where Lena was waiting, wallet in hand. 

“That’s cute,” Lena said the second Kara was with her, locking the classroom door with one hand. “What?” Kara asked suddenly, and Lena pointed a finger at her wallet. Kara blushed— Her wallet was a kind of purple, with a cartoon-y daisy on the front of it. Did Lena think she was silly now?

As if reading her mind, Lena added, “I’m serious, it’s cute. It seems very… Kara Danvers.” Kara relaxed a little, getting a small laugh out, “O-Oh, thank you.” She pushed it into her back pocket. 

“Shall we?” Lena asked then, nodding down the hall in the direction of she and Sam’s classrooms. “Of course!” Kara said happily, instinctively taking hold of Lena’s bicep, just above her elbow. She thought she felt Lena stiffen for a second, and she got worried she messed up (what if she doesn’t like being touched, Kara, you idiot, she thought immediately, but it only lasted a second and Lena seemed fine with it. 

“Are our fellow teachers welcoming you well?” Lena asked then, the question sparked by the sight of the photography teacher, James Olsen, down the hall. “You and Ms. Arias have been the most welcome,” Kara admitted, “The secretary, Eve, was really nice, too. Everyone else I met seemed… Pretty grumpy.” Understatement of the year. She was pretty sure Leslie Willis and Siobhan Smythe were already plotting her death.

“Hmm, not surprised.” Lena offered, “Sam—you may call her Sam, by the way— and I tend to avoid Ms. Smythe, Ms. Willis, and Ms. Sinclair. Other than that, everyone is alright.” 

“I’ll take that advice, I think,” Kara giggled nervously. 

Lena gave a short knock on Sam’s classroom door, and in a moment the woman was coming out from her class, a smile on her face. She was really pretty, Kara noticed right then, seeing her outside the dim light her room had that morning. “Oh, you got her to come with!” Sam said in delight, seeing Kara with Lena. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Ms…” Sam gave her a look, and she corrected, “Sam.” Right. She was on a friendly, first-name basis with these two. “The same to you,” Sam said. Kara was happy Sam was actually nice— as in, Kara could tell she had genuine kindness and wasn’t just being fake because her friend Lena invited an extra person.

—

After the three of them ordered, they went to sit. 

“Um, Sam, and you too, Lena,” Kara started, as the three women sat in a booth. Kara sat across from Lena and Sam. Sam looked at her, eyebrow quirked in a way that told Kara to continue. “What do you guys teach? I’m not really sure.” 

“I teach business classes,” Sam answered, and shrugged with a laugh, “Kids hate my class, I think.”

“No, they don’t, Sam,” Lena told her, then addressed Kara, “I teach Science— Mostly engineering, robotics sort of things.” 

“And you’re an English teacher, right?” Sam asked Kara, who nodded. 

Suddenly, Lena spoke up with a different topic, “God, I’m glad we’re getting dinner,” She had her hand placed on her stomach and sighed exaggeratedly. Sam eyed Kara, and informed, “I have to drag her to eat dinner usually. She actually forgets. Honestly, if I hadn’t moved to National City…”

This made Kara laugh for some reason. “How do you forget to eat? I can’t go thirty minutes without thinking about pot stickers.” And, hell, wasn’t that the truth. She even ordered pot stickers tonight. Like, more than a person should, probably. Sam agreed with her, and Lena waved both of them off, not bothering to defend her silly quirks.

—

“I’ve got the bill,” Lena announced when Kara pulled out her wallet, and Kara gave a deer-in-headlights look, and immediately stuttered out, “No— I- I can pay, Lena, I got like, a ton of pot stickers.” But Lena dangerously eyed her wallet until she put it back, and then smiled warmly, “It’s your first day at your new job, let me treat you.” 

“What a gentlewoman,” Sam was grinning, at both Lena and Kara. 

Biting her lip, Kara wanted to turn down the offer because she really did buy a lot of food, but… It was a sweet gesture, especially how she proposed it, and with the way both Lena and Sam were looking at her, she wasn’t sure she could say no. “Okay,” She agreed, bottom-lip sore from her own biting, “But just this once!”

“Mm, sure,” Lena’s eyes had a certain shine to them, and Kara wasn’t sure what that meant. “Be right back.” She slid from the booth, and went to the counter to pay for she, Kara, and Sam’s dinner. 

“She’s probably not going to stop spoiling you,” Sam said, rather matter-of-factly, clearly very entertained by Lena and Kara. Kara didn’t know how to respond, she only started biting her lip again, and Sam suddenly put her hand on Kara’s in the center of the table, smiling softly. “Relax, okay? We’re your friends.”

“You are?” Kara couldn’t help the grin that came to her expression, the smile reaching her eyes. Sam nodded, “If you want us to be, yeah.” 

“I mean, yeah,” Kara said. Admittedly, Kara didn’t have a lot of friends in National City. She had her sister, Alex, and her friend Winn— but that was about it. Which was surprising, when she was Kara Danvers, the girl who could actually light up a room just by being in it. 

“Um,” Kara said, “How did you and Lena meet?”

“We met at MIT,” Sam answered, eyes warm as she added, “She was so shocked someone considered themself her friend.” 

“She was?” 

Sam was about to go in further depth, but Lena joined them again, and sat down next to Kara this time, sitting so close their sides were touching even though the booth was fairly big, “What are we discussing?”

“I was telling Kara we’re her friends,” Sam informed, and Lena nodded without hesitation, though if Kara didn’t know better she might say Lena was even more on a high than she was about having another friend. But, Sam just said Lena was shocked Sam was her friend. It was… Equally sad and adorable. She had that borderline-shy smile again, and Kara couldn’t help but giggle to herself about it.

And, if Kara were being honest, there was nothing she’d like more than to be Sam and Lena’s friend.

This day was even better than Kara thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winn knows whats up
> 
> also:  
> gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! i'm curious as to whether more of y'all want kara/lena/sam, or just kara/lena. please please let me know, it's not decided yet and i'd like your input :)

Kara was scribbling notes onto student’s homework in red pen, actually quite happy with the class’s average grades on it. With the way they acted during class she wasn’t sure how they’d do, but they did quite well on it. How they managed without having paid any attention to her, she didn’t know. She took a short sip of her tea— Lena had brought her tea, again, towards the end of the day, since she liked it the first time. It made Kara happy, as simple as the gesture was.

Sam and Lena were so nice, just thinking about it made Kara smile to herself. The two of them had even taken to walking her to her apartment after they had dinner together, and Lena seemed to make a habit of coming into her classroom during the day between periods or during lunch hours, just to chat, and it made Kara’s stomach flutter every time. 

The feeling was, well, weird.

But not in a bad way at all.

— 

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Winn asked, eyebrow raised and a certain tone in his voice. “What?” Kara didn’t know what he was getting at. They’d just been chatting in Kara’s apartment, which was normal, but here he was sounding like she were some kind of alien to him. She had been telling him about her job, but she didn’t see how that would be weird? 

With a slight tilt of his head, he eyed her. “I get you’re smiley Kara Danvers, but you’re like… Unusually happy.” Winn leaned forward, “Spill, sister.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Kara defended herself in the midst of her confusion, “I’m not acting weird. I’m just happy,” She was Kara Sunshine Danvers— when in the world wasn’t she happy? “why is that strange?” 

Winn hummed in a low tone for a minute, narrowing his eyes at her, though she remained with the innocent, confused, doe-face look, and he seemed to give up. “Okay, but don’t think I’m not onto you.” He insisted, and Kara shrugged helplessly, “What would you be onto me about?”

“Just—“ Winn gave a sigh. “You know what, never mind.”

Kara pouted, but moved on, and asked, “How’s Lyra?” 

This got Winn to smile, and Kara wanted to squeal because it was honestly adorable how his face lit up. Lyra was Winn’s girlfriend and had been for a couple years now. Kara wasn’t really sure what to think of her at first, she was a little strange and sort of brash, but Lyra kind of grew on her. Plus, since she genuinely liked Winn, she was more than alright in Kara’s opinion. 

“She’s great!” Winn told her, and right as he started rambling off about Lyra, Kara felt her phone buzz where it was set next to her. Her eyes glanced over at the screen, eyebrow raised, unsure as to who would be texting her right now. Admittedly, she didn’t talk to a lot of people on her phone. Alex was on a date with her girlfriend, Maggie, so she didn’t imagine Alex would be having any time to text her.

There was not a name for the contact, just a number, but the text under the digits made her heart skip.

Unknown: Hi Kara. This is Lena Luthor :) :)

Kara had forgotten she gave Lena and Sam her phone number. She grabbed her phone, pretty much forgetting Winn was telling her some story about Lyra and him’s last visit to this bar downtown, and texted Lena back, before saving her number as a contact. 

“That’s it!” Winn’s sudden raise of voice caught her attention back to him, and she looked at him with wide eyes. “I was right!” Her phone buzzed again, but she was now too distracted to answer the woman who’d distracted her in the first place.

“What?” She gaped at him. 

“Who texted you?” He prodded, “You don’t smile like that when you get a text for anybody. Not even when it’s Alex. Who’s the guy?”

“Winn!” Kara stared. “That’s a stupid reason to think I have a crush on some guy.”

“It’s a pretty accurate method, Kara,” Winn argued and tried to get a look at her screen. “Who is it?” Then, he scratched his head, and asked, “Is it that Jimmy Olsen guy, he works at the school, right? Pretty boy with the tight shirts?”

James Olsen? Really? “No!” Kara defended, immediately. “James is Clark’s best friend, he’s like… Basically family. No.” For further measure, she added, “I haven’t even talked to him in a year.”

“Then who is it?” Winn asked. “I can hack your phone and see your texts, Kara Danvers.”

“It’s Lena Luthor,” She said and rolled her eyes. “You need to calm down.”

“Luthor?” Winn asked, incredulously, “Didn’t Lex Luthor try to, like, kill your cousin, and blow up a building?” Kara was damn ready to defend Lena, even if she’d barely known her long, and was about to when Winn’s mind decided another detail was more important. “Wait, Lena?” 

Kara raised an eyebrow, and Winn went on, more slowly, “Are you—“

“I’m not gay, Winn!” Kara practically exclaimed. They’d had that conversation before, jeez. She wasn’t… “Just because I smiled because she texted me doesn’t mean I have a crush on her.”

Winn didn’t look convinced. “You sure?”

“Winn, she’s just really nice and sweet,” Kara tried, “she’s my friend.” Lena was just a really likable person. Jeez.

“Okay.” Winn raised his hands in surrender. 

Slowly, still looking at Winn, Kara unlocked her phone again to see Lena’s message.

Lena: do u want to get lunch with Sam and I tomorrow?

Kara: Of course !!!

Lena responded with only a red heart emoji, and Kara thought she knew what Winn was talking about when he said she was being extra smiley. Her cheeks were starting to get sore. But not because had a crush on Lena, Winn was wrong about that. 

— 

Kara had a headache again, from her students in her first hour. Freshmen were horrible, was her conclusion. Was she like that in her freshmen year? She couldn’t remember, but she had an itch to formally apologize to anyone who knew her then, just in case. She took an aspirin, silently thanking any God who would listen for literally blessing her with the angel that was Lena Luthor. 

“Please read pages 40-60,” She said, loud as she could, to the class as a whole. They all had their books out, turned to the page, but the chatter didn’t stop, so she just sat back, rather irritated. 

“Carter,” She said then, and a tiny freshman boy with dark, curly hair looked back at her. Sort of. He really just gave a shy glance. Kara had met him before, Carter Grant, though years ago, because Cat Grant needed a babysitter. He was a timid boy then, and not much had changed. She was cautious to be gentle with him when she did talk to him. “Can I talk to you?” Carter got up, and came back to her desk, looking nervous, probably thinking he was in trouble.

She smiled at him softly, “You didn’t get a very good score on the quiz.” But he had been getting the best scores of the class on his homework, and Kara was familiar with accidentally screwing up a test or quiz because of having an off day. And Carter was a good kid. 

“Sorry,” Carter said instantly, and Kara shook her head. “Do you want to retake it?”

He looked a little skeptical, and he asked, “Really?” 

“Yes,” She confirmed, “Can you do it after you read the pages?” He nodded quickly, and he smiled a little, which in turn made Kara happy, “Yeah, thank you, Ms. Danvers.” 

He went back to his seat, and another student who had apparently heard that conversation, asked rather rudely, “Why the heck does he get to retake it?”

Kara smiled in a way that was too nice at her, “Try actually putting effort into your work before you complain about your scores.” 

Being the children they are, the class erupted in ‘oooh’s’ for a moment, and Kara couldn’t help but grin to herself. And, then she noticed Lena Luthor standing in the doorway, a hint of a smirk on her face, and when Kara noticed her, she came in, immediately coming to Kara. “Ms. Danvers,” She greeted, in such a playful, satisfied tone, “You have some bite to you after all, don’t you?” Lena pretty much sat herself down on Kara’s desk, looking at Kara with her dark red lips in such a teasing smirk. The action was for some reason as attractive as it was unprofessional. And, the class was pretty much quiet at this point, and Kara couldn’t believe the only thing that apparently got the students to shut up was this.

“I can be tough when I need to be,’ Kara puffed out her chest and got Lena to laugh, which was an accomplishment in itself. “That’s hard to believe when you’re so cute.” Lena Luthor just called her cute? So much for Kara’s chill facade. “O-Oh,” She stuttered out, trying to find the words, but Lena laughed again and started talking for her. 

“When it’s lunchtime, meet Sam and I in the teacher’s lounge?” She asked, “Any suggestions?”

“Uhh, no, anything you guys want is cool,” Kara managed to get words out without sounding like she was internally panicking. Score. Lena’s smirk softened, “Okay. I’ll see you in a couple hours then, Ms. Danvers.” 

“Okay!” 

Lena stood up, and brushed down the front of her pencil skirt with her hands to smoothen the wrinkles. She looked at the students, most of whom were watching the scene, and she told them, “Play nice with this one, okay?” And then she left, sparing a short glance at Kara as she turned in the hallway.

And, oh god, Kara’s face must be bright red, she realized. “Students, um, please get to work,” She said, internally trying to work out a reason why her stomach was filled with butterflies after Lena’s little visit. And, to her satisfaction, more of them actually listened than usual. Huh.

— 

The bell for the end of the second hour rang, and Kara was pretty sure she was out of the classroom even faster than the students. Surprising, because kids were beasts when they wanted food. She found her way to the teacher’s lounge and went inside. 

It was the size of a classroom, plus a smaller room with a microwave and a coffee maker. There were a couple couches and a table. There was a door to the outside by the back. It was actually pretty nice. 

No one else was in here, including Sam and Lena, so Kara went to the big, black leather couch and plopped down, the cushion sagging. She pulled out her phone and opened up Twitter to waste time waiting for her friends. 

It sounded like the students had gotten to lunch, or wherever they needed to be because the hallway got quieter and Kara couldn’t hear lockers or people now. That is, until she could hear two voices as they came down the hall, and she couldn’t help but recognize them as Sam and Lena. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, just the sound of their muffled voices, and a second later the door to the teacher’s lounge opened and they started to walk in, mid-conversation. 

“Lena, you can’t fill a woman’s classroom with flowers,” Sam sounded both humored and absolutely distressed and the apparent notion of Lena doing such a thing. Lena seemed completely serious, as she argued, “I don’t understand why I shouldn’t.”

“Do I have to write you an essay every time you are about to do something ridiculous?” Sam had a smile, so it was clear she wasn’t really annoyed. 

“Yes,” Lena still looked serious, but her tone was more playful, “MLA format, please.”

It was then they actually came inside, and saw Kara, and Lena smiled widely, “Kara!” She said, voice soft and a little more high than the deep, flirty tone she had earlier. “How are you?” Sam asked, smiling too, as they rushed over to meet her.

Kara put her phone away, “I’m good. What’s this about Lena and flowers?”

Lena’s cheeks looked red—easy to see with how pale her complexion was— and Sam rolled her eyes in good nature, “I’m literally the only impulse control Lena Luthor has, that’s what.” 

“Is that so?” Kara raised an eyebrow, and Lena gently whacked Sam on the shoulder. Sam turned her head and kissed Lena on the forehead, which was really not a big deal. But then, in addition to that, Sam and Lena locked their hands together, and stood, waiting for Kara to get up so they could leave.

Why did Kara suddenly feel jealous?

She stood, and the three of them started for the exit, Sam and Lena unabashedly holding hands and Kara on the other side of Lena feeling, for some reason, weird.

“Kara,” Lena said, catching her attention from her odd jealousy, and she held her hand out. Kara looked at her offered hand for a second, and Lena raised her eyebrow, smiling a little, “Well?”

“Come on, Kara, let’s go,” Sam urged, and Kara took Lena’s hand, hoping that she wasn’t blushing out of this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks all who told me what ship they'd like :))   
> I appreciate everyone who's left a kudos or a comment vvv much!!!thank you all!!!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. all of you who have their icon set as Katie McGrath pictures:  
> I cried because she's so beautiful thank u for blessing me.

“If you don’t give me that potsticker I will melt your face.”

With a look of annoyance, Alex handed over the last of the food to Kara, who shoved it into her mouth the second Alex let go. “I hope you get fat,” Alex retaliated, and Kara shrugged, trying her best not to smile with her mouth shoved full of the potsticker. It wasn’t likely Alex’s hope would come true; her metabolism was crazy. 

Swallowing down the potsticker, Kara finally grinned, and said, “Not happening anytime soon,” She patted her stomach, “Have you seen my abs, Alex?” Under her nerdy cardigans and button-downs, Kara was toned as hell. Alex pushed her shoulder, not too roughly, but not lightly either, and rolled her eyes. “You’re the worst sister. Ever.”

Kara pouted, “Love you, too, Sis.”

“I’m 100% serious,” Alex narrowed her eyes, the corners of her lips barely tilted into a smile, “I’m never eating dinner with you again.”

“Pfft, sure.” If Alex was that easy to break she would have stopped hanging around Kara when food was involved a long, long time ago. 

Alex grabbed her drink, and drank it, slowly, eyeing Kara all the while. At least, Kara thought, Alex knew she could have her alcohol to herself without Kara downing it. Kara didn’t really like alcohol, at all. Alex set her glass down after a minute, and relaxed into Kara’s couch, “How’s the job been?” 

“Oh!” Kara lit up, “It’s really great!” 

Alex made a scoffing sound, “You’re, like, the only teacher there who seems to think that.” Not untrue. Kara had met Snapper Carr, Ms. Smythe, Ms. Willis… Jeez. “Congrats, Sunshine Danvers, you see the good in literally everything.”

“And, uh, kinda on the topic of work,” Kara started, fidgeting with her glasses, “Would it be okay if I invited a couple people to game night on Thursday? I think they’d like it.” 

“Work friends?” Alex asked, with a raise of her eyebrow, and Kara nodded. Alex shrugged, “As long as it isn’t Veronica Sinclair or someone like that.” 

“Oh, goodness no,” Kara gasped like she was offended, “She wouldn’t touch me with a ten-foot pole.” 

Alex laughed.

“So, it’s cool?” Kara wanted confirmation, and Alex nodded, “Yeah, Maggie won’t care.” She was glad Alex didn’t ask, well, who exactly she was inviting, because she wasn’t sure Alex would have the same answer if she knew one of those people were Lena Luthor. But, Kara’s face lit up even more if somehow possible, “Thanks!”

“Yeah,” Alex shrugged, then grabbed the T.V. Remote and eyed Kara with a little smirk, “You wanna binge Merlin?”

Kara snatched the remote from her, already turning the T.V. on as she scoffed like her answer should be obvious, “Uh, duh. Have you seen Lady Morgana?” Alex nodded as Kara loaded up Netflix, and offered, “No arguments here.”

—

When they were just halfway through season 2 of Merlin (which was mostly them just crying over Lady Morgana the whole time), Kara’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached under the big, fluffy blanket draped over her and Alex and grabbed it. Hurriedly she turned the brightness all the way down so as to not bother Alex with the light. She checked her texts. 

Lena: Kara? 

She smiled at the name of who texted her—she thought about Winn’s accusations for a moment, but shook the thought away—and responded. 

Kara: Hi! What’s up? :)

Lena: so, Sam and Ruby went on this trip for today and tomorrow

Lena: and I really don’t like being in people’s houses when they are not there

Kara: A) who is Ruby B) why are you in Sam’s house

Lena: A) Sam’s daughter, I didn’t realize she hadn’t mentioned, sorry B) I kind of live with her but it still feels weird to be here without her

Sam had a daughter? That was new information. And Lena lived with Sam and her daughter? Also new information. Um…

Lena: I know it’s late but If it isn’t too much trouble do u think I could come over?

Kara’s eyes instinctively switched to Alex. Did she want Lena over? Duh. Did she want Lena Luthor over while her sister was here and probably sleepy and drunk— not a good combo for a good mood when meeting a Luthor, probably. 

Tentatively, she typed a quick message. 

Kara: Give me a second, please :)

And, just as she was about to make some excuse to get Alex to leave, Alex yawned and cracked her neck. “Maggie should be getting home soon,” Alex muttered, and looked at Kara just as she locked her phone, “I should probably head out.”

“Oh, okay!” Kara squeaked and paused Merlin. That was… Impossibly good timing. Alex shifted so she could hug Kara, and then she stood up and grabbed her keys from the coffee table. “Be safe,” Kara called to her as she walked out the apartment door, and then grabbed her phone again. 

Kara: Here’s my address :) :)

She sent it, and then followed up, 

Kara: You can come by anytime you want Lena!!!

—

Okay. So, Lena Luthor was at her apartment. No big deal. Kara was cool. She took a breath, then opened the door to greet her guest. “Hi!” She squeaked, smiling impossibly wide, seeing Lena standing in the hallway. And— for the record— this was the only time Kara had seen Lena’s dark hair down, and not in a tight bun or ponytail, and to say she was gorgeous was an understatement. Kara tried to ignore that thought. “Come in!”

Lena came inside, looking around, and she said a little hesitantly, “Thank you for letting me come,” She stood rather stiffly there as Kara shut the door and turned to face her. “If I’m bothering you, please tell me—“

“You’re not!” Kara instantly assured, because really, Lena’s presence was the opposite of bothersome. “I’m really happy to see you. Mi casa es su casa and all that, right?”

Lena still seemed stiff, and it made Kara feel bad. It was weird— She hadn’t seen Lena act like this and it wasn’t particularly fun. “Hey,” Kara closed the space between them, setting her hand on Lena’s bicep, “Are you okay? You don’t seem like you’re doing too good.”

Lena blinked, and she answered, “No, I’m fine, I just— I don’t want to be an inconvenience to you.” Why did Lena Luthor have to look like a sad puppy? Kara found herself pulling the woman into a hug, without really thinking, and she told her, “I’m your friend. I’m happy to help you whenever you need it.” After a second, Lena seemed to relax into the hug and returned it, before pulling away with a small smile. “Thank you, Kara,’ She said. 

“No need to thank me,” Kara said, and then Lena’s eyes were looking her down. Lena’s little smile turned into a bit of a smirk, as she said, “Those are cute pants.” 

Kara looked down at her pants and realized she was wearing her pajama pants with Hello Kitty all over them. Her face flushed, because here she was, wearing Hello Kitty pants while the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen was standing in front of her. Smooth as hell, Kara Danvers. 

A laugh came from Lena, and truthfully, Kara was happy to deal with the embarrassment if it got Lena out of her funk. 

“You’re adorable,” Lena gushed, and Kara thought she might, like, actually explode if Lena kept calling her things like that. Why did it make Kara so happy when it was Lena calling her cute? Maggie did it all the time, and It didn’t faze her. 

“Uh— Uh, do you wanna borrow some pajamas?” Kara blurted, trying to get herself calmed down. Plus, there’s no possible way Lena could be comfortable with a black pencil skirt and a red coat and high heels— God, was this woman even real? 

Lena bit her lip, and raised her eyebrows up, “Only if they’re Hello Kitty.”

Was she joking? Yes.

Was Lena Luthor also wearing Hello Kitty pajamas in the next ten minutes? Yes. 

Kara sat down on her couch, and she looked up with a small smile on her face at Lena, “Come here,” She told her, and after a second Lena sat down with her. Kara wrapped her in the big blanket that was still there from Alex’s visit before Lena had a chance to react, and Lena laughed a tiny bit. 

“You positive you’re okay?” Kara asked again, just to make sure. Lena really usually didn’t seem so stiff, with her and Sam at least, and Lena being at Kara’s apartment really was no big deal. Lena nodded, “Yes, Kara.”

“Why do you and Sam live together?” Kara asked, unable to help her curiosity. 

“Because she’s too nice,” Lena said with a tiny smile, “And I think she likes having someone to help take care of Ruby. God, if only you could see how stressed she gets sometimes. She thinks she’s a terrible mother.” 

There wasn’t actually a whole lot she knew about Sam or Lena, Kara realized. And there wasn’t a lot they knew about her. It was odd since Kara felt so insanely close to them. 

“Which,” Lena went on, “She isn’t, at all. Ruby’s a badass,” 

Kara laughed a little, “You’re really nice, you know that?”

With her eyebrow twitching up, Lena gave a short hum. “You, Kara Danvers, are actual sunshine,” She informed, offering a wink that made Kara’s heart flutter, “I’m just stating facts.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kara replied, grinning. 

— 

When Kara woke up in the morning, it was because someone was knocking on her door. 

And she was about to get up to answer it when she remembered Lena had spent the night, and she realized Lena was still asleep. Lena had her arm over Kara’s lap, her head set there, too, looking so peaceful Kara really couldn’t bring herself to make Lena get up. 

Whoever was knocking did it again, and this time a voice came with it, “It’s Winn!”

Kara’s eyes were still on Lena. Honestly, if a puppy was sleeping on your lap would you bother it? No. Lena Luthor was an actual puppy. 

“There’s a key on top of the door, Winn,” She called out, really trying to be as quiet as she could. Lena didn’t move at all, so she was pretty sure she was in the clear. On another hand, Winn was going to never let her live this down, probably. 

After a few moments, the lock clicked and Winn came in. “Hey,” He started as he shut the door behind him, “I’m—“ He stopped as he saw Kara on the couch, Lena Luthor pretty much cuddling her. After his— totally unprovable—accusations that she had a crush on Lena, Kara was pretty sure this was just going to egg him on, and she had to resist rolling her eyes. 

“What’s this?” He asked, not moving from the door, and Kara just kind of shrugged. “She came over last night and fell asleep.”

“Cuddling you?” He asked again, raising his eyebrows. 

Kara’s lips were pulled tight, “Yes.” 

“Kara,”

“Winn, don’t even.”

And it was then Lena woke up, opening her eyes a little bit slowly (had Kara acknowledged how beautiful those eyes were?). She just saw Kara, first, looking down at her, and she groaned a little, shifting a bit but not actually getting off of Kara. “Morning, Ms. Danvers,” She said, sleepy voice a little husky, and Kara stuttered out, “I— Good morning.”

“Sleep well?” She asked, giving her a wink—AGAIN—and Kara struggled to find a response. But then, Lena’s eyes caught sight of Winn, finally, and that was all it took to get her up. She was sitting straight up in a moment, apparently back to her business-woman self despite the fact she was wearing pink pajamas and had absolute bed-head (which Kara noticed was actually really attractive on her. Not that she was attracted to Lena Luthor.) 

“Who might you be?” She asked, and Winn looked at Kara before answering, “Uh, I’m Kara’s friend, Winn.”

Lena smiled, “Nice to meet you, Winn.” Then, she turned her attention back to Kara, “May I use your restroom?” Kara blinked, “Yeah, of course,” And she pointed it out. Lena got up and headed there, and the literal second the bathroom door shut, Winn was next to Kara. 

“Ohhh, my god,” He gaped at her, and Kara stiffened up defensively, asking, “What?!”

“Lena Luthor slept over at your apartment,” He eyed Kara like she were in a police interrogation, “Lena Luthor was literally just— just flirting with you.”

“No! She wasn’t!” Kara pushed his shoulder, and he shook his head. “That was flirting. I saw her wink, Kara Danvers. And it’s the way she said it.” He tried to put on Lena’s flirty-tone of a voice, and said, “Morning, Ms. Danvers, sleep well?” 

“She’s being nice, Winn! She wasn’t— Okay, she can probably hear us, stop talking.” Walls were thin. She didn’t want Lena to hear this conversation. Nope, nope, nope. 

“Why are you here, anyway?” She asked, and she felt a bit bad for how exasperated she sounded because really she didn’t mind him being here. It was just the situation. His mouth opened in an ‘O’ like he had forgotten his reason, and then he told her, “I left my phone in your kitchen. That’s why I didn’t text first.” 

Kara sighed, “Okay.”

Winn lowered his voice, a lot, and asked, “Do you like Lena Luthor?”

“Winn!” Kara put her face in her hands, beyond embarrassed by the notion. 

— 

Two glasses set in front of her, Maggie eyed Kara as she picked up an almost empty bottle of red wine. “Little Danvers,” She said, pouring herself and Alex some wine, “I hear you’ve got a couple girls coming tonight?”

“Is that okay?” Kara asked instantly. She really didn’t want to annoy anybody— that was the last thing she wanted. Maggie set the wine bottle down after she got some in both glasses, and shook her head, “Of course it’s okay. Who’re the girls, though?” 

Kara bit her lip, eyes darting to Alex. Alex was in the living room looking through the pile of game boxes for a game she could kick Maggie’s ass in with a look of utmost concentration on her face. “You’ll meet them when they get here,” Kara supplied, and then asked a little quietly, “Um, can I ask a favor, Maggie?”

“Anything, kid,” Maggie smiled at her, dimples showing, and Kara went on, “So, I don’t think Alex is gonna be… Thrilled with who I invited.”

This clearly peaked Maggie’s interest. “What’re you up to, Little Danvers?”

“Nothing!” Kara defended, “Really, nothing, she just has kinda a bad rep because of her family, and I don’t want Alex to get protective of me and make her uncomfortable.” She honestly trusted Maggie to be more chill with Lena than she trusted Alex to be. Maggie was just really cool in general, while Alex… Not so much. She worried a lot and the sister of the man who had a known grudge against Kara’s family probably wasn’t going to keep Alex’s worries down.

“Oof.” Maggie looked at her, but nodded, “I’ll keep the beast tamed, don’t worry.” With that said, she grabbed the two glasses and headed over to Alex, saying louder than necessary to her girlfriend, “Hey, Alex, if you’re rude to Kara’s friend, I’ll sleep in our bed naked and not give you shit.” 

“Okay!” Kara said, loudly, and turned back to the box of donuts in the kitchen to hopefully distract herself from the talk of her sister’s sex life. 

Thankfully, the door opened then, and Winn came in. “Hey, Scary Danvers, and Mrs. Scary Danvers,” He greeted Maggie and Alex, who were low-key arguing over which game to play now, and then greeted Kara, “Sunshine Danvers.”

“Hi Winn,” Kara smiled. 

“I brought you even more donuts, you’re welcome,” He told her as he held up a big, pink box, and Kara was quicker than all hell to grab it from him. “Thank you so much,” She said, halfway through shoving a donut in her mouth already. He laughed at her. 

“Um, you wanna go try and get them to pick a game?” Kara asked him, and he looked at her like she just kicked his dog, “You want me to get in the middle of them? I’m fragile, Kara,” He whined. “You’re the peacemaker here.” 

Kara pouted at him, her signature Kara Danvers pout, and in just a minute he was slinking off over to them where Maggie was currently trying to convince Alex to play Monopoly. 

Someone knocked on the door, and Kara was somehow quicker to the door than she had been to grab the donuts from Winn. She opened it wide, a big smile already on her face, and greeted Sam and Lena, “Hi, I’m glad you could come!”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Sam smiled back at her, and Lena nodded her agreement. “We brought wine,” Lena held up a bottle, and Kara laughed a little, “Thanks. My sister and her girlfriend will be glad, believe me.” She stepped aside, motioning for them to come in, and they did. 

“Uh, guys,” She said to get the attention of Maggie, Alex, and Winn. They looked at her, and Kara tried to ignore the look Alex had when she saw Lena, and went on, “This is Sam,” Sam lifted her hand in a little wave, “and Lena.” Lena gave a short smile, but Kara was pretty sure Lena could tell the room was tense. 

“As in Luthor?” Alex’s question was directed at Kara, but Lena answered, “Yes, Lena Luthor.” Alex looked at her for a second but fixed her eyes back on her sister. “Kara,” She started, and then Lena set her hand on Kara’s shoulder to get her attention. Kara looked at her, apology written in her features, and Lena said a little quietly, “I think I should go.”

So much for making Lena feel welcome, Kara thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone like to beta this fic lmao hmu

“No,” Kara was quick to reassure Lena, instinctively resting her hand atop of the woman’s, an action that Alex probably was going to think too much about, but Lena seemed to relax a bit, “You have every right to be here, and I’m so, so glad you came.” Lena looked unsure, still, and Kara couldn’t help but notice Sam was standing close to her now, her arm wrapped around Lena’s waist, rather protectively. Kara was pretty sure Sam Arias was ready to smack a bitch if anyone went off on Lena, and even though these were Kara’s friends, she didn’t really blame Sam.

“Kara,” Lena started again, slowly, and Kara gripped her hand, “Not hearing it.” Then she dropped Lena’s hand (did Lena tense up again when she did that?) and looked back to where her other guests were watching them. Maggie had been whispering to Alex, but quit. “Alex,” Kara started, staring her sister down, “Can I talk to you?”

Maggie held her hand up, “It’s good, Little Danvers. Don’t worry.” Then, she smiled at Lena and Sam, and Kara didn’t think she was ever so glad to see those dimples. Maggie waved her hand, motioning for the two to come over, “Get over here, kids. You’re gonna witness me beat everyone’s asses at every game.”

Although Sam cast an uncertain glance at Kara, she and Lena both started over there. A sigh of relief came from Kara, and she met Maggie’s eyes. ‘Thank you’, she mouthed, and Maggie gave a shrug. 

The two women sat down next to Winn, Sam closest to him and Lena next to her. He grinned at them kindly. “Nice to see you again, Lena. And nice to meet you, Sam.” 

Thank goodness for Winn and Maggie. Kara was pretty sure they’d keep Alex cool throughout the evening, and she was hoping that Alex would eventually warm up to Lena. She went to grab the donuts to bring them into the group, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself when she heard Maggie again. “Hey, Luthor,” And Kara was sure Lena probably went tense at that, even without looking, but Maggie continued, “You want to choose the game? I think Winn is going to bust a vein if he tries to choose.” Maggie letting someone else choose the game was a feat, Kara could say that.

Kara made it over to them just as Lena was looking down at the games. She could see Monopoly, Pictionary, The Game of Life… She sat down next to Lena. “Oooh, these are all fun,” She commented, leaning a little close to Lena so she could look down at the boxes, even though she could see them just fine where she had been. 

“Oh, um,” Lena was staring at them, looking rather dedicated to picking one if Kara was being honest (and, since she was being honest, it was pretty darn cute), and she admitted, “I’ve never played any of these. How do they work?”

“You haven’t played these?” This time it was Alex speaking, and she didn’t seem 100% on edge, “Have you played any of those?” She motioned with her drink to the pile of board games behind her and Maggie. Lena tilted her head so she could read the printing on the sides of the boxes, before saying, “I’ve played chess. I don’t think Lillian or Lionel would ever allow for us to play these…” She coughed and went back to staring at the games in her lap.

“Dude,” Maggie stared at her. 

Sam looked almost shocked, “Ruby hasn’t made you play Candy Land and we’ve been living together how long?” 

“Unacceptable,” Kara put her hand on Lena’s shoulder and shook her head, “Okay, it’s my new mission to have you play every single one of these games at some point. Winn, tell her how to play these.”

—

“This,” Lena said as she moved her silver Monopoly piece from the ‘Go to jail’ spot to the Jail spot on the board again, “is not okay.” Her dark lips were pulled into something resembling a pout. 

“How do you keep getting in Jail, Lena?” Kara tilted her head at Lena, eyebrows lifted, as Sam rolled the dice. Half a second later, Sam huffed and handed over some money to Kara because she landed on one of Maggie’s properties. Kara liked being the banker, though she played, too. “It’s been, like, ten times in the last hour.”

“Get your head in the game, Luthor,” Alex chastised, pouring herself another glass of wine with the bottle Lena and Sam had brought. “Winn always loses, don’t break that record.” 

The dice dropped from Winn’s palm, as he gaped at her, and yelped, “Hey!”

Alex shrugged. 

“Well, you never beat Maggie at this, so…” He shot back, and Alex gave him the most murderous look Kara had ever seen. Maggie started laughing and leaned across the board to high five Winn. 

“Maggie’s a little too good,” Sam agreed, and Maggie gave her a high five too. Maggie had all the orange and red properties, and everyone kept landing on hers and owing her money.

“However, I’m absolutely awful at this,” Lena rolled her eyes, as she leaned into Sam and looked at Alex seriously. “Hand over the wine, Danvers.” Alex handed her the bottle, and she poured herself what Kara thought was her fifth glass. Kara was beginning to think Alex, Maggie, and Lena had silently decided to have a competition to out-drink each other. Alex was winning by one if that was the case. 

Winn passed ‘Go’, and Kara gave him $200 for that. Then, scoffing a little, Kara gazed at Lena, “You’re doing fine, just unlucky.” The corner of Lena’s lips twitched up as she took a sip of her new glass of wine, before she said, “That’s rather generous, Kara. I think I’m just not very good at this.”

“You just gotta get properties and money,” Sam joined, and added teasingly, “Didn’t you used to say how good a businesswoman you’d be?”

Sitting up straight, off of Sam, Lena’s eyes shot to her with a faux look of offense. “God, Samantha, I thought we were friends.” Her hand came to a rest on Kara’s thigh, and she just let it sit there, and Kara immediately went a little frozen. Funny, since she just spent the other night practically cuddled against this woman on her couch, but she wasn’t sure she could ever get over the strange butterflies she got when Lena did something even a bit affectionate. 

Laughing, Sam shrugged, “Sorry.”

“Fuck!” Alex said suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention. “Mags, I was gonna buy that property,” Apparently, Maggie had thrown money at Kara while Kara had been distracted and found the card for the spot on the board. “Sorry not sorry, babe,” Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex ever-so-briefly on the lips, before smirking and lowering her voice, purposely just loud enough for everyone to hear, “Want me to make it up to you later?”

Alex’s cheeks went red, and she gripped her wine glass, “My— My sister is literally right there, don’t even—“

Maggie winked at her.

“Luthor. Wine, now.” Alex demanded, before downing the last of her glass. 

Kara made a face as Lena gave Alex the wine bottle, “I really don’t need to hear any details about my sister’s, um… Nights…With you, thank you.”

“Mornings, too,” Maggie said, as innocent as she possibly could, sipping her wine. Kara made another face, Alex looked traumatized, Lena, Sam, and Winn all just sat there, pretty concerned, and Maggie laughed. “Sorry, Little Danvers, I’ll stop.” 

“Thank you,” Kara blinked, and took the dice from Maggie to roll before this conversation could somehow escalate further. 

—

Somehow, Lena managed not to completely lose. Winn went bankrupt first, making him the loser, and then he was followed soon by Lena. They ended the game at that (it was pretty obvious Maggie was doing by far the best, anyway).

“How was your very first board game, Lena?” Kara asked a bit teasingly, and Lena said from where she was leaning into Sam again, “Well, I didn’t do very good, but Winn lost first, so I’m happy with that.”

“Okay,” Winn exclaimed, “Why are you guys attacking me?”

Maggie was smirking, and she reminded him, “You lose to us at darts, pool… Have you ever won anything against us?”

“He won at Jeopardy that one time!” Kara defended him, and Winn looked at her, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye, “Thank you for supporting me.” Then he stood, popped his back, and headed for the bathroom.

Then, Alex spoke up about something different, and Kara had to admit she was pleasantly surprised by it. “Hey. Arias, Luthor,” She started. Sam glanced over at her, and Lena quirked her eyebrow in Alex’s direction, signaling her to continue. “I’m sorry for acting, um, hostile earlier.” She said, looking the tiniest bit embarrassed, “And probably at work, too. You’re not that bad.”

Maggie and Kara locked eyes, and Maggie gave a tiny thumbs-up like they accomplished the taming of the beast. Kara smiled, just as Sam smiled, too, and Lena gave a small laugh, “Thank you, Danvers.”

Alex took a drink of her wine (god, what number was she on? Kara had lost count through the night. The bottle Lena brought was gone by now.) and acknowledged, “I would definitely be more pissed if Kara had made friends with that Sinclair bitch.”

Lena’s eyes widened just a small bit, and she scoffed loudly, “Oh, God, that woman is the worst. She and I had a sort-of thing for a little while back in boarding school… My greatest regret.” 

Alex nearly choked on air, “You had a thing with Veronica Sinclair?”

“Sort of a, hmm, one-night stand that evolved into a lot of nights together.” Lena rolled her eyes. Lena and— Kara blurted out without much thought, “You’re gay?” 

Without any hesitation, Lena confirmed, “Very.” Sam gave a short laugh, “Me too.” Kara kind of just stared at her, and Sam. Was that rude? She just really didn’t know what to say. She kind of felt relieved that Lena was gay— why the hell would she feel happy over that? It had nothing to do with her. 

“Veronica tried to hit on me so many times when I started working at the high school,” Sam jumped in, looking a tad traumatized, “She finally quit when she realized I have a kid.”

Maggie, Alex, and Lena all laughed at this, agreed that Veronica Sinclair is a piece of shit, while Kara was still sitting there, mind going. 

They were in a relationship, weren’t they? The thought occurred to Kara just then, and her stomach twisted a bit at the realization. It made sense. Sam and Lena seemed really, really close— the handholding, and Lena hadn’t spent more than ten minutes tonight not cuddled against Sam, and they lived together with Sam’s daughter, and— 

“Are you okay, Kara?” It was Sam asking, eyebrows knit together with some worry evident in her features. This question got everyone’s eyes on Kara, and Kara’s mind went blank. “Y-Yeah, I’m good!” She assured, “Um, I’m gonna…” She grabbed the last donut from the box and ate it, saving herself from talking. 

Thankfully for her, Winn returned right then, and asked, “What’d I miss?”

“The realization this is the most gay this room has ever experienced,” Maggie told him, and he looked at Lena and Sam for a second, before nodding. “Makes sense, honestly,” He shrugged, and then he caught eye contact with Kara. He looked almost… Sympathetic, for her? 

Since he was convinced Kara had a crush on Lena… That sympathy meant he also thought Sam and Lena must be girlfriends, too— Kara groaned internally. She really had no idea why this was bothering her so, so much. 

“It makes sense?” Sam asked, sounding pretty amused.

Winn bragged, “Well, yeah. I have a good gaydar.”

As her eyes narrowed in disbelief at Winn, Alex accused, “Really? Aren’t you the one who had no idea that I liked Maggie? Even Kara knew better than you did.” 

“And that was a very obvious crush,” Maggie nudged her girlfriend, who crossed her arms and glared at her. 

A chime came from Sam’s phone, and she fished it from her pocket. She looked at the bright screen for a second, reading, and then she said a little quietly, just to Lena, though Kara could hear. “I should really go back to the house. Ruby hasn’t eaten dinner yet.” Lena sat up, off her her, and Sam added, “You can stay here if you want.” 

“I’ll come,” Kara heard Lena answer, “It wouldn’t be very fair for you to just go. Also,” Her tone became that flirty one, and she added, “Your cooking is way too good to miss out on.”

Sam laughed in a bashful, shy kind of way, and Kara’s lips pulled tight and she stared at the floor, feeling kind of invasive. Because Lena was flirting with her girlfriend. 

“Kara, we’re gonna go,” Lena said, drawing Kara from her thoughts. Kara’s eyes darted back up, to see Lena’s soft smile, and she exclaimed like she hadn’t been listening to them, “Oh, okay!” She scrambled to her feet and brushed the front of her pants with her hands like she was flattening the fabric out. 

Sam and Lena both stood, too, and Kara stuttered out, “Did you guys have a good time? If you wanna come next time, that would be nice, but if you don’t want to, that’s cool, too, so—“

“Kara,” Lena cut her off, eyes showing fondest that made Kara’s heart skip a beat, “We’d love to.” 

“Yeah, it was really fun,” Sam assured, genuine in her words. Sam really was such a nice woman— Honestly just a good person. Which made Kara feel bad for feeling this weird jealousy over the fact Sam was with Lena. 

Rocking back on her heels and clasping her hands in front of her, Kara said cheerfully, “Great!”

“See ya,” Maggie waved from where she sat, and Alex raised her hand in a short wave. Winn smiled widely at both of them, and waved, too, but a little more happily. Lena and Sam both said goodbye to all of them, and then before Kara could really say bye on her own, Lena pulled Kara into a hug. 

Though surprised, and despite the fact her heart was jumping around in her chest, Kara was quick to return the hug. It really wasn’t fair, how Lena was. Kara didn’t quite know words that would do Lena Luthor justice, but she was just so lovely. Lena squeezed Kara tight, holding her there for just a second too long, before letting go and asking, “Lunch with Sam and I tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course!” Kara accepted the invite immediately— because who wouldn’t? And then she hugged Sam, too. 

“Thank you so much for inviting us, Kara,” Sam said while they were still hugging. “No problem,” Kara smiled, though really, she would feel a lot better about being so weird about her and Lena if she were actually a jerk. But she wasn’t.

“Bye!” Kara squeaked when they were out of the door, and she shut it. 

Her sister, Maggie, and Winn were all watching her like she were some terrible reality show, and Kara tried to stand straighter, and she put her hands on her hips defensively. “What?” She asked, though her voice was a lot less defensive and threatening than her pose. 

“Nothing,” Winn said, and Kara kept looking at him, so he grabbed some of the board games in his arms and stood, “I’m gonna put these away. Alex, can you, uh, get the rest?” 

Sighing, Alex gathered the rest and went to join Winn. 

Maggie and Kara’s eyes met, then, and Maggie was grinning a little. 

“What?” Kara asked again, and Maggie seemed pretty damn amused.

“You’re whipped, Little Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa:
> 
> winn's gaydar is shit  
> maggie's gaydar is the shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sososo much to sapphicswimmer for beta-ing (is that a word??? it is now) this fic, she's lovely !!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is going to be supercorp, so y'all know. But for you guys who were wanting superreigncorp, knowing me I'll be horrible and start one of those at some point in the near-ish future because I literally cannot just have one fic going at once to save my life. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading! Ily you all!!

Sometimes, Kara really could not get herself to fall asleep. Not because she wasn’t tired, or because she didn’t want to, but because her mind would be going a mile a minute. It was like she couldn’t turn her thoughts off, and they were just crowding her mind, one right after the other, to the point where she just couldn’t find sleep. She would just lie there for hours until it was daylight and she had to get up anyway.

That had been going on the past couple days for certain…reasons, and admittedly it was taking its toll on her.

She was so tired, her desk was looking rather inviting. Even though it was terribly uncomfortable wood, she was ready to climb up on it and sleep her way through the workday. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on her back, and Kara jumped a little violently. She was jumpy when she was tired. When the hell did someone walk in her classroom? The door was closed, so she should have heard it—ugh, she needed sleep. 

“Oh, god.” Kara knew it was Lena, she’d noticed Lena had made a habit of resting her hand on her back, and she’d recognize that lovely, smooth voice anywhere. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Holding back a yawn, Kara shut her eyes for a moment and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “No, I just…you’re fine, Lena.” She fixed her glasses back where they belonged, and squinted up at the clock on the opposite side of the room. 6:15 A.M.School didn’t start for over an hour, and she was surprised the other staff would come in so early. The only reason she came in was that she hadn’t slept, and coming to work seemed more productive than lying there. 

There was the slightest hint of worry in the woman’s tone as she asked, “Are you alright, Kara?” Kara glanced at Lena, seeing her frown and her eyebrows knit together. “You seem a bit out of it.” 

Lena’s hand started moving in small, soothing circles on Kara’s back. God—Kara’s heartbeat spiked and she leaned back into Lena’s touch without thought. She nodded. 

“I’m fine,” she assured Lena. “I just haven’t been sleeping well, but it’s all good.” 

Lena made a short humming noise. “Why not?” 

The reason she wasn’t sleeping was asking her why she wasn’t sleeping. “Uh, no reason,” Kara replied quickly, and added before Lena could keep asking her, “I’m pretty sure the second I lie down when I get home, I’ll be out.”

Kara had so many foreign feelings towards this woman, and she was this close to driving herself mad thinking about it.

“If you’re sure,” Lena said with an unsure tone herself. “Please try and sleep well.”

As if she wasn’t trying, Kara thought to herself…but it was nice that Lena seemed to care. And on another hand, Sam had mentioned to her that Lena herself wouldn’t sleep, working herself to death, more often than not, so maybe that was a bit hypocritical. 

“You should listen to yourself,” Kara told her, goodnaturedly, and Lena chuckled. 

“I guess you’re right,” she said. 

Her hand moved off of Kara’s back, which Kara wasn’t a fan of because she had actually been very content to have Lena’s gentle touch. It felt good and it was relaxing in a way. A second later she rested it instead on top of Kara’s hand, so that made up for it, she supposed.

“I came to get you because there’s a conference in,” she looked up at the clock, “about ten minutes, now. Email’s down, so I thought I’d come get you myself.” 

Did Kara see her wink, or was she just seeing things due to lack of sleep?

Kara held her hand in her lap, playing with Lena’s fingers absentmindedly. Honestly, Kara wasn’t sure she could get through a conference right now. Lena must’ve read her mind, because her voice softened, and she offered, “If you’re not feeling up to it right now, I can cover for you.” 

After taking a quick breath, Kara smiled at Lena. “No, I’m okay. Let’s just… Get some coffee first?”

This got Lena to smile, too. “Of course.”

—

Kara was now aware that just one cup of coffee was not enough to get a person through a meeting at this school. The district’s superintendent was there, and Kara was quickly gathering that Lena did not like him, at all, in any way. Kara herself was not particularly growing fond of him.

Everyone else had folders shut in front of them, assumedly focused only on listening. Next to Kara, Lena had papers strewn about the table all in front of her, writing with a black pen like she was running out of time. It was, in a way, endearing to Kara.

“You know,” Lena said, interrupting for what must have been the fifth time in the half hour they’d been in the room. “Maybe you wouldn’t have to complain so much about money and talk about cutting courses and employees if you would use the budget a little more wisely. For example, painting the gym this year isn’t necessary, it was painted not three years ago, and there’s not a thing wrong with it. No vandalism, water damage, no need to change the color.” 

Morgan Edge—a man much older than either of them who gave off nothing but an air of arrogance and bitterness—looked at her, eyes hard, and said, “Maybe we would get through this quicker if you would keep your mouth shut, Luthor.”

Kara had to bite her lip to keep from snapping at this man. She was tired and not thinking correctly, she would not do anything stupid—even if this Edge guy deserved it. 

Clicking her pen, Lena took a break from writing to stare back at him, face unamused. “This is a conference. Meaning, a meeting for discussion.” Her lips quirked into a tiny smile. “I’m only doing just that.”

Apparently deciding to ignore this—because Lena had him beat, Kara knew, whether he liked it or not—Edge started to pace around the room. 

Kara’s eyes met Alex’s across the table. Alex glanced at Lena for the briefest of seconds, then back to Kara, and she mouthed, ‘Damn.’ Kara had to nod after a second in agreement. That was actually a very good description of Lena Luthor. Just, damn.

The second—the literal second—Edge opened his mouth to start talking again, Lena spoke. Kara was sure Lena did it on purpose, though she wasn’t sure exactly how, since Lena was still looking at her notes and papers. 

“Also, instead of trying to shut down theatre and other art programs as you’ve been speaking of doing for years,” she started, offering him a look as she poked at something on a paper with the tip of her pen. ”Your problem is that you put a majority of your budget towards sports, and neglect arts, when you should be giving even amounts towards each.”

Kara was pretty much ready to marry this woman. It seemed this was normal for Lena and Edge, because no one seemed surprised she was talking to him like this, but also no one else seemed like they would ever do it. Kara caught Alex’s eyes again, and mouthed, ‘Does this always happen?’

Alex nodded.

Edge’s lips were pulled tight, and he rounded the table until he was behind Lena. He leaned on his hand against the table, right between Lena and Kara, and he was a little too near to Lena. His other hand was set on the top of her chair, and he leaned rather close. Kara stiffened in her seat and leaned forward so she could watch Lena. If Lena looked even the slightest bit uncomfortable…Kara’s fists closed tightly under the table.

But Lena didn’t look phased at all, she didn’t even acknowledge him, really. She just flipped through her papers with a dull look on her face. 

“I can get you fired quicker than you can imagine,” He blatantly threatened. “Luthor.”

“For doing what, exactly?” Lena challenged, still showing no interest in him. “Providing ideas pertaining to the situation the district is in?”

His hand tightened on her chair. “And, do tell, what would you know about having a budget? You’ve never had to worry about a cent you’ve spent in your life, Luthor.”

This comment on her family’s money actually seemed to be amusing to Lena, and she set her pen down and turned her head to look at him. “I was cut off from my family’s fortune years ago, Morgan, I’m living off a teacher’s salary like any of my coworkers.”

She was cut off from her family’s money? Kara made a mental note to ask about that at some point.

“Oh, poor Lena,” Edge taunted, and Kara was about to say something despite her better reasoning, when they were all saved by her cousin’s best friend, James Olsen.

“Sir, I think maybe we should let everyone get to their classes to prepare,” James proposed, trying to get everyone out of this uncomfortable situation, and to everyone’s relief, Edge nodded. “Of course,” he said, and he dragged half of Lena’s papers off the table as he stood straight. “Oops,” he sneered, smiling in a fake, sour way at Lena, and Kara’s eyes widened at this little show. Who did this guy think he was?

Edge straightened up and walked back to the end of the table to gather his things, making a point of stepping on any of Lena’s papers that had drifted that way. This man was a special type of asshole, and Kara was seething. What kind of childish, immature, rude—

“Everyone can go,” Edge said, and everyone started to get their things together to leave. 

The first thing Kara did was get up and start picking up Lena’s papers, followed quickly by Lena. “I didn’t even know he was going to be here today,” Lena commented quietly to Kara, irritation just barely evident in her voice. “I’m sorry you had to witness that shit-show.”

The second Edge had left the room, along with everyone else, Kara stopped where she was and looked at Lena with wide eyes. “You have nothing to apologize for. Are you just going to let him treat you like that?” 

Lena raised her eyebrow and stood up from where she was picking up a few of her things. “I think I stood my ground rather well.” She shrugged slightly, taking the rest of the papers from Kara and stacking them together against the tabletop.

“I’m not saying—I—okay, you were amazing, Lena,” Kara assured. “But he can’t treat you like that. He can get in trouble for that. Has he done that before? You should bring it up to someone—“

“Kara,” Lena stopped her rambling gently. “I can handle the stubborn sexist just fine. Besides, he’s probably all bark and no bite.” She put her papers back in her folder. “He’s probably scared my brother and I will tag-team and blow up his house if he actually gets me fired,” she said, jokingly, but Kara didn’t find it particularly funny. 

“Don’t say that,” Kara told her, and Lena looked at her with little apology. 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked, changing the topic, as she and Kara started out of the conference room, taking their time. “Uh, I think that whole event woke me up more than the coffee did, honestly. You’re…quite the woman, Lena Luthor.”

“Why, thank you, Kara Danvers,” Lena said flirtily, and nudged her with her shoulder. “I can say the same about you.” There it was, that flirty tone again. Kara was definitely going to lose her mind at this rate. She laughed in that giggly, embarrassing way she was noticing she only did around Lena. 

Biting her lip for a moment, Lena looked at Kara like she were actual art. Which, couldn’t be, because Kara could think of no reasonable reason as to why Lena Luthor would ever look at her in such a way. But before her sleep-deprived mind could wander further, Lena asked with her voice laced with worry, “You walk to work, don’t you?” Kara nodded, and she continued, “Would it be alright if I walked you home when the day ends? You honestly look like you’re about to pass out, and I would feel much better knowing you got home without any trouble.”

“You don’t—you don’t have to!” Kara instantly blurted. “I don’t want to bother you, I’m okay, really.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. 

Kara knew that meant Lena was not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. “Okay,” she agreed, and Lena’s mood brightened. “Okay!” Lena repeated Kara’s answer. “I would drive you, but Sam has to drive Ruby to her soccer game.” 

“Sam’s a soccer mom? Fun,” Kara wondered aloud without actually meaning to, but Lena seemed to get a kick out of it.

“Gosh, honestly, I think I remember her driving around a minivan back in college.” Lena shook her head, “One time she brought snacks for everyone at a conference.”

Kara laughed at this. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Lena assured, hiding her smile behind her hand. “She’s adorable, I love her.”

Kara’s stomach flipped again. But not in that light, airy way like when Lena complimented her or did something nice to her, but in that way that felt awful. “Yeah,” Kara said, unsure how to really respond, the words hitting her. “Um, I’m going to—to get to my classroom.” 

Lena’s face drooped a little. “Oh, okay.” She didn’t seem to get why Kara was suddenly trying to escape talking to her—and Kara herself didn’t really know why, either. 

Kara set her hand on Lena’s arm for a second. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Lena said, and Kara made a beeline for her classroom. 

—

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Kara observed, poking at her chicken with her fork. 

“Well, I’m not just the IT guy.” Winn joked, then he just shrugged his shoulders as he dropped down onto the couch next to her with his plate. “It’s just chicken, it’s not that hard.” He took a bite, as Kara gaped at him like she’d just witnessed him grow an extra head.

“I tried to cook chicken once and it turned out like rubber! This is, like, good!”

He swallowed, grinning at her. “You flatter me. It is easy,” he insisted, and added, “You’re just very bad at cooking.” 

Kara whacked him on the shoulder, making him laugh. 

Kara started to eat again, rolling her eyes to herself. The food was seriously really good, even if it was apparently simple to make (for everyone but her). 

Once Winn calmed down, he asked her, “Have you gotten any sleep yet?” 

“Honestly?” Kara asked, groaning a little. “No.”

“Am I going to have to drug your food to get you to sleep?” He was kidding—at least, she was pretty sure he was.

“I’ll fall asleep eventually.” 

Winn pursed his lips, and squinted at her. “The last time you got like this you ended up literally passing out in the middle of Cat Grant’s office.”

The memory of her assistant days made Kara cringe. “Ms. Grant was not happy about that.” God, she had been sure Cat Grant was going to kill her for it. Fortunately for Kara, Cat Grant had a soft spot for her whether she liked it or not. 

“If you were anyone else, trust me, you would have been fired.” Winn nodded, but moved on. “Anyway the point is, you need to get over whatever’s bothering you. So what is it? Stressed about work again? Family drama?”

“No,” Kara answered, and she chewed her lip, debating how to respond. “I just, um, I keep thinking about, you know.” 

Winn tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. 

For one of the few times in her life, Kara Danvers wasn’t very hungry. She set her plate on the coffee table and pulled her legs up onto the couch. “Winn,” she whined a little desperately, hoping he would just figure it out. She really didn’t know what to say. 

After a moment, he asked, “Is it related to Lena?”

Kara nodded. 

The corners of Winn’s lips were tilted into a smile, “That’s what’s got you so messed up?” 

“I—” Kara hugged her knees and looked at her friend a little defensively, “I just get this really bad feeling when she does stuff that’s like…you know…towards Sam. I feel really sick.”

“You’re jealous, dummy,” Winn told her like it was obvious, and he set his plate next to hers, before he put an arm around her shoulders. He let her lean into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he continued, “We’ve all been there. Remember when I had a crush on Mike? That was so annoying. All he did was flirt with people, and I was jealous every single time.”

“But I don’t have a crush on her!” Kara said in exasperation, eyebrows raising just the slightest bit, and Winn looked at her, unbelieving. 

“Kara, literally our whole inner circle is gay or bi. It’s not a big deal if you’re attracted to Lena.” 

Of course Kara knew that. “But I’m—I’ve never liked a girl. Ever.” That was the truth. She’d dated a handful of men, been attracted to plenty, but a woman? No. “I’m straight.”

Winn shook his head, “Denial has never been so cruel. Alex thought that, too, until she met Maggie.” Why did he have to be making good points? “Listen, dude,” He said, resting his head on top of Kara’s, “please just be open to the thought. Don’t be so off-putting about it. Just know that it’s okay, relax, and let yourself get some rest. Then think about it with a clear head. And know we’re all here for you whatever happens, whatever you feel. Got it?”

That seemed a little too simple for what she was feeling. But it was all she had. She did trust Winn, though, he was smart, and always had been good for her and had done only the best for her. Anxiety still creeping at her chest, Kara answered quietly, “Okay.” 

“And it’s okay to be jealous of Sam,” he informed her, “as long as you don’t treat her badly because of it.”

“I know,” Kara said. She really didn’t want to be jealous—it made her feel just as bad as it could make Sam feel. 

“I can put your food in the fridge so you can eat it later, if you want,” he offered. “Then I can go.”

“Can you stay, actually?” Kara asked. She was honestly more relaxed right now than she had been the past while. Winn was a really good friend, he had been for all the years she’d known him. 

“Sure,” he said, as he pushed Kara off him and stood. “I’m still putting the food away, though. Chicken smells so bad if you leave it out…ugh. You remember when Lyra left half a chicken sandwich lying under my couch.”

This made Kara laugh, and she took notice of the fact Winn looked happy she did as he gathered their plates and headed for the kitchen.

A couple minutes later, Winn threw himself back on the couch and pulled a blanket on top of both of them. “For the record,” he said, getting comfortable. “Lena Luthor is, like, really hot. No one can in good conscience blame you for crushing on her.”

“Winn!” Kara put her face in her hands. 

“Also, I’ve been suspecting you for years, as you know.” he seemed genuinely proud of himself, and Kara felt second-hand embarrassment. “You’re literally the only person my gaydar has worked with.”

“I never said I’m gay, Winn,” she corrected. 

“Just go to sleep, dude,” Winn laughed.

And, to Kara’s relief, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note about the show:  
> James Olsen has ruined my life and for the sake of his character and Lena's sexuality I hope he gets his guardian ass back to metropolis where he belongs so the writers can stop butchering him and forcing heterosexuality upon the greatest lesbian of our time who deserves expensive red wine and a cute girlfriend who happens to be kara danvers. thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in weeks, for real dudes. I was planning on updating every week but uhhh I suck lmao. I had finals and shit and I was stressed to the point of dying but I finally forced myself to write this so idhfgiashgajgbag hope yall enjoy sorry
> 
> Thanks sososososo much to sapphicswimmer for beta-ing this <3 she's awesome believe me

“Kara, how did these kids even make it to 10th grade?” Lena seemed genuinely baffled, as she clicked on her laptop where it sat on the floor next to her, marking yet another assignment missing from half her class. It was rather late, and Kara, Sam, and Lena were sitting in Kara’s living room, trying to get caught up on their work. “I don’t understand how difficult it is to just do their work and turn it in. I gave them a week—a week—for an assignment that could be done in, at most, 30 minutes.” 

From where she laid, her head on Lena’s lap, Sam groaned and turned her face so it was pressed into Lena’s stomach. With her voice muffled, she said, “You guys have no idea. They all use my class as a study hall or just talk and don’t do anything related to my class.” She looked towards the ceiling again. “You two at least teach subjects some people are interested in.” 

Lena chuckled, pushing Sam’s hair away from her face gently. “Don’t tell me even Ruby does that to you?”

“Oh,” Sam sighed loudly, “I think she only pays attention because I know where she lives and I make her food.” 

“I had to spend 35 minutes explaining the island of the Lotus Eaters. Is it really that complicated? I didn’t think it was,” Kara added to the conversation. She thought it was probably best to leave out the part of the story where some kid had made a comment that Kara’s classroom was ‘Ms. Luthor’s version of the Lotus Eaters’s island’ considering she ‘spends more time in here than in her own classroom’. She was glad they got that Odysseus’s men didn’t want to leave the island, but she didn’t see why a parallel between that and Lena hanging around her classroom a little too much was necessary. 

But, in that parallel, the thing that makes Lena not want to leave would be Kara, and that’s— she should stop thinking. 

Lena gave a short hum, before observing, “I’ve never actually read the Odyssey or Percy Jackson or anything, and even I know about that.” 

“Thank you!” Kara exclaimed, in truth. “You’ve never read the Odyssey at school, though?”

“Lex and I were homeschooled. I don’t think the Luthors found such a book necessary,” Lena shrugged.

Kara couldn’t help but notice Lena was still messing with Sam’s hair, running her fingers through it. Sam was looking much more relaxed than she had earlier. Her eyes were shut, apparently abandoning her work for the moment. The two looked so… serene. Kara felt like she was intruding on something private, and she lowered her eyes to her papers, pursing her lips.

Clicking her pen insistently with one hand, Kara picked up her phone with the other and unlocked it. She was rested, now, and she had made a promise to Winn that she would be more… open to her feelings. 

She really had no idea how to do that herself. She tapped Maggie’s contact and typed a message.

Kara: Can I ask you something?

She locked her phone and set it down to wait for an answer. She looked back up at her friends and tried to take her mind off of the scene happening between them. “Do you guys want snacks?” The three had dinner not two hours ago, but Kara for one was always hungry. All the time. 

Sam cracked an eye open to look at Kara, and she said teasingly, “Unless it’s got kale, Lena won’t eat it.” To this, Lena scoffed loudly, and messed up Sam’s hair, tossing it over her face. 

Nose crinkling, Kara shook her head. “No way. Kale is horrible. I’ve got potato chips and donuts and—well, just a bunch of unhealthy stuff.”

“I’ll eat that,” Lena assured, and Sam eyed her after pulling her hair from her face. “Every once in a while, I will,” she continued to stress, to Kara’s amusement. 

“You’ll do anything if Kara asks, Lena,” Sam said this with a whispery voice, and Kara was pretty sure she wasn’t meant to hear it. Her hearing was really good—she heard everything. 

Feeling rather stressed, Kara darted to her feet and went to get snacks. If nothing else, Kara Danvers was good at avoiding conversations.

When she came back, she set the big bowl she’d dumped chips into between the three of them. Smiling at Sam a little as the woman immediately sat up and went for the food, Kara grabbed her phone and checked it. Maggie had answered, thank God—Kara hadn’t been sure if she was busy with work or not. 

Maggie: sure little danvers

Thumbs frozen just above the screen, Kara chewed on her lip. After a minute, she forced herself to just type a message and hit send before she could regret it. 

Kara: How did you know you liked girls?

She added, not a second later, 

Kara: Also can this conversation stay between us, please? Like, not even tell Alex?

Maybe it was strange to go to her gay sister’s gay girlfriend for advice, rather than her gay sister, but she didn’t really have the nerve to bring this up to her family. It could be nothing, after all, and the thought just sincerely stressed her out, for no good reason. She knew—if she was not entirely straight—they’d have no problem, of course, but it still made her anxious.

Maggie’s reply was quick, to Kara’s relief.

Maggie: be honest, okay?

Kara: Okay…???

Maggie: how does lena make u feel? and feel free to be as cheesy and kara danvers-y as you want.

Eyes glancing up at Lena, who was squinting at her laptop screen with concentration. How did Lena Luthor make her feel? 

Kara: I don’t know. 

Biting her lip, she tried her best to answer. 

Kara: She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen

Anyone with eyes could see that. She kept going.

Kara: I’m so happy around her. I think I could listen to her nerd out about science for hours and not get tired of it. I wouldn’t even let Alex do that.

Lena caught her staring, and smiled at her brightly. Her nose and eyes crinkled with her wide, sweet smile, in that way that was so genuine, and nice, and adorable… Kara felt her face flush, as she hurriedly looked down at her phone again.

Kara: She gives me butterflies wayyy too much. It’s not really a bad feeling though??? I haven’t known her that long but I’m pretty sure I would do anything for her, even if that sounds crazy. She deserves so much better I just

God, Winn would have a fit if he was hearing this. Oh, she was so going to have to live with his I told you so’s forever after this.

Kara: She’s genuinely a good person. I admire her for it. People think she’s bad because she’s a Luthor but honestly, she’s better than most people I’ve met. She tries so hard to be good.

Kara: If I’m being really honest? It’s so beautiful how she tries.

Three dots appeared on the screen, interrupting her from typing any more, and she waited a tad impatiently. When the text came through, she pursed her lips at what it read.

Maggie: you’ve answered yourself, kara danvers. that shit could b the script for the 1st gay hallmark movie.

Maggie: man, eliza did a damn fine job of raising gay kids I’m gonna have to buy that woman some rlly expensive wine. bless her soul.

Kara: Maggie 

Maggie: ;);) 

Okay…okay. So maybe she kinda-sorta saw Lena in a more than just friendly way. Setting her phone down, finally, Kara couldn’t help but watch Lena like she were the most interesting thing in this world—which, honestly, she was to Kara right about now. 

Okay.

She probably had a crush on a Luthor—oh, wow. Her cousin Clark was going to have a fit, she was sure.

But—she had a crush on Lena Luthor.

Admittedly, it felt good to not deny the fact.

“Are you okay, Kara?” asked Sam suddenly, drawing Kara from her thoughts. She blinked, realizing her friends were both eyeing her with something that she was sure was worry written on their faces. “You’re acting a little, um, out of it.” 

A chuckle escaped Lena’s dark lips, as she scratched the back of her neck. “Forgive me if we’re worrying over nothing,” she told her, sounding shy, “but after your week of stressing yourself out so much you couldn’t sleep any, I can’t help it.” Shy Lena Luthor—something Kara didn’t think she was ever going to get used to. Lena went from badass business-woman type to shy, self-conscious dork in a matter of seconds, and it really was a feat.

Plus, the knowledge that she was one of the few people who got to see Lena’s less reserved, self-protective side made her heart swell.

A smile broke out on her face, “I’m good!” She blurted in what was mostly the truth, scratching the back of her head. “I just get caught up in my own head sometimes. No worries.” Technically, she was fine. A dumb crush on the most beautiful woman in history wasn’t going to kill her or anything. Maybe.

A part of her really wished she could talk to Cat Grant about this. That frightening woman was a lot to handle but Kara loved her and she was amazing with people. Ms. Grant always knew what to say, and Kara could really use some words from her right about now. She was undeniably crushing on this woman, she’d never had a crush on a woman before in her life, this woman had a girlfriend who was one of her friends, too—Yikes. 

Ms. Grant would probably be amused to no end.

“You’re the cutest,” Lena told her, and Kara felt a surge of happiness. Next to her, Sam had an eyebrow raised, and Kara had to wonder with slight panic if Sam wasn’t cool with Lena saying that about her—but, no, Sam was giggling a little at Lena and Kara. If anything, she agreed with Lena’s comment. Kara released a sigh of relief.

“Holy shit,” Sam said rather suddenly as she peered at her laptop with a rather shocked look, drawing Kara from her not-so-straight thoughts. “This kid just—just turned in the Bee Movie script instead of an essay,” she sounded genuinely baffled, as she scrolled through the text. “It’s the whole movie.”

Unable to help herself, Kara scooted over to her two friends so she could look at Sam’s screen. “You’re kidding,” she was unbelieving, and Sam stopped scrolling to point at her screen. Kara started laughing, like, embarrassingly hard. “That kid is my new favorite. Who is it?” 

“Why are kids so weird?” Sam asked in distress. “I literally just want them to turn in their homework.”

“One time I found like 200 pictures of that ogre guy laying in the printer in the school library,” Lena informed. “I don’t know what’s going through their heads.”

“Shrek?” Kara asked.

“Yes, that. Why is everyone obsessed with the Shrek? I’ve never seen those movies. Are they that good?” Lena genuinely looked concerned.

“Yes,” Kara answered without hesitation. “Honestly, I would probably give that kid 100% on that assignment just because I think it’s so funny.” 

Frowning, Lena looked at her laptop with confusion, and mumbled, “I don’t get it.”

“I’ll deal with that, um, later,” Sam decided, shutting her laptop and setting it in front of her. If Kara was being totally honest, being a teacher was the weirdest job. Teenagers were weird. Kara found it pretty funny usually, but Sam seemed genuinely stressed by it, so she kind of had sympathy for the woman. “I’m so tired,” Sam mumbled, splaying her hand across her face.

Lena touched Sam’s shoulder lightly, and asked, “Do you wanna go home?” 

After a second, Sam looked at Kara. “Sorry if I’m killing the party. I really am tired.” She was a teacher who had to deal with annoying kids, a single mom, and an utter badass, so of course she was tired. Kara couldn’t blame her for wanting to go home right this minute. 

“Don’t be silly,” she assured, smiling. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow for brunch?”

“Of course, Kara,” Lena told her, as she and Sam gathered their things. Kara stood and stretched her back as she waited for them. Maybe it would be easier to think rationally about her more-than-friendly feelings for the Luthor without being distracted…by the Luthor. How could anyone think when they were with her?

Kara went to the door and opened it for her two friends. “Thanks for having us,” Sam smiled sweetly at her, and Kara nodded her head in response. “Anytime,” she said.

Lena was right behind her, but Lena didn’t go into the hallway. Instead, she eyed Sam, and asked, “I’ll meet you in the car?” 

After a second, Sam’s eyebrows raised slightly, like she realized something, and answered, “Okay.” She started down the hall, taking her cell phone out of her pocket and calling someone as she disappeared around the corner. Kara could hear her briefly, talking to her daughter, asking if she was having a good time at her friend’s. Kara was sure she had seen Sam text her daughter like 10 times that night, it was kind of funny how worried she was.

Once Sam was gone, Kara shifted focus to Lena. “Everything okay?” She questioned, finding it odd Lena would stay behind.

“Yes, of course,” Lena waved her hand, “Um, how are you doing? You were pretty rattled last week and I haven’t gotten a chance to really check up on you.”

The fact Lena was making sure she was okay made Kara’s heart flutter. Who would have honestly thought Lena Luthor would be such a sweetheart? “It wasn’t a big deal,” Kara assured, “I feel better now, really.” She did feel better, actually. Admitting to herself she at least had some feelings for Lena took a bit of weight of her shoulders.

Lena hummed as if she were considering Kara’s answer carefully. “Okay,” she relented finally, as she set her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “If it happens again, I’m personally coming over here to make sure you get some rest.” 

Kara laughed, “I see. Aren’t you sweet?”

Lena only gave a little chuckle. Her hand wasn’t set so firmly on Kara’s shoulder now, instead, she was playing with the fabric of the collar on Kara’s button-down, seemingly unaware she was doing it. But Kara noticed. For a moment, they just stood like that, Kara’s heart beating a little too fast, and Lena biting her bottom lip a little. 

This was making Kara freak out inside. She couldn’t really figure out where to keep her eyes focused—Lena biting her lip was really, really distracting, but she couldn’t just stare at her friend’s mouth, but also Lena’s gaze was so intense, and Kara was positive she’d melt if she held eye contact with her.

It was Lena who broke the silence, comfortable as it was, with the words, “See you tomorrow, Kara Danvers.” Without warning, she kissed Kara on the cheek and lingered just a second too long. She smiled and walked past Kara into the hallway without another word. 

Eyes wide, mouth open just slightly like she wanted to say something, Kara stared at Lena as she disappeared down the hall, listened to the clicking of her heels. Her heart was going a mile a minute, her cheek was burning where Lena’s lips had been, and she was entirely sure she probably had a stain right there from Lena’s dark red lipstick. 

Okay, she definitely had a crush on Lena Luthor.

After a minute of just staring at an empty hallway where Lena had just been, Kara shut the door, locked it, and sighed to herself. Wow. Just…wow.

She got her phone, and feeling she owed it to Winn, texted him. 

Kara: You were right… Are you happy?

Winn responded immediately. 

Winn: about Lena? UMMM, YEAH IM HAPPY. 

Kara couldn’t help her smile.

Winn: so, are you bisexual? or something else?

Kara: let's stick with bisexual.

Winn: ok beautiful welcome to the bisexual club 

—

The next day, instead of the usual visit from Lena she got, Sam showed up at her classroom. She hadn’t seen Lena all day, actually. “Sam, hi!” she greeted and stood up, smiling. “We still on for brunch?” 

Sam crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side. “Lena actually left to Metropolis this morning,” she informed, and Kara’s eyes immediately went wide. “Her brother wanted to see her.” Lena went to see Lex Luthor? 

“Is she okay?” Kara asked immediately, hand starting to go towards her desk so she could get her phone. Sam held her hand up, stopping Kara from calling Lena, and explained, “She’s still on the plane. She said she’ll call when she gets to Metropolis.” 

Kara set her phone down a little hesitantly.

“I’m really worried about her, too,” Sam admitted, smiling sadly. “She didn’t even talk to me about it much. She asked me to take her to the airport and we didn’t say much on the way.”

“Gosh,” Kara said a little quietly. 

“Um,” Sam started, trying to change the mood, “If you still wanna do lunch with me…”

“I would love to,” Kara smiled, “I’m starving.” She turned to her desk and opened her desk drawer to find her wallet. Behind her, Sam laughed, “Me too. Since Lena’s gone, you wanna go to that new donut place down the road and pretend that counts as a meal?” Lena would never do that, Kara was sure. 

Looking up from her desk, Kara placed a hand over her heart. “Okay, I love you. Let’s go.”

It occurred to Kara as she and Sam left the building that she actually hadn’t spent time with Sam without Lena. She’d been with Lena without Sam, but not the other way around. “You know, we really don’t know that much about each other,” Kara commented, eyebrows furrowing, and Sam seemed to think about this. 

“You’re right,” She said, eyes widening. Then, she smiled and shrugged a little. “Wanna spend the rest of the day together? I happen to like your company, anyways.”

“Sure!” Kara answered, happily. 

And then, it hit her: she was spending the day with the woman she was incredibly jealous of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a million excuses but.... I'll save you the trouble
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy !! and i swear to god i'm going to get back to posting weekly.  
> :)
> 
> of course, beta'd by the lovely sapphicswimmer thank u sm

Apparently, there was one good thing about Lena being gone, and that was donuts for lunch. That was the only good thing. “These are so good,” Kara groaned through a mouthful, already reaching for another strawberry donut. 

Across from her, Sam laughed as she ate hers a little more tamely than Kara. “For sure,” she agreed. 

Kara wanted to spend, like, literally every possible moment with Lena—was that weird? Maybe. But it’s Lena Luthor, and Kara’s just a poor soul with a big crush on the most gorgeous woman alive—so could anyone really blame her for being such a mess? 

“Kara,” Sam got her attention, and Kara made some sort of noise to indicate she was listening (her mouth was way too full of donuts to be doing any talking right this second), and Sam asked, “Okay, um, my daughter Ruby has a soccer game right after school, we can hang out after that, or you can come with us. To the game. If you want.”

This woman was verging on Kara Danvers’s level of rambling.

Kara smiled. “I’ll come,” she cut Sam off. “I haven’t met Ruby yet, anyway.” They were friends, so naturally, Kara should know her daughter, right? 

Sam looked relieved she was saved from rambling on and on, and smiled back softly. “She’s great, you’ll love her,” Sam assured, and Kara nodded. 

Averting from the subject entirely, Sam looked at her donut with an expression of actual love (Kara had probably never related to anything in her life). “We have to drag Lena here for lunch one day,” Sam proposed, completely serious. “Even she can’t turn these down.” 

They were pretty good donuts. 

“She is human, after all,” Kara reasoned, laughing with her friend. 

—

When the final bell of the day rang, Kara stretched her back and started to gather her things as her students all rushed out of the classroom. She closed her laptop, turned off the projector, and pulled her apartment keys and her phone out of her drawer. 

Attention lingering on her phone, Kara chewed on her lip a little bit. Should she? Should she not? She didn’t want to annoy Lena or anything, but she was really worried. 

“Heck.” Kara unlocked her phone and opened her texts with Lena. “Um…” She murmured aloud, unsure of what to say. Was she an English teacher, an ex-reporter? Sure—but words were just hard sometimes.

Kara: Call me when you can?

Quickly, she followed up without much thought.

Kara: Only if you want.

Kara: If you need to talk. 

Kara: Or want to talk. 

Kara: I’d like to talk to you.

The ‘read’ receipt showed right then, and Kara’s fingers halted above the screen, only to type once more.

Kara: I’m gonna stop now sorry

Tapping her foot, Kara just watched the three little dots that indicated Lena was typing. She was honestly really surprised Lena responded quickly, not that she was usually slow with responses, but because she was currently indisposed with her situation.

Lena: how u manage to ramble over text is truly amazing

This made Kara smile—which in turn made Kara remember that comment Winn made about how she smiled when Lena texted her. Wow, Winn was spot on with this whole crush thing.

Kara: It’s my superpower.. :’)

Lena: if that’s the case, you’re the cutest superhero I’ve ever seen, Kara Danvers ;)

Kara only barely was able to read the text (and blush, like, a lot) before her phone started buzzing and ringing with a call from the woman she was texting. 

Eyes widening, Kara quickly answered and held the phone to her ear. “Lena!” she exclaimed, unable to keep her grin contained. 

“Kara,” Lena sounded relieved right then. “How are you?”

“I’m pretty good, how are you?” That seemed more important to Kara. Lena went to Metropolis to see Lex Luthor—which had to be a bit…tolling on Lena.

“Better now that I’m talking to you, believe me,” Lena sighed a little, and Kara wished she could fly to Metropolis in 2 seconds so she could give that woman a hug. “I hope you aren’t missing me too much?” There it was—that hint of…something, in her tone, that Kara could match up with that tiny smirk of hers, the intensity of her eyes that she sometimes saw.

And what kind of question was that? Kara shook her head as if Lena could possibly see it, “Are you kidding me? I miss you so much.” That was not in any way an understatement—but Kara wasn’t sure Lena would take that seriously. 

Over the phone, Lena’s soft laughter was somewhat grainy but still, it made Kara’s heart swell. “I miss you plenty more,” Lena assured, that hint of sadness back in her tone. “I could go for seeing that Kara Danvers smile right about now.”

“Lena…” Kara trailed off as her phone buzzed with a text from Sam.

Sam: meet us outside?

Taking a sharp breath, Kara told Lena, “I have to go meet Sam and Ruby.” Honestly, the last thing she wanted to do was leave, but she had to. “I’ll call you—no, I’ll FaceTime you tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Lena agreed. “I’d like that.” 

“Okay.”

—

“Sorry I’m late!” Kara apologized as she came to a halt right in front of Sam and a young girl who must be Ruby. She was sort of out of breath, having run down the hallway and outside to get to them because she admittedly had stayed on the phone with Lena a little bit longer even after she said she had to go. So she was probably there ten minutes after Sam had texted.

Sam smiled gently, assuring, “It’s no problem.” Then, she set her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, and introduced the two. “Kara, this is my daughter, Ruby.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Kara told her happily.

Ruby smiled back at her, just as nicely as her mom. “You, too.” Then, she looked at her funny. Teasingly, maybe. “My mom and Lena talk about you so much.” 

“Ruby!” Sam hushed her, looking a little red. 

Unsure what to do with this information (Lena and Sam talked about her a lot, why would they do that? Is it bad?) Kara kind of just smiled and asked, “Good things I hope?”

“Yeah,” Ruby looked like she was about to laugh. “Lena likes you a lot.”

“Ruby!” Sam repeated, looking even more embarrassed. “Stop that.”

Yeah, this was a bit of an awkward conversation. Kara didn’t really know what to say to say to this, either—Lena ‘liked her a lot’? Kara looked between the two, trying to find words, but Sam spoke again to say they were leaving and saved her.

The three piled into Sam’s car, Ruby in the back and Kara sitting shotgun, and Kara laughed a little bit to herself and she buckled herself in. “I can’t remember the last time I rode in a car,” she said. “They’re so…cramped.”

“Walking everywhere seems a bit tiring, though.” Sam started the car, and they drove out of the parking lot. 

Kara shrugged, and replied teasingly, “Sure, but have you seen my calves?” She slapped her knee for emphasis. “All the walking has paid off.”

“Oh my god,” Ruby started laughing in the back, which made Kara smile. “You’re a bigger dork than Mom and Lena.”

“Hey,” Sam scolded, though she wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding her smile. "Don’t make fun of us for being dorks.”

Kara could see in the mirror Ruby holding up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

Not ten minutes later did they get to the soccer field, and they got out of the car. Kara was relieved—she was serious about not liking cars that much. Closing the door, she stretched her back. 

Sam tossed a bag with Ruby’s uniform and shoes to Ruby, and Ruby was running off to join her team and change as Kara rounded the car to join Sam. “Gosh, I’m so sorry about Ruby,” Sam instantly said, looking traumatized, and Kara narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Why are you sorry? She’s hilarious. I love her,” Kara said, and Sam looked a bit more relaxed. 

“I’m serious, she’s great.” Kara smiled, and Sam sighed a little, before smiling back. 

Sam set her hand on Kara’s shoulder, to start leading her to where they needed to be, and told her, “She was teasing you, and gosh, I was worried you were going to be annoyed with her.”

“Of course not.” Kara shook her head. “But, you and Lena talk about me a lot, do you?” Kara repeated the first thing Ruby said to her, admittedly more wanting to tease Sam about this information than actually asking if that was true.

Sam scoffed instantly, cheeks a little red. “Nothing bad, trust me. We both were just pretty intrigued by the new English teacher. Lena, especially.”

“Oh,” Kara said, unsure of how exactly to reply to that. The Arias women were leaving her rather speechless today. They kept saying all this stuff about Lena and her and she was really, really confused.

“Here good?” Sam asked, and Kara nodded, so that’s where they decided to sit. Sam explained to her briefly it would be about 20 minutes until the game started, and they got comfortable. 

They were quiet for a few moments, but then Sam broke the silence with a question that caught Kara off guard. “So, Kara, are you seeing anyone?”

Kara blinked, and repeated cluelessly, “Seeing anyone?”

“Are you dating anybody?” Sam clarified, as if Kara really needed clarification on such a question. 

Kara laughed a little awkwardly. “No, I’m not.” She was not about to have this conversation with the person who was dating the woman Kara had a huge crush on. Oh my god, Kara thought to herself. “Uh, how are you and Lena?” Kara asked, mentally slapping herself for bringing herself into torture by asking, but really wanting the topic off of her romantic life.

Sam actually looked confused on how it went from Kara’s dating to how she and Lena were doing. That confusion was something Kara couldn’t put her finger on. “Oh, um, we’re good?” Why was Sam so confused about this conversation? Now Kara was just confused. Oh, god. 

The two of them were both very quiet then.

It took a second, but both of them laughed it off. “We’re…very bad at this, aren’t we?” Sam observed, shaking her head.

“No kidding,” Kara answered, grinning.

“I can’t believe it took us this long to hang out with each other. No wonder we’re so…”

“Awkward?”

Sam planted her face in her hand. “Exactly, Kara.”

“I can’t believe it either,” Kara said. “You’re wonderful to be around. Even with our shared awkwardness.” 

She really did mean it. Sam was so lovely and kind, and…

That’s when the guilt really hit her. It’s not like she was trying to get with Lena or break them up or anything, but she still felt guilty for being so jealous of Sam. Sam really didn’t deserve that, and hell, she was such a good person, of course she and Lena were good together. 

The guilt seemed to only get worse as the night went on. Sam just kept proving to be such a nice, sweet person. She cheered her daughter on the whole game, and when the game was over and Ruby’s team had won, she was genuinely happy and proud, and Kara really couldn’t possibly have negative feelings towards her. 

She was glad she wasn’t feeling jealous, but the way she was feeling wasn’t great.

—

Kara came home feeling drained. She really did enjoy the day with Sam, they were good friends, but she just felt tired of feeling so guilty. 

When she looked at her phone, she saw Winn had replied to her when she told him she was hanging out with Sam.

Winn: still jealous of her? :P

Kara typed back.

Kara: No.

And, it was the truth. She wasn’t jealous of her now—it’s not like Sam wasn’t good for Lena—she just felt bad.

Winn: Hmm.

She sat down and turned a lamp on. Taking a quick deep breath and trying to shake that feeling away, Kara pulled up Lena’s contact. She hit the FaceTime option, and listened to her phone ring. 

It didn’t take long for Lena to answer, and the sight of Lena was enough to bring an actual smile to Kara’s face. 

“There’s that Kara Danvers smile I’ve been needing to see,” Lena said when she answered, and Kara felt a little bit better. “Has anyone told you that you are amazing at turning a bad day into a better one?”

“Don’t think so,” Kara said. “I think I’m happier to see you.”

Lena raised one of her perfect eyebrows, and questioned, “Are you okay? I find it hard to believe Sam and Ruby didn’t treat you well today.”

“Of course they did,” Kara defended immediately, not really catching on that Lena was messing with her. “They’re lovely, I just… I miss you so, so, so much. As silly as it is.”

Lena’s eyes softened, and Kara couldn’t get over how beautiful they were even on camera. She scolded herself for thinking about how much she liked Lena—it wasn’t fair to Sam, and it only was making Kara feel bad. 

“The second I’m back in National City, we’re hanging out,” Lena told her. “Chinese? All the potstickers you want. You down?” 

“Potstickers? Uh, of course I’m down,” Kara scoffed.

“Food is apparently the key to your heart, Kara Danvers,” Lena laughed. 

“Hey, potstickers are good. At least I’m not obsessed with kale. That’s gross.”

“I take personal offense to that.” Lena glared at her with faux offense, and Kara smiled innocently.

Kara’s subconscious kept reminding her that Lena had a girlfriend the entire time they talked that night. 

—

Kara wasn’t sleeping again.

“I really don’t think avoiding her is going to solve anything,” Winn cautioned, from where he sat on Kara’s couch. “And can you please stop pacing?”

Groaning, Kara stopped pacing and dropped onto the couch. 

From the kitchen, Kara’s phone went off. Again. And this made Winn look even more frustrated with Kara. “Babe, she’s been calling you all morning. At least shoot her a text?” The phone kept ringing, and ringing, before finally going silent. A second later the phone ‘dinged’—she left a voicemail. 

“Kara,” Winn said sternly, lightly whacking her in the head with a pillow. “Don’t be a fuckboy.”

“Winn,” Kara exclaimed in exasperation, “I’ve never liked anyone this much before! And she has a girlfriend! And I’m 90% sure she’s been flirting with me, and, and I don’t want to be—I don’t…”

“You don’t want to hurt Sam,” Winn finished for her. “Look, dude, your means are good but the way you’re going about them are not.” Kara pressed her face into Winn’s shoulder. “Sorry, but ignoring Lena is a major dick move," he scolded. Kara grumbled into his shoulder, so Winn told her, “I can’t understand you.” 

Kara looked at her friend hopelessly. “I really don’t want to hurt either of them.”

Winn nodded. “I know. And ignoring Lena is just going to hurt her.”

“But, Sam—“

"Sam is okay. Are you trying to break them up?”

Kara blinked, taken back. “Of course not!”

“Then what’s the problem?” 

The problem was that Kara felt so incredibly guilty for having a crush on Lena. “I…” She was bad at this. She really was bad at this. “I don’t know.” She liked Lena so much, but Sam was her friend, and she really couldn’t stand to do anything that would wrong her, even if it was accidental.

“Give Lena a call, dude.” 

Kara made no move to go get her phone.

Eventually, Winn just sighed, and reasoned, “You work with her. You’re going to have to talk to her, Kara.” He pulled Kara into a hug. “Plus, we both know you don’t want to ignore her. She was out of town for five days, you haven’t talked to her since day one, and you looked so excited this morning when she texted to say she was back. Just talk to her.”

Kara shook her head.

“Look at yourself,” Winn pressed. “You’re so tired you’re about to pass out. Just stop overthinking this, talk to Lena, and get some sleep.”

“Winn, it’s complicated, okay?” 

“It’s really not. I get you like her, and I get you’re worried. But your feelings for Lena aren’t going to hurt anybody.” 

“You don’t know that,” she retorted. 

He just sighed.

—

Work the next day was difficult for Kara, to say the least.

Kara hadn’t come early like she normally did, entirely so she and Lena couldn’t talk before school. She was being childish, she knew, but avoiding her problem was honestly easier. 

Lena came to her classroom during first period, like she always did, and the guilt hit Kara like a freight train when she saw Lena’s face. 

“Kara—Ms. Danvers,” she greeted, a nervous smile on her face, “You haven’t answered me at all. I was worried about you.” She was trying to keep her voice quiet, but Kara was sure they had the attention of every teenager in that room. “You look really tired. Is…is everything okay?”

“Um.” Kara blinked, looking back down at her papers. Looking at those eyes when they were filled with such worry was too much for her right then. “Everything’s just fine.”

“Oh, okay. That’s good.” 

Silence. 

It would be a lie if Kara said it wasn’t killing her. But she had too much respect for Sam to be as close to Lena as she was. She just needed to think, needed to put space between them.

Silence.

“Um, lunch today? With Sam and I?” Lena invited, voice hopeful.

“I’m actually really busy,” Kara lied. “Sorry.” 

Lena’s voice went low again. “Oh. Alright. I’ll see you.”

She left, and Kara wished she could run right after her and apologize. 

Later, Sam gave her a look so intense as they passed each other in the hallway, Kara thought she was about to be murdered. 

Gosh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a crybaby who needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank u to the amazing sapphicswimmer who betas this!!
> 
> And ofc thank all of u reading this ;) love yall
> 
> And for those of u wrecked by karas dumbass self laat chapter...its all ok

“No,” Kara stated, crossing her arms across her chest. “There is absolutely no way I am playing pool with you two.”

 

Grinning, Maggie threw a cue to Kara, who caught it easily and threw it right back at the cop. “Come on, kid, help me kick your sister’s ass.” 

 

Alex scoffed, “Of course you would need help to even come close to beating me.” This earned her a glare from Maggie. She just shrugged and told her, “It’s true, babe.” 

 

“Okay, I’m going to fucking wreck you at pool, babe,” Maggie warned tossing the pool cue Alex’s way instead of Kara’s. 

 

“I don’t think you can,” Alex challenged.

 

“You wanna bet?”

 

Alex eyed her girlfriend dangerously. “How much?”

 

Kara interrupted in exasperation, “This! This is why I won’t play pool with you guys! You get way, way, way too into it.” She shook her head and sighed. “I’m gonna go sit with Winn.” With that, she was headed over to the table where Winn was typing away on a laptop. 

 

When Kara dropped into the seat next to him, Winn looked away from his computer. He smiled cheekily at her. “The lovely couple go to war again?” He laughed when she nodded and patted her shoulder. “Do you want me to get you a drink? You look…” he trailed as Kara yawned loudly, and continued with, “Um, let’s just say tired.”

 

The one time Kara drank alcohol, it was horrible. “I’ll pass, thanks.” So, she just didn’t drink, because she would rather save herself the trouble. “You should stop working,” she scolded, pointing at his laptop.

 

“Dude, I procrastinated this by playing Pokémon all day. I have to do it now,” Winn said. After laughing at his own day, he frowned again and nudged Kara. “Really, how are you doing?”

 

Looking across the bar at the pool tables, Kara said, “I don’t know.” 

 

It seemed like as of this point, Alex was losing the bet, because she was taking another drink and Maggie was grinning triumphantly. Still, she pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead and told her something that seemed to make her less annoyed.

 

He hummed. Then, he asked, as he watched Maggie and Alex, too, “Are you going to tell Alex that you’re bi? I know, and you told me Maggie knows.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara repeated. “At least, especially not when she’s drunk and competitive.”

 

“So, never?” Winn asked, jokingly. Kara threw a balled-up straw wrapper in his face, and he apologized. “You should, dude. Honestly, I don’t think she’ll be that surprised. We all saw how gay you were for Cat Grant.”

 

“What?” This was news to Kara. She stared at him like he had three heads.

 

“I think you have a thing for scary, rich women. Cat Grant, and now a Luthor,” Winn laughed. 

 

Kara stared at him and covered her mouth with her hand. “First, I did not have a thing for Ms. Grant, Winn!” 

 

“Sure, okay.” Winn took a sip of his drink.

 

“Second, Lena isn’t scary at all. She’s such a sweetheart.”

 

Winn started choking on his beer, and coughed out, “That’s gay.” Kara rolled her eyes. Once he got done coughing his lungs out, he held up a finger and looked Kara dead in the eye. “We all know how you felt about Cat Grant.”

 

“Winn.”

 

“Kara.”

 

“I think I would rather be over with the scary girlfriends than with you right now.”

 

A look of genuine offense came to Winn’s features. “That’s cold, Kara,” Winn said, holding his hand over his heart, “cold.”

 

Smiling the slightest bit, Kara shrugged. 

 

—

 

Okay. Okay! She could do this. She could. Probably. “Alex?” Kara prompted, the nerves hitting her the second she did. The hem of her button-down was going to suffer because of her fidgeting. There was no reason to be nervous about telling her sister, the logical side of her knew that, and yet the Kara Danvers side of her was making up every impossible thing that could possibly go wrong in her mind. She couldn’t do this. 

 

But, Winn was right about Alex deserving to know, of all people. And she really did want to tell Alex. 

 

It was just a really complicated thing in her mind, for no real reason. She remembered how nervous Alex was to tell Eliza she’s a lesbian, even though Eliza had never been anything but the kindest woman Kara had ever met, even though Eliza definitely had suspected it throughout the years. That was probably what this felt like, Kara assumed.

 

Her sister stretched her arms above her head, before grabbing the T.V. remote and pausing Merlin. Alex looked at Kara, then, and asked, “What’s wrong?” Alex could hear the worry in her voice, Kara just knew it. Gosh. Why was she so easy to read sometimes? 

 

“So, um,” Kara could do it. Heck yeah. She could do it. “I have something I need to tell you because I guess it’s kinda important, I mean it’s important to me, and stuff, and it’s just… Yeah.” Why was she so bad at this?

 

Alex held her hand, frowning, and she assured, “Anything, Kara. What’s going on? Are you okay?” Oh my gosh. Kara was making it sound like she was in a gang or something. How did she manage to make everything come out so bad? Gosh. Gosh. Gosh.

 

“It’s— It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Kara quickly assured. “So… since I met Lena,” She still felt a little uncomfortable talking about the Luthor around Alex, honestly, and she hesitated for a second to gauge her sister’s reaction. Nothing about her expression seemed off, though, so Kara continued. “Since, um, recently, I kinda realized some stuff. I mean, I was really way in denial, and still kinda am a little bit, but I mean it’s pretty obvious, and—“

 

Alex was looking at her funny. 

 

“Oh. I’m rambling. Right, okay…” Kara took a deep breath. “Basically, uh, and I know I shouldn’t be so stressed to tell you, but,” Here goes, she thought, “I’m bisexual.” Whew. It was out there, done and done. 

 

Alex was still looking at her funny, and that’s when Kara got really nervous. 

 

But in the next second, Alex smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I’m kind of surprised, not going to lie,” Alex laughed, and Kara hugged her back.

 

“I think you and I are the only ones who are surprised.” 

 

“I can’t believe this. Maggie’s been telling me for years she was pretty sure you weren’t straight,” Alex informed her, and Kara could feel her face heat up a bit. Well, at least it wasn’t only her who had no idea. “Good for you, Kara.” Alex let go of her, smiling as wide as she possibly could. “I can’t believe Mom ended up with all her kids being gay as shit.” 

 

This got Kara laughing. She was glad she told Alex; it felt like at least some weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

 

“You said you figured it out recently. How recently?” Alex asked, curious.

 

Ah, here was another part of it she was sure her sister wasn’t going to like. Kara swallowed, before telling her, “Recent as in I met Lena and started questioning everything.” She tensed then, gauging her sister’s face to see her reaction. 

 

Eyebrows slowly creeping upwards, Alex said a little quietly, “So, then I’m guessing you have a crush on Lena?” But Alex was smiling, and Kara knew she was okay.

 

Kara’s eyes went wide, and she sighed in dramatic exaggeration. “You have no idea, Alex,” she whined. “I have the biggest crush on her. It’s horrible.”

 

“I get you.” Then, Alex became serious and asked, “Is this why you’ve been acting so funny lately? You could’ve just talked to me, jeez.”

 

And that sparked Kara to tell Alex everything. From the start to her accepting that she does have a crush on the Luthor, to right now, and the whole mess that her life was currently. 

 

“Kara, n.,” Alex was dead serious now and looked at Kara in disbelief. “You are not ghosting the poor woman.”

 

“I… kinda am,” Kara admitted, ashamed. “I don’t know what to do!” she said in such exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. 

 

“Two weeks!”

 

“I know.”

 

"Kara,” Alex scolded.

 

And that’s when it happened.

 

Kara was just about to answer Alex when a knock sounded on the door to Kara’s apartment. Alex and Kara both looked from the door to each other, and Kara stood up to go see who it was. “Who on earth…” She trailed as she looked through the peephole. Her eyes went wide, and she stared back at Alex, and mouthed ‘It’s her!’ and stared back through the small hole. 

 

Lena Luthor, dressed up far fancier than any normal person would be (as usual), was standing in the narrow hallway outside Kara’s apartment. Her eyes were glued to the floor with such a look of hopelessness Kara wanted to cry for her.

 

In an instant, Alex was at her side, and Alex told her quietly. “I’m leaving, Kara. You’re going to talk to her, and get over your shit, okay?” Kara opened her mouth but Alex kept going, “I feel for you, and you know that, but this isn’t cool, dude.” Kara shut her mouth. She agreed completely, really.

 

“You’re going to talk to her, okay?” Alex repeated, and slowly, hesitantly, Kara nodded. Alex gave a nod back and picked up her coat as Kara opened the door. 

 

“Lena,” Kara said, in such a way she must have sounded breathless, and Lena’s eyes darted up from the floor and met Kara’s. Kara’s frown deepened as she looked at her friend more closely; she was pretty sure Lena was a little bit drunk, and she wouldn’t be very surprised, considering how much wine she seemed to drink.

 

“I didn’t realize you had company,” Lena commented quietly, seeing Alex behind Kar., “I’m— I’m sorry.” 

 

Alex pushed past Kara into the hall, and shook her head, “I was actually just going. Maggie and I are gonna watch some fuckin’ gay Canadian vampire movie.” She gave a short smile to Lena, and gave Kara a look that said ‘don’t fuck up’. “Have a nice night, you two.”

 

“You, too,” Lena said shortly, and Alex was gone. 

 

Taking a long, deep breath in, Kara looked at Lena. “Come in?” She offered, stepping away from the door, and Lena came in meekly. Kara shut the door behind her, and with few words, she offered to take Lena’s faux fur coat and hang it. Then they went to the couch, and the second they sat down, Lena spoke so quickly it startled her.

 

“Kara, I’m so sorry,” she said, eyes never leaving Kara’s despite how they seemed to want to stare down at the floor again, “I—I can’t say I know what I did, but whatever it was, I’m so, so sorry, and if I can do anything to make up for it, I will. Anything.” She shook her head. “Our friendship means so much to me, please.”

 

Kara blinked as Lena finished. She hadn’t expected this—for Lena to apologize for nothing. But, she hadn’t really thought about how Lena might think it was her fault Kara was ignoring she and Sam. She hadn’t really thought about how Lena hadn’t had many friends, hadn’t had any real family, how this could really have hurt her more than Kara thought. “Don’t apologize!” she managed to say, waving her hands. “You didn’t do anything, I promise, Lena.”

 

“I—” Lena’s eyes looked so scared and hurt, Kara was finding it impossible not to hate herself for making Lena feel bad. “It’s been weeks, Kara, I don’t understand why…” she trailed, a tear trailing down her cheek, and Kara broke. 

 

“Can I hug you?” Kara asked quickly. Normally she would have just hugged her, but she really didn’t have a right to do so now. 

 

Hesitantly, Lena nodded, and Kara pulled her into her arms. Kara could feel how tense her body was, how shaky she was. “If it’s not me, is something going on with you?” Lena asked Kara quietly, slowly melting into Kara’s hug as Kara rubbed small circles on her back, “You can talk to me about anything, you know.”

 

“I know,” Kara assured her, shutting her eyes and paying attention to how warm Lena was. But, really, how could she possibly talk to Lena about this? Telling her would literally be intentionally affecting her and Sam’s relationship, and Kara was not going to be that person.

 

But she really didn’t want to be that person who ignored Lena and made her this sad, either. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara tried, squeezing Lena a little tighter. “It won’t happen again, okay?” 

 

Lena sighed into Kara’s neck, silent. 

 

“Lena?”

 

“Please, just talk to me instead of completely cutting me off,” Lena said. 

 

Kara nodded, and she knew Lena could feel the gesture. “I understand if you’re mad at me,” Kara told her softly. Heck, she was mad at herself.

 

“I’m not mad, Kara, I’m—“ Lena sniffed, and shook her head the best she could against Kara’s neck. She didn’t finish, but Kara got the gist. She didn’t say anything to Lena, she only rubbed her back and held her, really wishing she hadn’t let herself get so in her own head she ignored Lena like that. God, you’re dumb, Kara told herself, rolling her eyes.

 

She could feel Lena’s tears on her neck, could feel how shaky Lena was. What kind of idiot was she? She made Lena Luthor cry. Kara really wanted to take it all back. 

 

“Kara?” Lena asked suddenly, breaking their silence, but she didn’t move from Kara. If Kara had to make a guess about Lena, she assumed the woman actually really enjoyed hugging and affection. Even if she seemed like a big, bad scary lady sometimes. “Would you have started talking to me again if I hadn’t come over here?” 

 

“Yes,” Kara answered instantly. She was sure she would have, at some point, she just didn’t know what she was doing. She wouldn’t just ignore her forever, of course— Kara barely survived two weeks without the woman. “I’m sorry, Lena.” 

 

She didn’t have a lot to say. She wanted to beg for Lena’s forgiveness, but Lena wasn’t mad at her, She wanted to explain, but then it would be going against the exact reason she had been ignoring Lena.

 

The answer Kara had proved to be at least a little helpful because Lena relaxed the slightest bit in Kara’s arms. 

 

For a long while they both stayed like that, Kara happy to hold Lena and sit with her. They didn’t say a lot to each other after their conversation.

 

To Kara’s dismay, Lena pulled away from her, resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder for a moment in apology for crying on her. Kara didn’t mind it at all. Other than the fact it was her who had made Lena cry. And that Lena crying was just heartbreaking. “I’m sorry for showing up like this. I should— um, go,” Lena told her, and immediately Kara grabbed her arm to stop her from getting up.

 

“You should stay here,” Kara offered. By now she knew Lena was a little drunk, she could smell that wine that Lena loved on her breath, and she’d been crying. “I’d really rather you didn’t go by yourself this late.”

 

Lena looked hesitant. “I don’t want to impose, Kara.”

 

“You aren’t,” Kara assured. “We can have breakfast tomorrow, and stuff.” Admittedly, she was all really missing Lena and wanted to spend time with her again. “You can borrow some clothes and have my bed,” she added. Lena was about to argue, but Kara said, “You get my bed. I was an—and I don’t say this a lot but it’s true—an asshole to you. I’m not gonna make you sleep on the couch.”

 

“Okay,” Lena slowly agreed, and Kara took her hand as they stood up so she could lead her to there bedroom. 

 

Kara opened her closet and got out her old National City University sweatshirt and a pair of baggy pants for Lena. She handed both clothing items to Lena, and Lena offered a quiet thank you. Kara went back to the closet, back to Lena, to give Lena a chance to change her clothes while she got her own. She was still wearing her button-down and tan pants from earlier that day. 

 

“I still don’t think I should make you sleep on your couch,” Lena said, after changing. “I can take the couch.”

 

“No,” Kara said, in a tone that indicated that was final. She watched Lena climb into her bed, and Kara rounded the bed so she was standing by the side of it. Her hand found Lena’s, and she told her quietly, “I really am sorry, Lena.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena answered, just as quietly, shifting onto her side so she could look at Kara. She squeezed Kara’s hand a little, “Just, please, for God’s sake don’t do it again. I’m not mad at you, but I’m pretty sure Sam is pissed off.”

 

A small smile appeared on Kara’s face, and she said, “Uh-oh.” She gave a short sigh. “I’ll apologize to her soon.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“…Goodnight, Lena,” Kara said, as she reached for the lamp next to the bed. She switched it off, and let go of Lena’s hand. “See you in the morning.” And with that, she turned, ready to leave and go sleep on her couch.

 

Lena’s hand grabbed hers, as Lena said, a little louder than their tones had been, “Wait.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow and turned again to look at her friend. 

 

“Stay?” Lena asked. Stay? Kara blinked. And in the dark she saw Lena move over to one side of Kara’s bed, and tug on her hand gently. 

 

Kara stood still, feet glued to the floor and eyes to Lena.

 

“Kara, stay with me?” she asked again. “There’s no use in you sleeping on the couch, after all. I can tell you haven’t been sleeping again and I did tell you I was going to make sure you slept well next time you weren’t sleeping.” She was teasing her. Kara was relieved, that Lena was better enough to tease her. And, she was surprised Lena had been able to tell she was getting no sleep again lately. 

 

Even more surprising to her, Lena wanted her to stay. Stay in here with Lena Luthor. In the same bed. Swallowing loudly, Kara let Lena’s soft tugging pull her to the bed this time, and she pulled the blankets back. She got in and lied on her side so she and Lena were both facing each other, and Kara would be lying if she said her heart wasn’t beating away at her chest. God, she was a mess. A dumb, gay mess.

 

In the dark, Kara could only barely see Lena’s soft smile as she whispered, “Goodnight, Kara.” She was holding Kara’s hand again, loosely, but still together.

 

“Goodnight,” Kara stuttered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U can pry this trope from my cold, dead hands.
> 
>  
> 
> Who else is about to explode if kara doesnt pull her shot together? :p


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET FUCKING READY Y'ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> won't be able to post next week, so hopefully this makes up for that ;)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @presidentlena
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH TO MY LOVELY BETA SAPPHICSWIMMER

As it turns out, the comfort of Lena’s presence outweighed the nervousness Kara felt because she was sleeping in the same bed as her. So, Kara fell asleep fairly quickly. 

By the time Kara woke up, she was shocked, to say the least. She woke up to find Lena Luthor and herself cuddling. That is, she was pressed up against Lena’s back with her arm around her waist. Lena was clinging to her arm like it was a life raft, holding it tight against her stomach. “Ohhh, my gosh,” Kara said quietly to herself, stiffening up and not sure what to do. What if Lena woke up and realized they were— that they were cuddling—what would Kara say? It’s not like it was intentional, but intentional or not, she was screwed.

How was this happening again? Except that this time it wasn’t just Lena’s head on Kara’s lap, they were freaking spooning. Kara was this close to flinging herself out her apartment’s window. 

Could she just move? No, Lena was holding onto her pretty tight. If she tried to move she’d definitely wake Lena up. But she couldn’t just lay here and wait for Lena to wake up. Oh, gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh—

Lena shifted. Only a little bit, and it was such a small movement Kara wasn’t sure if she was still asleep or not. 

She waited. 

After a moment of nothing, Kara was pretty sure Lena was still asleep. A sigh escaped her, relieved, and then her breath caught in her throat again when Lena talked. 

“Morning, Kara,” she said quietly, voice sleepy and raspy and Kara hadn’t realized the first time Lena had slept over but there was something really attractive about the way she spoke when she just woke up. 

“I, uh… Good— Good morning, Lena,” Kara said, not quite breathing still because, oh gosh, what if Lena just hadn’t yet realized they were cuddling because she was hazy with sleep? What if she realized and then flipped? 

But Lena had acknowledged it. Kara felt Lena’s thumb rub small circles on her wrist where she had her arm holding Kara’s against her. And she shifted again, this time far more noticeably. Except, she didn’t shift away from Kara. No, she moved closer to Kara, and Kara wasn’t about to complain but also she didn’t really know what was going on and she was kind of freaking out and what the heck was happening and did she really just—

“You’re cute,” Lena said with a short laugh, talking about her stuttering Kara assumed. “You sound a lot more rested now.”

Kara could feel her own heart racing and she was sure Lena could feel it against her back. “Y-Yeah, I slept really well,” she told her, because she did. And if this was how she was sleeping all night she wasn’t surprised she slept as well as she did. Lena really was comfortable, and warm, and comforting, and—Stop it, Kara told herself. 

Lena hummed her agreement. “I did, too. This is nice.”

This is nice? As in, literally spooning with Kara Danvers in Kara Danvers’s bed was nice? Kara thought she was about to, like, die. “It is,” she squeaked out. 

“What do you wanna do for breakfast?” Lena asked, “As much as I would like to just stay here all morning… I know how much you love food.”

“Oh! Um,” Okay, they were talking about breakfast now. Kara could do that. “Maybe, um, well,” Okay, it turned out talking about breakfast was difficult when you were cuddling with Lena Luthor. “Your pick.”

Scoffing, Lena rolled over so that she was facing Kara, still as close as she was before and still holding onto Kara’s arm, fiddling with her shirt sleeve. Now, Kara really thought she was going to die. “You sure want me to pick breakfast, Kara?” she teased. “You’ll end up eating—“

Kara gasped in (what was only halfway jokingly) horror, “Not kale, Lena! You’re right, you’re not allowed to pick.” 

Lena laughed a little, and yeah, Kara noticed that Lena’s hand had drifted to hers, and sure, maybe she was the one to actually initiate the handholding this time—but it was just handholding! Good old-fashioned platonic handholding. 

“I know it’s not breakfast, but I doubt you’d argue against it,” Lena offered despite Kara saying she wasn’t allowed to pick, but Kara’s interest was now piqued. “I did make a promise to you we’d get all the potstickers you want once I got back to National City.” 

Kara’s eyes lit up. “I will certainly take you up on that offer, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thought you would.” Lena winked at her. Lena freaking winked at her, as they were holding hands and sharing a bed not half a foot away from one another! Kara was going to explode. “Shall we, then?” Lena asked, and Kara gave a little sigh before getting out of bed. Lena did the same.

Already, Kara missed sharing her bed with Lena. Yikes. She was in deep. 

“I can throw your clothes from yesterday in the washer really quick if you want,” Kara offered, looking at Lena’s borrowed clothes. She smiled and said cheekily, “I’d let you borrow some of my clothes but we’re kinda different sizes.” 

Lena rolled her eyes, smiling. “No kidding. I’m pretty sure if you wore my clothes, you’d rip the sleeves. Like… God, Kara, your biceps are….” 

“I work out sometimes,” Kara said, before laughing at Lena.

“Sometimes, my ass.” Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara. “You don’t get as ripped as you are by sitting around eating donuts and potstickers all day.”

“Okay, okay,” she raised her hands in defeat. “But seriously, you want me to wash your clothes?”

Lena seemed to be thinking her answer over. It didn’t take long, however, for that flirty smile to appear on her face. Kara raised an eyebrow at her, and she answered with, “Well, if it means I get to spend more time with you, then definitely.” 

“Okay— I’ll just— Then— Okay,” Kara managed to say, before grabbing Lena’s folded clothes from the night before and practically running out of her bedroom faster than her old friend Barry Allen could have. And that guy could run. 

Lena followed her to the washer, though (thankfully). “Good grief, Kara,” she laughed as they finally stopped, and Kara nearly fell face first into the washer when she felt Lena set her hand on her lower back. “In a hurry?”

“I don’t think you understand how much I want potstickers, Lena.” 

“I could call that place you like and have them deliver while you do this,” Lena offered, and it was right then Kara realized how close they were again. If she took a tiny step back and a tiny step to the right, she’d probably be right up against Lena’s front. “Although, that would beat the point of you washing my clothes in the first place since we wouldn’t be going out in public.”

Kara took her options into consideration (while also trying not to focus on how warm Lena’s hand was on her back and how she was pretty sure Lena saw her bite her lip a little bit) and gave a short hum. “I mean,” she started, hitting start on the washer and turning so she was facing Lena (and sure, she missed the hand on her back but Lena was just… Like… So pretty), “I definitely wouldn’t complain if we stayed here.”

Lena did that thing with her eyebrows. Kara noticed it a little too much, but like— her eyebrow thing. Wow. Kara needed an ambulance, stat. “Is that a yes, then, Ms. Danvers?” 

“Sure,” Kara nodded. “We can eat Chinese for breakfast like idiots and watch… Do you like Merlin?” 

“Morgana is a lesbian,” Lena said with, ironically, the straightest face she could ever have. 

“She looks like you, y’know?” Kara said, thinking out loud. “I mean, that would explain why she’s so pretty.” It hit her then what she said, and she was sure her eyeballs would pop out of her head because, damn it Kara, get yourself together for once. 

But Lena’s straight face burst into a big smile at that, and heck… If Kara’s mouth moving faster than her brain got Lena to smile like such a dork, she was down. Kara found herself smiling back so brightly. There was something about that Lena Luthor smile that was just infectious. 

“God, Kara,” Lena pushed her shoulder lightly, unable to stop herself from smiling. “You’re a big flirt, you know that?”

“Only to you,” she said again, before she could think about it. Jesus, Kara! Shut up!

And no, she didn’t miss Lena biting down on her lower lip before she went to find her phone to order Chinese.

Kara just smiled the whole damn time Lena was on the phone, because how did she like this woman so much?

 

—

 

“So, you’re good now?” That was Sam, practically busting into Kara’s classroom at 7:30 A.M. the next Monday. There was bite in her voice, to say the least. Her eyes were narrow, her arms crossed. It was pretty easy to say that Kara messed up. “You’re not gonna pull that again?” 

Of course, Kara knew she was talking about how she kind of ignored Sam and Lena for two weeks. Kara sighed but nodded. She kind of deserved to have Sam be angry with her. Hell, she deserved to have Lena be mad at her. “It won’t happen again,” she confirmed, “I really am so sorry, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes hardened more, and she shook her head. “It better not,” she warned. “Lena came back from a visit with her brother— which went badly, since you wouldn’t know—only to have one of her best friends act like she didn’t exist. Ruby didn’t have a fucking clue why Lena was so upset, and frankly, it made her upset, and it was a big mess, Kara.”

“I know…” Kara trailed. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

For a moment of silence, Sam just continued to glare at her, as if deciding whether it was the truth or not. After a minute, Sam visibly relaxed a little and her eyes softened. “Now, with that out of the way… Are you okay? Lena said you wouldn’t actually tell her why you acted like that.”

“Just,” Kara wanted to sink into the floor. She’d rather that than to tell Sam the real reason. “It’s just… It’s not important.” 

Unimpressed, Sam continued, “It’s important if it was bothering you so much. I heard you weren’t sleeping again, on top of ignoring us. If we did something to hurt you, please just tell us.” She set her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Even if it’s not about us. We care about you, even if I am still pretty mad.”

“I was just being an idiot, it’s really nothing.” 

But Sam kept staring at her. Kara knew she wasn’t going to get away with not saying a single thing. Oh, god.

“It… Um… Kind of had to do with you two,” she admitted, but quickly assured, “You guys didn’t do anything wrong though! I guess I was just kinda…” Her voice dropped significantly. “Uh, jealous, or, um, something…”

“Jealous?” Sam parroted, tilting her head to the side. Kara nodded a little stiffly. “Jealous of what—“

“Please, just leave it at that,” Kara begged. “That’s really all I feel comfortable saying, and, uh, even that’s kind of um… Much.” 

“Okay,” Sam agreed, a bit reluctantly. 

 

—

 

Kara was at the school early, as she usually was. She walked in her classroom, smiling at all the cute little decorations she had put up, and set her things down on her desk. 

She wanted to get some things ready for her classes before school started, and then she was just going to relax at her desk and maybe read the latest book she’d bought. “Okay,” she said aloud to her empty room, as she grabbed a blue dry-erase marker from her desk and went up front to the whiteboard. 

Halfway through writing the words ‘Romeo & Juliet’ on the board, her phone went off. Setting down the marker, Kara looked towards her desk questioningly. She rarely got texts this early. She went to go get her phone, leaving an unfinished ‘Romeo & Ju’ on the board.

The text was from Lena.

Lena: Can you please come to my classroom?

It made Kara frown a little, a bit concerned. Lena never was so businesslike and formal in their texts, and she was pretty used to Lena just popping into her classroom at random times. Still, she texted back her confirmation. 

Kara: Okay! :)

Apparently, ‘Romeo & Ju’ was going to stay that way, because Kara slipped her cell phone into her pocket and headed out the door. 

Admittedly, she walked pretty quickly to get to Lena’s room. At the same time, she was both excited to see Lena and concerned that something might be wrong. As she reached the door, it occurred to her how little time she had spent in Lena’s classroom. It was dull, and not very welcoming, she remembered as she opened the wooden door and walked inside. 

While Kara’s classroom was colorful and decorated, Lena’s was grey and professional and left alone. Somehow it made Kara feel lonely and she wasn’t sure how Lena could stand it. She had an itch to brighten the room up somehow, make it Kara Danvers-y. 

As the door shut behind her, Kara smiled. “Lena, hi!” Kara greeted cheerfully as she saw Lena sitting at her desk, though her smile almost fell when she saw the look on Lena’s face. “Is everything okay?” Lena’s intense eyes looked nearly scared.

An uneasy smile came to play on Lena’s face, and she greeted gently, “Hi, Kara.” She stood up from her chair and rounded her desk so she was standing in front of it, leaning on it. She was fidgeting with her bracelet, not really making eye contact with Kara. “I would have come to your room, but I’m afraid I would’ve lost the nerve on the way.”

Yeah, Kara was concerned now. “What’s wrong?” she asked as she stopped in front of Lena.

“Nothing’s wrong, per se,” Lena assured, though Kara wasn’t so sure. “I just…” Kara saw Lena’s chest rise and fall heavily as she took a deep breath. “I have something to tell you. I think about it so, so much, and I think I should just tell you. May I?” 

Kara took Lena’s hand, stopping her from fidgeting. “Anything.” She couldn’t imagine what Lena could possibly be so worried about telling her. There wasn’t anything Lena could ever say that could make Kara hate her, or be mad at her. She should know that. 

Lena took another deep breath, before finally looking Kara in the eyes. “I’ve been thinking about you for a long time, Kara, you’re just… Impossible to keep out of my head. It’s kind of ridiculous how cute you are, and you’re so, so good, and I just—” She started to look down at the floor again, but Kara gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she made eye contact again. “Listen, I like you a lot.”

And Kara didn’t know what to make of any of this. Her eyes widened. There was no way Lena was— She had to be hearing her wrong— Her brain was making stuff up— 

Nope.

She definitely wasn’t imagining things.

Lena stepped away from her desk, and they were so close. Lena’s face was so close to hers, only a few inches between them, and Kara’s heart nearly stopped.

See, when Winn, and Mike, and countless other men that Kara hadn’t really liked in such a way had kissed her, they hadn’t given her any warning. They would just do it, and take her by surprise, and she didn’t like that. It didn’t really feel like she got a say when they did that. She always had been bothered by that. 

But Lena didn’t do that. 

Lena managed to keep her eye contact even though they were so close, and she asked Kara in a voice more vulnerable than Kara had ever heard, “Would it be okay if I kissed you, Kara?”

It would have been impossible for Kara to voice how much she really did appreciate that Lena asked her. Her mind was going a mile a minute, flooded with all kinds of thoughts, yet at the same time, it was going completely blank. Somehow, she managed to get words out, and all she managed to say was, “Please.”

Their hands still locked together, Lena closed the space between them and kissed her, so gently like Kara would somehow break if she wasn’t careful. It was such a soft, and genuine kiss that Kara was amazed she didn’t burst into tears right then. 

If she hadn’t been completely positive before that she absolutely adored Lena, she was definitely certain now. Her heart swelled at the soft kiss that she eagerly returned, unable to comprehend the fact that Lena Luthor liked her like that— that Lena Luthor was kissing her. She wasn’t sure anything else had ever felt as perfectly right as this, and God she wanted it to last—

Her mind got a functioning thought through to her then.

She pulled away from Lena quickly, even though she already missed Lena’s lips on her own, and asked in a voice that was almost scared, “What about Sam?” 

“What?” Lena asked, eyebrow tilting upwards. “What does Sam have to do with this?” She sounded genuinely confused, which in turn confused Kara.

“You’re— You’re dating her!” Kara exclaimed like she couldn’t believe she had to clarify that. Had that really not crossed Lena’s mind? How on Earth—

She started laughing. Lena started laughing. 

Kara was baffled. “What’s so funny?!” she questioned, setting her hands on her hips in a superhero pose. 

Lena backed up a step and she crossed her arms. She had the most amused smirk on her beautiful face, and Kara didn’t understand what was happening. “You think I’m dating Sam?” 

“W-well, yeah,” Kara said.

“We most definitely are not,” Lena assured, and Kara’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “We were girlfriends for a while back in college, but I assure you, it just didn’t quite work out that way. I care about her so much, of course, but not so much in a romantic way.”

This was news to Kara. “I…”

“You really thought we were dating?” 

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, slapping her palm to her forehead and groaning. “I spent this whole time with the idea you two were girlfriends and I was invading on you guys. God.”

Lena laughed. “Well, thank God Sam convinced me to tell you how I feel,” she said, “or else you never would have, hm?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to get in between your relationship!”

“The one that doesn’t exist,” Lena teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes at a laughing Lena. She thought this whole time that Lena had a girlfriend. The whole dang time! How could she have been this stupid? Jeez, Kara…

But then she got shy again, and she asked Lena quietly, “You really like me?” She still couldn’t quite grasp the fact. “I mean, you’re Lena Luthor, look at you.” 

Scoffing, Lena’s hand found Kara’s. “Please. I can’t believe you actually wanted to kiss me. I thought I was about to ruin our friendship,” she admitted. 

“I have such a huge crush on you,” Kara blurted. “I just… You’re just… Wow, Lena.” 

“You’re pretty ‘wow’ yourself,” Lena smiled, and Kara loved how obvious the blush on her cheeks was. 

Lena Luthor had a crush on her. Lena Luthor kissed her. Oh. My. God. What had she ever done to deserve this? She could give a whole acceptance speech right about now. 

“And, just to confirm,” Kara said with a bit of laughter, “you are NOT dating Sam?”

“Definitely not,” Lena confirmed, smirking. 

“In that case…” Kara said, gaining some confidence. “May I kiss you?”

“Absolutely,” Lena nodded, and Kara was kissing her again. There really isn’t a way to describe how perfect kissing Lena Luthor really was. Kara had watched a lot of Disney movies in her life, and all that True Love’s Kiss stuff that Alex called bullshit was seeming pretty accurate right now. God, it was perfect. 

Kara wasn’t quite sure if she led Lena or if Lena led her, but Lena’s back was pressed against her desk now, and Kara was definitely the one to deepen the kiss and lift Lena up onto the surface (Her muscles came in handy, it appeared). Kara really couldn’t even think about how she was sure Lena’s dark lipstick was going to be smudged onto her after this. Frankly, kissing Lena and feeling Lena’s hands on her hips was enough to distract her from those worries.

Breaking the kiss just slightly, Kara told Lena, “I like you so much, Lena Luthor.” Lena pulled her back into the kiss. Her teeth scraped against Lena’s bottom lip, and the little, breathy noise Lena made sent shivers down Kara’s spine. 

How dare she let herself believe Lena was with Sam? She’d been missing out on this the whole time. And this was certainly something she didn’t want to miss. 

Then, the classroom door swung open and the two leaped away from each other so quickly Lena almost fell off the desk. “Luthor—“ Siobhan Smythe stopped in her tracks as she came inside. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she started at the two, who despite being teachers, looked like two teenagers caught making out. 

Lena slid off the desk and cleared her throat. She asked in that professional tone she sported, “How can I help you, Ms. Smythe?” 

Kara was impressed by Lena’s ability to compose herself. Kara was pretty sure she herself forgot the English language. 

“I was just going to take your laptop charger for a while,” Siobhan informed, looking between the two. “What exactly are you two doing?” 

“Having a conversation,” Lena told her smoothly, as Kara just stood there like a deer in headlights. Why, of all people, did Siobhan Smythe have to bust through that door? Kara was a good person but she was about to toss Siobhan out the window.

Siobhan hummed, before scoffing, “Liars.” She started, pointing at Lena, “Fix your skirt, hon. Your lipstick is fucked beyond belief. Your bun is falling apart. Also, you’re pale, I could see your blush from a mile away.” Then she pointed at Kara. “You look like your parents just walked in on you watching porn. Somehow, you’re blushing more than her. You have her,” she looked at Lena, “lipstick on your face. Not to mention, you had Luthor here backed up onto her desk when I walked in here. Never would have thought you were a bottom, Luthor.”

Lena cleared her throat. 

Rolling her eyes, Siobhan said, “I’m going to use Snapper’s charger. I don’t trust anything that’s been on that desk now.” With that, she left and slammed the door behind her. 

Kara and Lena looked at each other, before they both started laughing. 

“Dear God, why?” Lena covered her face with both her hands.

“We’re a mess,” Kara took a long, deep breath, but she was smiling so, so wide. 

Lena Luthor liked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys happy? i am  
> good job lena goddamn luthor for actually making a move


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I love these two???  
> Thank you all who read this, leave kudos, comment, everything! I love you! You're literally the lifeblood of this!
> 
> Thanks to sapphicswimmer for beta-ing this!

As she and Lena pulled away from each other, Kara couldn’t help but whisper, “I could do that all day.” She didn’t entirely mean to say it— in fact, the words were a little embarrassing. But Lena didn’t seem to think it was weird.

“I could, too,” Lena agreed, laughing a little breathily. The woman looked messy and out of breath, and Kara was sure she wasn’t much better off, but goodness, Lena was so, so, so attractive. Kara decided she was, by far, the luckiest woman in the whole damn universe. 

A small chill ran down Kara’s spine as Lena’s hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip. The touch wasn’t featherlike, so it didn’t tickle. It was instead just firm enough to apply some pressure, and Kara saw from the corner of her eye that the pad of Lena’s thumb now had lipstick on it. She must have wiped some of it off Kara’s lips. 

“Thanks,” Kara breathed, wishing there were enough words in the English language to describe just how much she liked Lena, how she was sure her face was going to be frozen in a wide grin forever after this.

Just as it appeared Lena was going to answer, Lena’s cellphone went off. It startled the two, who both jumped slightly, but not nearly as much as when Siobhan Smythe had caught them making out like hormonal teenagers.

Sighing dramatically, Kara let go of Lena and Lena did the same (despite their wishes). Lena gave her an apologetic smile as she rounded her desk (the desk Kara had just had Lena pinned to for a good 20 minutes, at the least, while they kissed… This was Kara’s new favorite desk) to retrieve her phone. 

Lena stared down at her ringing cellphone briefly, before shaking her head and gazing at Kara with puppy eyes. “I have to take this, unfortunately.”

“It’s okay,” Kara assured, though she wished they could continue what they had been up to. “I should finish getting ready for classes, anyway.” ‘Romeo and Ju’ was still unfinished on the board, after all.

Lena seemed to be itching to say something, but she and Kara both knew the phone would stop ringing quickly, so she answered it and said, “Lena Luthor speaking,” as she came back around the desk. She kissed Kara on the cheek, lingering just too long like she had that night outside Kara’s door. Frown bursting right back into a grin, Kara nearly squealed.

‘Bye,’ Lena mouthed at her, before speaking into her phone again. “No, I’m here. My apologies.”

Kara really couldn’t help herself; she quickly pecked Lena on the lips and then half-ran from the room to give Lena her privacy. She waved as she shut the door, and then leaned against the outside of it with the biggest, most sunshiney smile anyone had ever seen, and said in too loud a voice, “Yes!”

Needless to say, Snapper Carr gave her a funny look as he passed down the hallway, sipping his plain black coffee.

Snapper Carr, Siobhan Smythe, Veronica Sinclair—literally anyone could do anything to her right now, and Kara would still be having THE best day ever. Lena kissed her! Lena liked her!

Despite needing to finish getting her classwork prepared, Kara needed to spill this new information to a certain someone. She darted just down the hall and took the corner— that’s where Alex’s classroom was. Kara busted in through the doorway and nearly gave her sister a heart attack. 

Alex’s classroom was nowhere near as dull as Lena’s, but nowhere near as flashy and Kara’s, either. It was still dully colored like Lena’s, but it was much more welcoming and warm than the Luthor’s room. Her desk had pictures of Kara and Maggie—mostly of Alex and Maggie together. She had a couple of Eliza and one or two of Kara with Winn. Kara had been the one to get her to put all the pictures on her desk, and Alex could say what she wanted, but Kara knew she loved having them.

“Christ, Kara,” Alex blinked at her as she set down her pen. “Where’s the fire?”

“I’m about to explode, Alex!” Kara was about to, like, jump up and down. A lot.

“What’s wrong?” Her sister immediately asked, getting protective, and tightening her hands into fists. Kara was barely holding herself back from smiling to fake her sister out. “Did something happen?” She questioned, which actually translated into ‘who do I need to kill?’

But Kara’s facade broke then, and she smiled. “Oh, something happened all right.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, prompting her.

“Lena kissed me!” Kara blurted, unable to keep up the suspense any longer.

This looked like news to Alex. Whatever she was expecting, this was certainly far from it. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth hung open limply for a moment before she got some words out. “Excuse me?”

“Lena told me she really likes me— and then she asked if she could kiss me and— I mean, I— of course, I was like ‘obviously!’, and…” Kara could still feel Lena’s lips on hers. She probably still had that gorgeous, dark lipstick smeared on them. “We kissed! A lot!” A lot was a total understatement. “Alex, I’m so happy, I’m just…”

This new information finally seemed to be sinking in for Alex, finally got through to her head, because she snapped out of her shock and said, “That’s great, Kara!”

Kara squealed, the noise loud and shrill— but who cares about a busted eardrum? Lena Luthor had a crush on her! She’d take a ringing ear any day!

“So, wait,” Alex asked, leaning forward, interested in this whole deal. “So you and Luthor are gonna be a thing now?”

“Yep!” Kara clapped her hands together, excited. Then, a thought occurred to her and she put on a serious face. “Alex, don’t you dare go and freak her out with the Sister Talk. You already messed with her enough before that first game night was over.” 

“No promises.”

“Alex!”

But Alex was smiling a little bit. “I can’t believe this,” She said, shaking her head a bit, “the gaybie is growing up so fast. She has her first girlfriend so soon.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Kara pointed out, “You got with Maggie, like, two days after figuring out your sexuality. It took me way longer.” 

Alex ignored this. “I’m gonna give her the Sister Talk.”

“No, you won’t!” Kara glared at her, and Alex laughed. 

“I’m happy for you, sis,” she told Kara, as she got up and came around her desk to give her a hug. “Seriously.”

Kara squeezed her so tight Alex probably nearly popped, “I’m happy for me, too,” she told her. That smile was never going to leave her face that day.

—

That smile certainly didn’t leave. Not even when she was dealing with her most draining classes.

The students must have been getting suspicious since she was admittedly not really focused on her actual job and more than once a kid had to come up and snap her out of her Lena Luthor-induced coma. And she didn’t stop smiling. Probably ever. 

But, Kara really couldn’t care right then. Lena kissed her and she had every right to be excited and focused on that one thing. This was honestly the only relationship (could she call it that?) she’d been excited about in a long time, and certainly the only one she’d been this excited about. 

Kissing Lena was just so, so, so right— 

“Ms. Danvers, are you feeling alright?” 

Kara knew she jumped a little, blinking. This time the person to snap her out of her Lena-coma was—

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, then quickly corrected, “I-I mean, Ms. Luthor, I’m doing just, uh, swell.”

As Lena set a cup of coffee down in front of Kara, she raised an eyebrow. She had this expression that was probably something like ‘Wow, I kissed this absolute loser. Who says the word swell? That’s nerdy as hell,’ if Kara were to guess. 

But she didn’t mention how big of a nerd Kara was. “You just seem a little lost in your thoughts…” Her voice lowered, but not so much— Kara was sure the whole class could still hear it. “Thinking about anything, or anyone, specific, Ms. Danvers?” 

Breath hitching at the contact of Lena’s hand suddenly on her back, rubbing tiny circles, Kara said, “I think you know just what might be on my mind, Ms. Luthor." She could be smooth if she wanted. Maybe. “Don’t you?”

“I have an idea,” Lena teased, “but maybe later you can show me just what exactly is distracting you so much?”

“Definitely,” Kara breathed, wishing she could keep her cool while flirting. She was maybe more confident in doing—like pushing Lena up against her desk—rather than saying. 

Then, Lena leaned close to her, so she could whisper in her hear. “I meant to ask earlier, but I was a little distracted…” Kara could tell Lena was losing that flirty confidence she had been sporting. “But since I think we’ve made it clear we’re both into each other, may I take you on a date?”

“A-Absolutely,” Kara whispered back, unsure how she was so shocked at the proposition of a date after what had gone down that morning. “I would love to.”

Lena pulled away, and Kara loved how soft and genuine her smile was. “Great. Is Saturday okay?”

“Of course,” Kara said instantly. And if Saturday wasn’t okay, she would make it okay. “Where at—doing what?”

Smirking, Lena shook her head. “It’ll be a surprise.”

“O-Okay,” Kara managed. A surprise— now she was even more excited than she already was for this date. Damn it, Lena knew how to keep her standing on her toes.

“It’s a da—“ She seemed to remember the environment they were in, and that she was sparkly loudly again because she looked around for a brief second before speaking again, “See you, Ms. Danvers.”   
“See you, Ms. Luthor,” Kara repeated as she smiled softly, and Lena left, waving on her way out. 

Kara’s current class was a group of 11th graders— So she wasn’t all that surprised when she heard more than a few whispers regarding the apparent ‘sexual tension’ between her and Ms. Luthor. She cleared her throat rather loudly, and the kids knew she heard them because they just laughed to themselves. 

Sipping on her scalding coffee (she had to stop drinking coffee around Lena, she kept forgetting it was hot) and rolling her eyes she let it slide. 

After all, how could she be mad at anything right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna say that kara is a top despite her inability to function around her first girlfriend. give the poor top a break.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Very sorry for how long it’s been, but the good news is, school (and finals eesh) are over, which means I should be able to get back to weekly updates with this one! 
> 
> Love you all who leave kudos, comment, and just read this!
> 
> Thanks as usual to the lovely sapphicswimmer for beta-ing.

“No. Freaking. Way.” 

“Yes, way!” Kara still couldn’t believe it herself. 

Winn’s jaw was pretty much hitting the floor. “Lena Luthor kissed you on the mouth,” he clarified. “Lena Luthor asked you out. On a date. Like, a real date.”

The wide grin on her face was never going to go away. Kara nodded, squealing like she were a teenager again. Winn laughed as he pulled her into a side hug, muttering something about how he couldn’t believe that really happened. “That’s so cool, Kara!” He exclaimed, squeezing her as she hugged him back, maybe a little rougher than she should.

“When is it?” He asked, breaking free of Kara’s death hug.

“Saturday,” she said instantly, and oh, god, she couldn’t wait for Saturday. 

“Oh shit, Alex is gonna be giving Lena hell at game night on Thursday, dude.”

“She better not.” Kara had actually totally forgotten about game night, honestly. It was hard to remember things when the most beautiful woman EVER had kissed you and asked you out, you know? 

“You’re so gay, Kara,” Winn sighed teasingly, and she just rolled her eyes. He was right, after all. 

— 

Waiting for Saturday was literally the worst. 

Lena and Kara were pretty much torturing each other—on Kara’s end it was definitely on purpose, and she was sure Lena was doing it purposely, too. She knew that smirk that the woman wore when she succeeded in making Kara go bright red. 

Work was...much different. Really, if Kara had thought they’d been flirting in the workplace before, she was way wrong. Sure, they had been, but now it was like—dear god. Kara was actually going to lose her mind. 

On Wednesday in the morning, all the staff and Morgan Edge had another meeting. Kara had prepared to watch Lena and Edge bite each other’s heads off, and she had been ready to rip Edge’s head off if he said anything bad to Lena, but Lena didn’t seem at all interested in Edge today. 

The man was rambling on about god knows what, and Lena was taking her notes on pages scattered all around her on the tabletop. 

Pretty normal.

And then—and then this woman decided to take her eyes off her notes and she looked at Kara. With that smirk—that smirk—on her face, she made a not-so-discrete glance towards Kara’s lips, and she freaking winked as her eyes met Kara’s again. 

While they were in a meeting!

As Lena went back to her papers, Kara quickly glanced around the table and at Edge, just to make sure no one was really paying attention to the two of them. No one seemed to be—Edge was having a good old time talking about nonsense, Alex and Sam were both talking in whispers to each other, and everyone else was just spaced out or hiding their phones under their folders.

Teachers were as bad as students, Kara had realized that quickly after becoming a teacher. 

But, seeing as no one was paying particular attention to she and Lena, Kara decided two could play at Lena’s game. And she would do it better. 

As unnoticeably as possible, she scooted her chair closer to Lena’s (they already had put their chairs quite close together without really realizing, so she didn’t have to move far). Rather slowly, Kara set her hand on Lena’s thigh, and even though she was only resting it there, Lena immediately looked up from her papers with a look of shock. 

Apparently, Lena wasn’t good at keeping things discreet, because Edge suddenly asked, “You have a problem, Luthor?” 

Kara nearly snorted at how Lena blinked with the shocked look still on her face before she recovered and smiled sourly at Edge. “Just get your speech over with, Edge, we all have things to do.” 

Lena’s cheeks were red, so even though she gained her businesswoman composure back, her blushing was a giveaway.

Edge started talking again, and Lena looked at Kara with a deadly look in her eyes that made Kara almost laugh really hard.

She leaned close to Lena, and whispered, “I consider that a victory.”

Lena set her pen down as she rolled her eyes, and she moved her hand under the table so she could hold Kara’s. “Fine, Ms. Danvers,” she whispered back, “You win that round.”

Which evolved into a lot of that in the workplace. 

— 

As usual, Lena would come into Kara’s classroom and bring her tea or coffee, chat (flirt) for a minute or two, and leave. But now that involved a lot of Lena leaning unbearably close to her, hand set on Kara’s knee or rubbing small circles onto her thigh as she pretended to be very interested in the work on Kara’s laptop screen. Which, for the record, made Kara very, very weak. But she would whisper some things into Lena’s ear that would make Alex actually set herself on fire, and the comments always got Lena’s face bright red. 

The teacher’s lounge was quite not-safe-for-work at times, too, now. 

The P.E. teacher—a woman named Susan Vasquez—had bumped into Kara after witnessing one of Kara and Lena’s moments. She solemnly put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and wished her good luck. Sam had laughed really hard.

Literally, waiting for Saturday was so horrible.

—

Maggie had actually shaken Kara’s hand when she walked in the door, with a dead serious look on her face. Kara was confused until Maggie’s seriousness broke and she started laughing and told her, “Alex told me you got the girl. From a Senior Lesbian to a baby gay, very good job, kiddo.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kara said, smiling and shaking her head as she headed for the fridge to get drinks for her sister and Maggie. 

“Lena’s coming tonight, isn’t she?” Alex questioned, and as soon as Kara said yes, Maggie gave Alex a little shove. 

“Alex, leave the poor gay’s girlfriend alone.” 

Alex seemed entirely unconvinced by Maggie. “You’re going to spend the whole time teasing both of them and we all know it. I have to make sure my baby sister is with a good lady. You’re just a mess, Mags.”

Joining the two in the living room, Kara shrugged. “That’s a valid argument, sis.” She handed both of them a glass of wine, before smiling a little bit too sweetly at Alex. “But if you’re mean to Lena I will throw you all the way to the moon.” 

“Oof, Little Danvers has some bite!” Maggie laughed, before Kara looked at her, too, with a gaze that said ‘you’re dead if you’re mean to her, too.' Maggie blinked, before making eye contact with her girlfriend and saying, “Guess we’re gonna die tonight because there is no way I’m not teasing the gays.” 

Kara just rolled her eyes. She didn’t really think either Maggie or Alex would actually be mean to Lena, but she was convinced Maggie was going to embarrass her in front of Lena and she was going to go insane because she wanted Lena to not think she was a weirdo or something. 

But before she had time to threaten them more, someone knocked on the door and Kara practically flew to it, she ran so quickly. She threw the door open, and admittedly, of the four people there, she noticed Lena first. “Hi, Lena!” 

“Hi, Kara,” Lena smiled. 

Kara just grinned at Lena, absolutely loving how pretty she was, how nice she was, how—

“Okay, keep it in your pants, ladies, there’s a child here,” Winn teased them, pointing at Ruby. Sam joined in with the teasing, covering Ruby’s eyes with her hand for good measure. Ruby honestly looked kind of offended and she looked like she wanted to grab her Mom’s hand and pull it away (but she was holding a box of pizza).

“YEAH, KEEP YOUR BONER TO YOURSELF, KARA!” Maggie yelled from the living room. 

Kara knew two things:

A) Her face was bright red, and B), this was going to be a long night.

She had absolutely no idea what to say, so instead of saying anything to anyone, she just stepped to the side and waved everyone in. “The— uh— living room—“ She pointed where Alex and Maggie were, “Uh, yeah. I’ll get drinks and stuff.” Having said that, she darted into the kitchen. 

Oh, god, she was actually going to die tonight. 

Right as Kara opened the fridge and was about to start grabbing drinks, she felt that familiar hand on her lower back. “Lena,” She said, in sort of a hushed manner, hand frozen out in front of her in the motion to get a bottle of wine. Lena had that effect on her. Her brain just— stopped functioning correctly.

“Thought you could use a hand with the drinks,” Lena said innocently, and Kara finally looked over her shoulder to give her a look that said ‘I know what you’re doing’.

Lena ignored this, and reached for a bottle of red wine that was in the fridge. Which meant she was pretty much entirely pressed up against the back of Kara, and Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her neck, and Kara was going to actually die. 

She lingered for much longer than necessary, before retreating with the wine bottle in hand and that certain smirk on her face. Kara huffed, knowing her face was probably bright red because she honest to god could never control her blushing, and grabbed two juice boxes from the fridge. “If we were alone, I swear...” Kara muttered quietly to Lena, honestly kind of wishing she could just pull Lena into her bedroom for a minute to kiss her. 

She could see Lena’s face was red, too. That was good enough for her (for the moment). 

“You wanna tell me what’s planned for our date?” Kara asked as Lena started pouring wine for herself, Winn, and Sam. Saying the word date made her smile a little. She still couldn’t believe it.

“No, Ms. Danvers,” Lena teased, setting down the wine bottle. “Have patience, darling.” 

A pout formed on Kara’s face, and she was absolutely positive Lena was about to spill. But, Winn yelled, “C’mon, nerds! You’re taking forever.”

So, Kara and Lena gave each other a glance, and gathered up the drinks.

“What are we playing first?” Kara asked, giving Ruby one of the juice boxes she got and keeping the other for herself. She sat down on the couch with Lena, became quite aware of Lena using one of the couch’s small pillows to block the space between them so she could hold Kara’s hand behind it, and said loudly to the group, “And try not to be so weird, because we literally have a kid here, Maggie.”

Maggie blinked, setting down her wine. “I just have no idea why you think I would say anything PG-13, Little Danvers.” But she was smiling. 

Kara looked at her, unconvinced. 

“Your dimples give you away, babe,” Alex told her.

“Fuck, ya got me.” Maggie snapped her fingers.

Sam looked like she was already prepared to grab Ruby and bolt, meanwhile Ruby looked more entertained than Kara had ever seen anyone.

“This is gonna be a wild night,” Winn said in amusement. And yeah, Kara agreed it was definitely going to be amusing, at the least.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is incoherent please let me know I didn’t write any of it in order   
> Also I just wanted to get it uploaded so I’m gonna reupload when it’s edited but for now,,, here you go. Love you assholes

Choosing a game to play was taking FOREVER. Kara was about to lose her mind at this rate.

“Dude, that game is fucking boring,” Maggie argued with Winn, grabbing the box from him and sliding it across the floor, as far away from the group as possible.

Looking personally offended, Winn pretty much dove across the floor to rescue the game. “Battleship isn’t boring, Maggie,” He argued back, pointing at the box in his hold, “you’re just awful at it.”

“What?” Maggie looked to Alex for backup.

“You kind of are, Mags,” Alex shrugged.

“Whose side are you even on, Danvers?” Maggie squinted at her girlfriend, before taking a long sip of wine. Winn stuck his tongue out at her in some sort of victory pose, and she responded with her middle finger. 

Looking at the pile of game boxes in the middle of everyone, Kara suggested, “What about, um... Twister?” 

Setting her wine down a little forcefully as if to make a point, Maggie countered this suggestion with, “Hell no. You and Luthor will end up fucking.”

“Ew,” Ruby muttered.

Maggie pointed at Ruby, “And there’s a kid here,” She then pointed at Kara and Lena, “so no fucking tonight, girls.”

Kara and Lena both glanced at each other, and Kara would bet her entire house that her whole face was probably red. Why can’t she control herself from being a MESS around Lena Luthor?

“Maggie, you need to calm down,” Sam said, looking mortified at this conversation (but Kara thought she looked a little amused as well). 

“I second that,” Alex looked visibly repulsed, “I do not need to hear about my sister fucking anyone.”

“I’m not screwing anybody!” Kara defended herself.

“If that’s the case, poor Lena,” Winn said, shaking his head solemnly. 

“Poor Lena, indeed,” Lena herself said, and Kara nearly broke her neck she turned so quickly to give Lena a ‘what the fuck’ look. The Luthor smiled at her innocently.

This got Maggie howling with laughter and she said something about really liking Lena. Still disgusted, Alex chugged her glass of wine and started pouring herself another glass, muttering about how gross everyone there was.

“How about we just play charades?” Sam proposed loudly, trying to save her daughter from being traumatized further. Kara thought Sam’s face might actually be redder than her own, and that said something.

—

Truly, the night went better than Kara would have expected considering it involved Maggie and alcohol. She was expecting a lot worse (and hopefully Ruby wasn’t TOO scarred). When everyone was getting ready to leave, Maggie gave Sam a hug and told her she was sorry while laughing. 

Ruby had a really good time, actually. Maggie, Alex, and Winn were all really friendly with her once everyone had ceased arguing over what to play and Kara was pretty sure Alex was going to try and adopt Ruby at this rate. 

And as for her and Lena, Kara spent a little bit more time than necessary (AKA, she didn’t stop) casting glances at the woman next to her. And holding her hand behind the couch pillow every chance she got. And wishing everyone would walk out of the room for a minute so she could ravage Lena. Or something. She couldn’t think straight (that was exactly the cause of all of it).

“It’s totally not fair that you and Lena won charades,” Winn was complaining only half-jokingly from across the room where he was grabbing his jacket, “you guys have like, an advantage.”

Lena was smiling (which made Kara so happy, as usual) and she questioned, “And what advantage might that be?”

“Lesbianism or something,” Winn stated, “I swear to god it was either going to be you two, or Maggie and Alex. It’s like a superpower at this point, Sam and Ruby and I stood no chance.” 

“Lesbianism seems like a good superpower,” Kara chimed in, shaking her head.

“National City’s superhero,” Winn started for the apartment’s door, “Supergirl, saving our city with the power of lesbianism.”

“Supergirl?” Kara asked.

Winn looked at her like it should be obvious, “It’d be your superhero name. I think Ms. Grant said it one time.”

“That’s a dumb superhero name.” Kara was concerned. That was probably the worst superhero name anyone could make up. How uncreative do you have to be to name a superhero “Super”?

Winn was about to argue, but Maggie clapped and said, “Okay, kids, play nice.” SO instead he just threw open the apartment door and walked out with probably the most sass Kara had ever seen in her life. 

“Thanks for having us, Kara,” Sam said, smiling. 

“Of course!” She nodded, and looked at Ruby, “And it was fun seeing you again, Ruby.” She held her hand out for a high five, and Ruby high fived her. 

“Maggie is hilarious,” Ruby told Kara, and Kara shrugged because... Well, Maggie was certainly SOMETHING. “And weird. Thanks for letting me come even though you guys are nuts.”

This made Kara laugh as she said, “No problem.” 

Kara gave Alex a hug before she and Maggie left (but not without Maggie making a comment about what exactly she and Alex were going to do when they got home...which made Kara shudder), and just as Sam, Ruby, and Lena were about to head out, she and Lena made eye contact.

“Sam,” Kara said quickly, not breaking eye contact with Lena. It was really hard to look away from her. “Lena will catch up with you, okay?”

Sam glanced at both of them, a knowing look on her face as she smirked a little, and nodded. “See you, Kara.” 

“Bye, Kara!” Ruby waved before running down the hall.

“Bye, Ruby!” Kara called after her. “See you tomorrow, Sam.”

Once Sam had gotten down the hall, and Kara had shut the apartment door, she looked back to Lena. “So...” Kara trailed, her awkwardness coming right back to her. So much for being bold.

“So...” Lena repeated, smiling. “Your sister’s girlfriend is something else.”

Kara laughed a little, “Maggie’s a mess and always has been. I still love her, though.” Which was true. Even if Maggie annoyed the hell out of her she really did like her. “Hope she didn’t embarrass you too much.”

“Oh, I think she embarrassed you more than me,” Lena pointed out, smirking a little. 

“Can I kiss you?“ Kara asked quickly, adjusting her glasses a little nervously. Of course she shouldn’t be nervous, she had kissed this woman plenty of times by this point, but... Damn Lena. Lena was by far the most perfect person Kara had ever met and even when she tried to channel her bravery she still would end up stuttering herself into oblivion around Lena. 

“Please, do,” Lena answered, and Kara was grinning ear to ear. 

“Thank Rao, I’ve wanted to, like, all night,” Kara said quietly, and took the step she needed to be closer to Lena, and kissed her gently, setting her hands on Lena’s hips.

Lena kissed her back, of course, and Kara was hoping Sam wasn’t in too much of a hurry because she really didn’t want to say bye to Lena just yet (or, like, ever). 

Kara hadn’t been writing much lately for one reason or another, but she was pretty sure she could write a whole novel on how Lena Luthor was the most perfect person in the world. 

Quite sooner than either of them wanted, Kara broke the kiss, though she didn’t move far. She still held Lena and Lena held her, and truthfully if Kara moved an inch they would be locking lips again. “You, um, wanna sleep over?” Kara asked, smiling a little sheepishly, “I don’t particularly want you to leave.”

Lena didn’t answer right away, instead she stepped out of Kara’s hold. Kara had a slight sense she shouldn’t have asked, or maybe Lena didn’t really like her, or— or something. Her brain kind of went right to overdrive with that simple little thing.

But Lena gave her a quick peck on the lips, and smiled softly, as if sensing Kara’s overthinking. “I’m gonna text Sam and tell her I won’t be coming with them, honey,” She explained, taking her phone from her coat pocket.

“O-Okay!” Kara nodded quickly as Lena typed away on her phone. She was both excited that Lena was staying, and also slightly flustered at Lena calling her ‘honey’. Kara Danvers was an absolute mess for dumb pet names. And from Lena Luthor? Wow.

“Sam said she isn’t surprised,” Lena shook her head and gave a little laugh. 

“I think she’s getting a real kick out of all of this, you know,” Kara joked (okay, she was only halfway joking since Sam probably WAS laughing about all of this) as Lena shrugged her coat off and hung it back up.

“Maybe so,” Lena agreed, and Kara couldn’t help but give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You know, Ms. Danvers, you’re hard to stay away from.” Kara gave her a questioning look, and she continued, “We have a date in just a couple of days, and we work together, and yet I still just want to spend all my time with you. It’s...” She trailed for a moment, “New, to me, but I’m definitely not complaining. I just like being around you.” And... Yep. Kara was seeing things right; Lena was blushing and looked sort of embarrassed to say such things. 

“You’re really cute,” Kara laughed at her, and Lena just kinda of shrugged. Taking Lena’s hand and heading to her couch, she added, “For the record, Ms. Luthor,” She said that teasingly, “I feel the exact same about you. Honestly, Winn is probably getting sick of me talking about you so much.”

As soon as Kara sat down, Lena was next to her and snuggling into Kara’s side. “Poor Winn,” She laughed a tiny bit, “Sam hasn’t stopped teasing me about how much I like you.”

“Oh?” Kara prompted, setting her arm around Lena’s shoulders, which made Lena cuddle closer into her. 

“Mhmm, since we met she was pretty convinced I had a crush on you,” Lena told her, before looking at Kara and smiling, “and, I mean, she wasn’t wrong. It’s hard to resist that Kara Danvers charm.”

Scoffing, Kara looked at Lena like she had an extra head. “Charm? Is that what you call it?” She asked. “I’m pretty sure stuttering and being a nervous wreck isn’t charming.” She was pretty much a mess, after all.

“That’s endearing,” Lena admitted, “but I’d say the Kara Danvers charm is more... How you’re really nice to be around. You’re just so bright and kind... You’re all sunshine, Kara Danvers.” 

Kara wasn’t sure how to respond to Lena (she was... really sweet, and Kara was bad with compliments). So, instead of replying, she just smiled at Lena and found her hand to her hold. The message seemed to get across. 

“I really like you,” Kara blurted out, and wanted to slap herself. God, Kara didn’t think she was very good with words considering she was a writer. Lena seemed to have more eloquence than she did.

It got Lena smiling though, and she said, “Well, I happen to really like you, too, Kara Danvers.”

“That’s— That’s really good.”

“I definitely think so,” Lena said, before shifting on the couch so she could kiss Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is a piece of shit and I love her


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill ladies: I suck at posting. ;)
> 
> Thank all of you for reading and comments and shit it makes my day!!!

When Kara woke up, the first thing she noticed was the unfamiliar weight on her chest. It took her hazy mind a second to wake up, and realize it was Lena’s head resting on her. Lena was still sleeping, clinging onto Kara. A soft smile grew on Kara’s face at the sight. 

To be perfectly frank, Kara liked waking up in her bed with Lena next to her much more than waking up in her bed without Lena. 

With her free arm (the one that wasn’t under Lena), Kara reached out for her phone, fumbling around on the table until she grabbed it. She checked the time: 6:03 A.M. Which was about 15 minutes before she had her alarm set, though her alarm was more for backup since she tended to wake up when she needed to on her own.

There were a few texts on the lock screen, from last night as well as this morning. She hadn’t really looked at her phone much last night. 

One was from Maggie, with a rather... Interesting text regarding her and Lena that made Kara’s face go red and she immediately deleted it, glancing down at Lena for a second.

The next few were from her sister, and Winn, about pretty much the same thing, except much less graphic and PG 13 as Maggie’s.

Kara set her phone down, and turned her focus back to Lena. “Hey,” She said quietly, “Lena.” She waited a moment before repeating her name a little bit louder.

“Hmm?” Lena hummed, sounding tired. 

“We have to go to work soon.” Not to mention Kara’s arm was kind of going numb, even if she did love cuddling with the Luthor. “Wakey wakey.” 

That line seemed to get Lena more awake, because she scoffed and shifted so she could look at Kara. “Wakey?” She questioned, raising her eyebrow. 

“You chose to deal with me, you gotta deal with weird... things,” Kara tried to defend herself, grinning. 

“You’re something else, Kara,” Lena told her.

“I know. Now, we really gotta get up soon.”

“But this is so nice,” Lena countered, and Kara didn’t have time to respond before Lena was kissing her.

And, honestly, that was way better than any response she could have given, in Kara’s opinion.

Kara pulled Lena as close as she possibly could, rubbing her back gently as she kissed her. Screw work if it meant ending this, right? 

When Lena finally pulled away, Kara smiled brightly at her. “Golly,” She said quietly, still not used to Lena’s... Everything. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to Lena. She didn’t really want to ever get used to it. The butterflies Lena gave her were quite welcome.

Now this had Lena entertained. “Golly? Good god, Kara.” 

“Don’t even start,” Kara warned, though she couldn’t suppress her grin, “I will push you off of this bed, don’t test me.” 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Lena rolled her eyes. She gave Kara another kiss, this one much shorter, before getting off the bed and stretching her back. Kara followed suit, sliding out of the blankets and onto the cold floor. She missed being in bed with Lena already.

“As much as I enjoy spending time with you,” Lena said, “we chose a shitty night to sleepover.”

Confused, Kara asked, “How come?” Did she do something?

Lena motioned to herself, and Kara got what she meant. “Oh, you don’t have extra clothes. Right.” Really, she was just relieved she didn’t upset Lena or something. Clothes was a pretty simple fix. “Just raid my closet for something.”

“Dress like a butch lesbian for a day, sounds fun,” Lena acknowledged as she went for Kara’s closet, and Kara furrowed her eyebrows like she was confused.

Lena seemed to somehow catch this sense of confusion, because she glanced back at Kara and laughed at her. “Kara, honey, you dress so butch that literally no one is surprised you’re making out with a woman these days.” 

“I was surprised,” Kara tried to argue.

“You’re the only one who was truly surprised, love.” Lena told her, and Kara raised her hands in defeat. Satisfied, Lena started looking through Kara’s shirts. “Look, Kara: flannel, flannel, flannel, and... Flannel. That’s 90% of your wardrobe.”

“So?”

“So? You’re gay.”

“You’re gay.” Kara retorted, teasingly.

“Shit, you’re right.” Lena snapped her fingers, “I didn’t know.” She pulled a shirt out of the closet (which, yes, was a button down) and looked at it for a second, and grabbed some pants, too, before starting to change.

Kara immediately shot her eyes down to the floor. Why did Lena have to change right there? Kara was enough of a mess around her without that. 

“My Mother would have an aneurysm if she saw me wearing this,” Lena was laughing at herself, which drew Kara’s attention back to her and she looked up. 

“It’s... Definitely weird seeing you dressed like that.” Kara had gotten used to Lena in pretty fancy clothing and uncomfortable high heels. She never really pictured the Luthor in the clothes she normally wore. “You look good, though. And much more comfortable.”

“Much more comfortable,” Lena agreed.

“Nevermind your Mother, I think everyone at work is going to have an aneurysm seeing you dressed casually.”

“True. And your sister, especially.” Lena added.

“Oh, geez.” Yeah, Alex was never going to let Kara hear the end of it if she saw Lena wearing her clothes. Sam probably wasn’t going to leave either of them alone, too. “As much as I like seeing you in my clothes, bring a change next time you sleepover.” 

This got Lena laughing. 

Kara even managed to get Lena into a pair of tennis shoes, promising she’d give Lena her high heels the next time she came over. Which doubled as making Lena comfortable and as incentive to get Lena to come over. Score!

“Trust me, I walk to work and you would absolutely die if you wore heels,” Kara assured as Lena slipped on Kara’s shoes. 

Tying the laces together, Lena shook her head at Kara, almost amused. “You’d be impressed just how much tolerance I have against high heels. A woman in the Luthor family is raised in them.” 

“I would hate that.” 

“Yes, you would. It would totally kill your whole butch aesthetic.”

Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena. “Whateverrr. Let’s get going.” 

Lena finished, and as they left the apartment she admitted, “This is much more comfortable than what I normally wear.” Kara pumped her fist in the air, proud of getting Lena to admit she wears the most uncomfortable clothing in the world. “Do you really walk to the school every morning? Sam and I could come get you, dear.”

First of all, Kara seriously enjoyed Lena calling her pet names. A lot. “Thanks,” She gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek, “but I actually like the walk. Especially in the morning, it’s pretty quiet outside and all the birds are out and... Yeah.” She really had to get her rambling in check. 

Despite Kara’s insecurity of her own rambling, Lena was smiling at it and she just found Kara’s hand to hold as they walked. 

“Well, if you ever do need a ride, Sam and I are just a phone call away,” Lena offered, and Kara thanked her sincerely. 

—

Not too long after Kara and Lena walked into the school building, they ran into Sam.

“Good morning, lovebirds,” Sam greeted them cheerfully, before handing Lena’s laptop bag to her. 

Taking her laptop gratefully, Lena told Sam, “Thank you so much, Sam. Thank god we live together.” 

Smiling, Sam nodded, “Sure thing,” and then her smile turned into a shit-eating grin, quite similar to Maggie’s, which made Kara instantly afraid, “by the way, nice outfit, Lena. Reminds me of someone.”

Dryly, Lena joked, “I’m letting my inner butch loose.”

“Kara’s clothes are all super butch, you’re not wrong,” Sam nodded, staring at Lena and Kara’s clothes. Kara gave her a ‘what the hell’ look. “What? It’s true.” 

Giving in, Kara shrugged. “Okay. It’s two against one, I know when I’m outnumbered.” 

“Should I just have a box of your clothing shipped to Kara’s apartment?” Sam asked then, apparently taking a liking to teasing the both of them, “Specifically the lacy kind?” 

“God, Samantha,” Lena rolled her eyes, as Kara shrugged as if she were telling Sam ‘maybe’. 

“See? Kara thinks it’s a good idea,” Sam told Lena, talking about Kara’s shrug.

Instantly regretting the shrug, Kara asked in seriousness, “Did Maggie rub off on you?” 

“No. You two are just my soap opera.” Sam told her, and Kara couldn’t really tell if it was a joke or not.

Sighing heavily, Lena added her input to all of this, “We are all a mess.” Sam and Kara both nodded, before laughing with one another. Lena smiled a little bit, even.

They really were a mess. 

“I need caffeine if I’m going to deal with you all day,” Lena told Sam, trying to keep herself from laughing and egging Sam on. 

So, the three went to the teachers lounge, and Kara offered to make the coffee while they sat. She went over to the coffee machine, turned it on, and got everything going. She just waited.

“Kara Danvers,” Her sister’s voice said behind her. 

Damn it, Kara thought to herself. Of course. As she turned away from the coffee machine, Kara smiled innocently, “Hey, Alex, what’s up?”

With a raise of her eyebrow, Alex motioned over to Lena Luthor, who still wore a navy button down and slacks, and Kara knew she was never going to hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr I’m lonely —@katiemcbitch 
> 
> Next chapter??? The damn date.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the longest chapter in the whole thing I hope you guys like it  
> also, this has 1k+ kudos??? I ?? Love you guys?? So much??

“I can explain,” Kara immediately blurted to her sister, as if Lena wearing her clothes was some demonic thing that she could be sent to hell for. To her sister it probably was. “It... It’s just, like...”

Alex gave her a look as she folded her arms across her chest. Yeah, Kara wasn’t bullshitting her way out of this one.

Sighing loudly, Kara stared down at her shoes and mumbled so quietly that she hoped Alex couldn’t hear her, “Lena slept over last night so I gave her some clothes to wear so she wouldn’t have to wear the same clothes she was wearing yesterday and... Yeah.” 

Alex just kept looking at her.

“Please just say something,” Kara practically begged, and she noticed Lena and Sam were both looking over at the sisters with an ‘oh shit’ expression. This was just adding more to Sam’s ‘soap opera’ of Lena and Kara’s relationship. 

Finally, Alex just shook her head and said, “Dear God.” 

At that exact moment, Leslie Willis very loudly told Lena Luthor to ‘get some’, and Kara wanted to die right then and there because Alex looked like she was about to shoot somebody. 

“I’m going to have to move to a different job at this rate,” Alex muttered to Kara, evidently traumatized. 

“Kara, you should just run and never look back,” Sam called from across the room, somewhat jokingly, as she could see Alex’s expression. 

“Sorry, Alex,” Kara smiled sheepishly.

Alex just kept shaking her head as she turned, and promptly left the teacher’s lounge, walking faster than she probably had in her life. 

Somewhat dead inside, Kara just turned back to the coffee machine and poured three cups before taking them over to Sam and Lena, knowing her face was bright red. “Here you go,” She said, handing both of them a cup of coffee, “Lena, you are going to get a Sister Talk from Alex one of these days and I beg you, ignore every second of it.” God, Alex had scared the shit out of some of Kara’s past boyfriends. 

“Oh, of course,” Lena shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee although it was scalding, “Your sister could have a gun, a whole army, and a motherfucking dragon on a leash and she still wouldn’t be able to scare me away from you.”

“Romantic,” Sam said, looking at Lena funny.

“Why does everyone just, like, know that you’re wearing my clothes?” Kara whined, plopping down on the couch next to Lena, “I didn’t think it would be that obvious.” It was just clothing, how the hell did everybody just put together and she and Lena were a thing because of it?

“Lena Luthor has never shown up to work in anything like that,” Sam motioned to both Lena and Kara, “ever, in her life. Plus, you two are so obvious that it hurts.” 

Lena nodded in agreement, grinning at Kara, “Oops.”

“Not to mention most of the staff had a betting pool on when the two of you were gonna get together.” Sam admitted, “We all heard about Siobhan catching you making out in Lena’s classroom.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she nearly choked on her coffee before gaping at Sam. “No,” She said in disbelief, and shock, pretty sure she would keel over and die if her colleagues all knew about that, “Are you serious?”

Lena scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes. “She’s messing with you, Kara, dear,” She informed the anxiety-ridden woman, and set her hand on her knee to calm her down, “I told Sam about that whole thing.” Then, she went silent for a moment before she added, “I don’t know if she’s kidding about the betting pool though.”

Hands raised in a silent oath, Sam stressed, “That part is not a joke.”

“Okay,” Kara squeaked, staring at Lena’s hand on her knee as she took another sip of coffee. “Okay. I can deal with a dumb betting pool, but everyone knowing about that Incident would be like... I would literally never be able to set foot in this place ever again.” 

And then Lena whispered in Kara’s ear a reason why she couldn’t quit coming here that made Kara’s face go redder than it already was and thank the gods that Alex wasn’t around to hear that. 

“I’m gonna— I gotta, like, um— Start getting ready for my class and— Yeah,” Kara couldn’t quite figure out how to speak English after what Lena whispered to her (God forbid anybody ever know what exactly she said) and she stood up rather abruptly, “So, see you guys or... Yeah.” 

Lena stood, too, looked around to make sure nobody else was in the teacher’s lounge, and promptly planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “See you later, Ms. Danvers,” Lena told her with that goddamn husky voice of hers that was way too intoxicating to Kara Danvers. 

“I don’t blame your sister for being absolutely disgusted,” Sam piped up teasingly, covering her eyes with her hands at this exchange between Kara and Lena. “Bye, Kara, see you.” 

“Bye!” Kara said quickly, glancing at Lena just briefly enough to see her eyes burning into her with a look that was WAY too much for Kara to possibly handle. Before Lena could tease her any more than she had, Kara darted out of the teacher’s lounge with her coffee in hand and her face red as hell. Real talk, why did the most beautiful woman in the entire world have to be so flirty with her? Kara was weak as hell. 

Susan Vasquez opened the door to the teacher’s lounge almost right when Kara left, and she did a double take when she looked inside. She looked at Kara, and said, “You got the girl, Danvers? Congrats.”

Kara groaned, deciding that Lena was never ever allowed to wear her clothes outside of her apartment ever again. No matter how good she looked.

Once inside the safety of her currently empty classroom, Kara shut the door behind her and breathed out a loud sigh of relief. She adored Lena Luthor but damn if this day was going to be the thing that killed her. Getting herself together, she set up her laptop at her desk and pulled out a few colorful folders with graded papers inside. Truly, she was surprised she got any grading done these days, when Lena happened to be so... Distracting.

She glanced up at the clock, as she adjusted her glasses on her face to see better. She had about 15 minutes until the students came rolling in. That was 15 minutes to get her mind functioning and set up the white board at the front of the classroom. That was perfectly fine.

Wielding a hot pink Expo marker, Kara wrote down the plan for her first period class. Above it she wrote the date as well as her signature smiley face that she had taken to putting every single morning. Her lips curved into a small smile at the thought; Lena had told her that it was extremely ‘Kara Danvers-y’ and that it was cute. 

The marker was set down, and Kara made her way back to her desk. She pulled out her phone and saw a message on the screen.

<3 Lena: ur cute when u get embarrassed honey

She typed a quick apology in response.

Kara: sorry for bolting xoxo ... but if u were serious about that thing u told me I mean I def wouldnt complain u know. just saying.

<3 Lena: good ;) 

After reading that last message, Kara fumbled with her phone until she managed to shove it into the deepest depths of her desk drawer. 

It didn’t take very long for students to start arriving, and eventually class had officially started as confirmed by the loud bell. Kara told her class good morning, and told them to get out their homework to turn in. 

“So,” Kara started, before she took a short sip of her coffee. She set the cup down and stood from her desk, walking to the front of the room. “What did you guys think about Romeo and Juliet?” She took the stack of homework that had been gathered up by one student and set it on the wooden podium she had in the corner of the room. 

A hand was raised, and Kara pointed at the girl to tell her to say what she wanted to say. “I have a question,” She said.

“Go ahead!” Kara encouraged, happy to answer any questions about the play that her students might have. 

The girl asked, “Are you and Ms. Luthor twinning on purpose?” There were a few laughs around the room. 

Despite being unable to tell whether the girl was genuinely curious or if she was trying to get a rise out of everyone (Kara could not figure out why these kids thought she and Lena were so entertaining) Kara could feel her face get warm and she said quickly, “We are talking about the play right now, please.” 

After a brief moment of silence, Kara repeated her earlier question. “So, thoughts on Romeo and Juliet?”

One student, a boy who sat in the front, said without a raise of his hand, “Both of them were really stupid. They knew each other for like 3 days.” 

Kara lifted her hand slightly as a reminder to raise his hand before speaking. Then, she responded with, “Yeah. But I think the thing people like about them is the whole star-crossed lovers trope,” She rapped her fingers on the whiteboard for a second, thinking. “The Montagues and Capulets have such a feud that both families would have lost it if they knew about Romeo and Juliet’s relationship. But they loved each other anyway. Regardless of anybody’s opinion on if it was actually love or not, that’s the appeal of their relationship, in my opinion.” 

A hand shot up in the air quickly, and Kara asked, “Yes?”

This was a boy who sat in the back row of the seats and tended to be one of the more annoying ones. “Okay,” He started, glancing at his buddies for a second before grinning back at Kara, “so basically, you’re a Capulet and Ms. Luthor is a Montague. Since she’s a Luthor and you’re related to that reporter guy, Clark Kent or whatever. Right?”

Kara stood there staring at him for a beat, just unsure of what to even say.

And, of course, of freaking course, that was the moment Lena Luthor herself walked in for her usual visit. Kara gaped at her, wondering what on earth she did to deserve this.

And given the look on Lena’s face, her perfect eyebrow raised and a tiny smirk on her lips, she definitely heard that conversation. “Well, Ms. Danvers, I see you have interesting ways of getting your students to understand the material.” She commented, gaining the attention of everyone in that goddamn English class.

“I...” Kara trailed as she stared at the woman, before looking back at her students and saying, “Don’t forget I control all of your grades. Please, just stick to what we’re talking about.”

The first boy who had said the famous lovers were stupid piped up again, saying, “But he was applying the story to real life, that’s on topic.”

“Zip it,” Kara drew her finger and thumb across her lips in a zipping motion, before turning her attention back to Lena Luthor. 

Lena Luthor, who was dressed in her clothes, who had just heard her students compare the two of them to Romeo and Juliet for God’s sake. She had that smirk on her face. 

——

Winn: kara i stg alex is this close to like murdering ur gf 

Kara: why

Winn: idk i mentioned that ur goin on a date tonight. did she like not know

Kara: winslow schott why would you do this 

Winn: so ig she didnt know?

Kara: no :,)

Winn: oops 

Kara set down her phone a little bit too roughly than she should have, and hoped she would die right then and there. She hadn’t exactly told Alex about Lena asking her out on an official date tonight, because she didn’t exactly want Alex to flip into Protective Sister mode and go nuts on Lena. But, apparently, Winn did not understand the way of the world and he totally exposed her.

The phone buzzed.

Alex: Kara Danvers. 

Ah, her full name again. This was it, this was the day Kara would actually be murdered. Goodbye, cruel world. At least she would no longer have to be teased by Lena about her English students treating Lena and Kara like their soap opera.

Kara: Yes my dear sister who I love very much? :) <3

Alex: Kara Danvers don’t even try that shit.

Kara: .... :(

Alex: Lena’s taking you out tonight??

Her phone buzzed again with a message from another person.

Maggie: hey girl my charming girlfriend is ab to karate chop lena in the dick. that hoe better have some serious security.

Deleting that message and wishing she could delete it again, Kara switched back to her conversation with Alex.

Kara: I mean I guess so

Alex: Kara

Kara: ........yes she is please dont murder her alex i rlly like her :( 

Alex: What’s her phone number and address 

Kara: why are u like this 

Alex: nvm got it 

Kara: what 

Alex went dead after that message, and Kara was reasonably rather concerned. She sipped her tea and squinted at her phone like she could somehow force a message to come through. After another minute a message did come through, however this time is was from...

<3 Lena: And you had me nearly scared about Alex’s ‘Sister Talk’... 

Kara: what do you mean are you okay

<3 Lena: I expected she was going to kill me or something 

Kara: she didn’t?

<3 Lena: No. She actually texted me something very sweet. See you tonight <3 <3

That seemed incorrect. Kara frowned at her phone’s screen, convinced that Alex was lowkey plotting to lure them into a sense of serenity before attacking. Or something. 

Kara: Are u forcing Lena to say u didn’t threaten her? Did u kidnap my girlfriend?

Alex: Kara you always look so happy around Lena and shit I’m not gonna try and scare her off even if I am a little overprotective of you

Alex: I support you two dumbasses 

Alex: but if she does break your heart I’m going to have to break her spine 

Okay, Kara actually grinned at this a little bit. It seemed Alex actually did say something sweet to Lena, whatever it may have been, rather than giving her the usual ‘I’m going to kill you’ talk? Kara was honestly relieved. Until Alex’s next message came through.

Alex: Besides I’m not the one you should be worrying about. Mom called this morning and said Clark is visiting National City for a conference or some shit tomorrow. Good luck sis.

“Oh, shit,” Kara muttered out loud to her empty apartment. And then it really hit her, Clark was visiting National City to inevitably find out that she was dating a Luthor. Her eyes went wide and she said very loudly, “Oh SHIT.” 

It was then that she realized her students were right; She and Lena were Romeo and Juliet, and a Capulet was about to find out about her dating a Montague. Kara groaned out loud, falling back onto her couch and shoving a pillow over her face. 

—

When it came down to it, Kara was not very good when it came to dates. She hadn’t been on that many, and she definitely hadn’t been on many that were serious dates as opposed to just hanging out with some boy she thought was maybe a little bit cute. This was different. She seriously really liked Lena, a lot, and didn’t want Lena to think she was weird or something and decide she didn’t like her after all.

<3 Lena: don’t wear anything too fancy, just your normal clothes are good. Even I won’t be dressed up so much :P

Sure, that’s what Lena’s text said, but Kara felt like if you were going to go on a date with Lena Kieran Luthor, the standards were pretty high. Like, Lena wore what had to be 100+ dollar clothing on the daily and that was her normal wear. Kara couldn’t even imagine was casual meant to Lena Luthor.

Was she really supposed to just wear her khakis and button-down shirt? Lena would probably be looking gorgeous while she would look like a sewer rat in comparison. Kara couldn’t figure anything out. 

Winn: girl u need to calm down fr make that woman buy u some of that fancy ass wine i hear she’s always drinking so u can chill 

Despite her internal panic, Kara typed a message to him.

Kara: first of all she would never admit it but she drinks cheap boxed wine and second of all YOU TRY GOING OUT WITH LENA LUTHOR ITS STRESSFUL

Winn: Lena Luthor drinks boxed wine???????? 

Kara: y e s winn 

Winn: ONE of Lena Luthor’s socks is worth more than my whole apartment and ur telling me she drinks cheap boxed wine 

Kara: Winn can u please cry over her taste in wine later . help me 

Winn: girl u didn’t dress like u were on America’s next top model when u met her or like, ever. And she told u ur normal clothes r fine so like. it’s not gonna ruin how she sees u.

Kara: u just said that one of her socks is worth more than ur whole apartment

Winn: yes but ur love is worth even more than her rich lady socks

Kara: poetic.

Winn: and yet you’re the one who’s the writer... seriously tho girl just do you and Lena will be happy w it otherwise ur sister will come after her 

Kara: :,)

Winn: r u sure ur outfit is the only thing ur freaking out about

Kara: clark is coming to town tomorrow 

Winn: ooo bby ur screwed 

There was a knock on Kara’s door, firm but rather quiet, and Kara nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise interrupting her quiet panic. Her eyes darted to her mirror, looking herself up and down. She was still wearing the clothes she had thrown on. Her usual... A pastel pink Button down and tan pants. But there was another knock on the door and Kara decided to trust Winn and hope to any god who would listen.

Sliding her phone in her bag, Kara sprinted to the door and opened it quickly, hoping her face wasn’t too red. “Hi, Lena!” She exclaimed, seeing the beautiful brunette standing in the hall. 

And of course, Lena and Kara had very different definitions of casual clothing. Lena was wearing skinny black pants and a red faux fur coat that Kara was sure cost way more than her own entire wardrobe. And heels. Lena was still wearing heels. 

“Kara,” Lena greeted, voice cheerful. Kara noticed that she looked just as nervous as Kara felt. And really, it was cute. “Um... Not going to lie, I’m sort of cheesy and stuff, so...” Lena pulled her hands out from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of yellow and red roses. “These are for you.” 

Most of Kara’s nervousness faded right then, and a huge grin spread on her face. “Hey, I’m the definition of cheesy,” She assured Lena, taking the bouquet from her and without a second thought, she planted a kiss on Lena’s cheek as a thank you. She was fully aware of Lena’s blushing. That woman could act as confident and flirty as she wanted; Kara knew she was secretly a big nervous cutie. 

“You like them?” Lena asked hopefully, smiling back at her girlfriend.

“Duh!” Kara told her, but then added playfully, “But not as much as I like you.” Taking a second to appreciate the look Lena gave her that told her just how dorky that line was, Kara added, “I’m gonna put these in my kitchen and I’ll be right out, okay?” 

Lena nodded, and Kara practically skipped to her kitchen. She found a glass vase that Eliza had brought last thanksgiving, poured some water into it, and put the flowers inside. She set it in the middle of the counter, and took a second to look at the array of red and yellow petals. Okay, she really, really, really liked Lena. 

“Okay, I’m ready!” She confirmed once she got back to the hallway with Lena. The door shut behind her, and she locked it, before glancing at Lena with a look of such adoration. “So, where we goin’, what we doin’?”

Instead of answering right away, Lena hummed and took Kara’s hand in her own. She started down the hall, gently pulling Kara along with her. “Just come on, love,” She told her, and Kara grinned in response.

As the two of them left the elevator, Kara stopped Lena and poured at her. “If we’re walking you better not be seriously wearing heels.” She pointed down at the Luthor’s black heels, really unsure of how on earth Lena could tolerate that. 

Entertained, Lena glanced at her shoes, before looking at Kara. “As I’ve mentioned, a Luthor woman is raised in them, they don’t even bother me.” But seeing Kara’s frown deepen, Lena continued, saying, “Relax, Kara. We’re driving.” 

“You’re driving while wearing heels?” Kara asked, just causing Lena to laugh. “I really do not understand you, woman.” 

“You know you find me charming,” Lena teased, and Kara nodded. Lena was charming even if she was absolutely ridiculous. Or maybe that was what was charming about her. “Come on, dork,” Lena pulled Kara along, until they came to a white pick up truck.

The truck spiked Kara’s curiosity. “You have a truck?” She asked as Lena opened the passenger door for her and motioned inside as she smiled widely. “You’re a gentleman, Lena,” Kara added teasingly as she got inside the truck. Lena shut the door and moved around to the driver’s seat. She got in.

Starting up the truck, Lena answered Kara’s first question, “No, it’s not my truck. I’m borrowing it from my friend Jack. I would’ve just used Sam’s car, but... Oh, well, you’ll see I suppose.” 

“Yeah?” 

Lena glanced at her, before she started driving. Kara couldn’t help herself; she stared at the woman with wonder, and adoration, and couldn’t believe she really got to be with this woman. Lena was literally perfect. 

“Oh,” Kara said suddenly, “what exactly did my sister tell you? I’m sort of concerned,” She wasn’t entirely convinced Alex hadn’t actually threatened Lena’s life or something. 

“You can look if you want,” Lena told her, shrugging. She pointed at her small purse in the backseat. “My phone is in there.”

Kara twisted around funny in her seat to grab Lena’s purse. She found Lena’s phone and relaxed back in her seat. 

She opened Lena’s messages and grinned at the heart emojis by her own contact name before finding Alex and clicking on their conversation. 

Alex: Lena Luthor?

Lena: Who’s asking? 

Alex: It’s Alex Danvers. 

Lena: And I assume there’s a reason you’re texting me?

Alex: Look, bottom line, I care about Kara. I’m protective as fuck over her and I will literally kill you if you hurt her at all. Got that? But... and believe me I wouldn’t normally say this to anybody who’s dating my sister... You actually haven’t given me any reason to dislike you even if I didn’t like you at first because of your family. Other than the fact you and my sister are so sweet it’s gross and Maggie makes jokes about you two I really do not ever want to hear, you seem good I guess, and Kara is really happy with you. So thanks for making her as happy as you do. I’m rooting for you guys.

That was all Kara needed to read. Alex Danvers was getting a big hug the next time they saw each other, Kara promised to herself. Those words were definitely not something Kara was expecting from Alex to Lena.

“The Sister Talk wasn’t so scary, was it?” Lena asked Kara, chuckling as she kept her focus on the road rather than glancing at Kara for too long. 

“Not at all,” Kara answered cheerfully. She twisted around and set Lena’s phone back in her purse. 

“You and Alex are sweet,” Lena commented softly, and Kara looked at her. “You know, for a while I didn’t really think family could actually be good to each other. The Luthors weren’t the most loving bunch. I mean, Lex cared about me, but even back then we weren’t nearly as close as you and Alex are. And my Mother is certainly nothing like Sam is to Ruby.” 

Kara had two thoughts then. One, she really did not know much about Lena’s life other than general things and rumors, and two, the talk about Lex just reminded her that Clark was coming tomorrow. That was going to be scary. But she shook both thoughts from her head, especially the Clark thought, and she told Lena sincerely, “Well, Sam, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and I are your family nowadays. And I’m more than willing to make up for all the love you didn’t get enough of.” Kara could feel her face heat up as she finished saying that, but she saw Lena smiling softly as she stared at the road ahead. 

“Thank you, Kara.”

“Someday, will you tell me more about your life before... You know, all of this?” Kara asked, curious, “If you don’t wanna, I get that, too.”

Lena nodded, “One of these days.” 

“And I’ll tell you stuff, too,” Kara promised. Then, she added jokingly, “I got a ton of embarrassing stories about Alex.”

Lena’s interest was peaked, and she countered, “I’m willing to bet that Alex has more embarrassing stories of you than you have of her.” She made a face like she was thinking hard. “I do have her phone number now, I think I’ll ask.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kara made as drastic of a pose as she possibly could in her seat, placing her hand over her heart and staring at Lena with a look of shock. 

Lena’s smile was a full out grin as she joked, “I am a Luthor, after all.” 

A part of Kara wanted to tell her that was not funny, but on the other hand, she seemed to genuinely be joking about it. So Kara just grinned back and told her that she would get her revenge. “I’ll just ask Sam for all the stories about you. She knew you in your college days, right?” 

“Embarrassing stories about me?” Lena scoffed, “Please, I’m nothing but graceful and elegant.” She said this right as she swerved around something in the road with the greatest lack of elegance Kara had ever seen, causing Lena to hit her head on the window with the sudden movement. “See? Totally elegant.” Lena muttered, rubbing her head with one hand.

“Dork,” Kara teased. She really couldn’t wait to get where they were going so she could kiss that woman. She looked out the window, at the sun that was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon. Lena was driving out of the city, and they were passing fewer and fewer buildings. “You’re not like, a serial killer, are you?” She asked jokingly. She was pretty sure being driven into the country and not knowing the destination was how someone would end up murdered.

“Oh, of course I am,” Lena answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Just be patient, sweetheart.”

Kara had to admit the pet name was enough to get her to chill out for the moment. 

—

“And then Alex punched him right in the— Um, Lena?” Kara stopped mid-story and gawked out the window of the truck as Lena turned off of the road and onto a field. “That’s not a road. I know it’s dark but are you that tired?” 

Lena laughed a little at her, “No. I know it’s not a road. You’re not very patient.” 

Kara pouted at her, “Come on.” 

“We’re almost there,” Lena assured her, as the truck started up a large hill. Once they reached the top, Lena stopped the truck and turned off the ignition. Kara looked out the window for a second, but she saw Lena was getting out of the truck so she followed suit, nearly tripping over herself in the process. How Lena managed to be more elegant than her when Lena was the one wearing 6-inch heels, Kara couldn’t figure out.

Lena had rounded the truck so she was on Kara’s side as Kara was shutting the truck door, and she held her hand out a little, offering it to Kara. Smiling, Kara took her hand gratefully. “You know,” Lena said, with an expression on her face that Kara just couldn’t quite place, “I had thought about taking you to some fancy restaurant or something, but that felt... Impersonal? Really, I just want to spend time with you, and... Well, your sister told me you’ve always had an affinity for stars.” 

“Stargazing, Lena Luthor?” Kara asked, brightly smiling as she looked up at the night sky. “Honestly, much better than some fancy restaurant. Even though I love food.” On top of this hill, Kara could see the stars much better than she could in the middle of the city. It was actually really nice. The hill they were standing on allowed her to see the city as well, and there was something she liked about being able to see the whole city from right here, standing next to Lena.

Lena seemed happy, which just made Kara even happier. “And,” Lena added, dragging Kara over to something that Kara hadn’t even seen because it was so dark out, “I set up this telescope before I picked you up.” 

Kara squinted at it, eyes adjusting to the dark, and Lena started talking again, fiddling with Kara’s hand like she were nervous about all of this. “I actually made it. A long while ago, back before... I mean, Lex and I made it together. But it’s still probably better than any telescope you could go buy. Lex was very good at this sort of thing, so am I. But, um, anyway, yeah.” 

“You made this thing?” Kara gawked at her, before looking back at the telescope, “You’re, like, a badass, Lena. And I don’t say that a lot.” 

“You’re a badass, Kara Danvers,” Lena pushed Kara’s shoulder gently, and honestly, Kara could watch Lena smile like she was now forever. Kara rolled her eyes at Lena’s comment, though, because she didn’t see how on earth she could be even remotely badass in comparison to Lena. Then, she glanced back the telescope.

“May I?” Kara asked, and Lena nodded. With Lena’s blessing, Kara leaned down to use the telescope made by her girlfriend. She closed one eye and peered through the top. “Lena,” She gasped, grinning, “The moon looks so pretty through here.” She hadn’t remembered how much she liked looking through telescopes, the last time she had was when Jeremiah was still around. 

“Look there,” Lena told her, grabbing the telescope and adjusting it. She looked through, made another adjustment, and leaned back to let Kara look again. Kara did just that, as Lena said, “You can see Mars right now.” 

“Whoa,” Kara stared until her eye hurt from holding it open without blinking for so long. She squeezed her eyes shut and Lena laughed, before staring again at the night sky, stars, and whatever else she could see. 

Lena rested her hand on Kara’s back, and said with nostalgia in her voice, “Lex would take this thing to the roof of the mansion and I would stare at all the stars, we’d just talk, until it got late. Mother would get so annoyed, yet he’d carry it right back up the next night and we’d do it again.”

“Honestly, sounds like a really good time,” Kara said softly, raising her head from the telescope and looking at Lena. It was strange, hearing someone talk about Lex Luthor like he had been just a normal older brother. “Alex was right when she told you I’ve always had a thing for stars, by the way.”

Lena gave her a look that asked her to keep talking as she took Kara’s hand and led her to the truck bed. She pulled the back down, and grabbed a basket as Kara continued. “I still have those stick-on stars in my bedroom back at the Danvers’s house. When you come with me one of these days you’ll see.” 

“That sounds very Kara Danvers-y, love,” Lena told her, assuring her that was a good thing, before looking at the basket she had grabbed. “Um, your stomach was growling when we were by the telescope.”

This news made Kara grin sheepishly and shrug. 

“Sam packed food for us,” Lena motioned to the basket, “I told you, she’s such a mom.” 

“Well, thank god for Sam and her... um, mom... momliness.” Kara decided that was now a word, and she climbed up into the truck bed as soon as Lena did, sitting with her in the very back of the truck bed. 

Lena raised one of her perfect eyebrows and questioned, “Momliness, Kara? Goodness, you’re supposed to be an English teacher.” 

“Hey, I never claimed to be a good English teacher,” Kara defended, teasingly, as she grabbed a sandwich from the basket. God, Sam really was such a mom. “You know, I’m actually really awful at spelling.“

“Hm, well, you seem to get the teaching done regardless,” Lena commented, before her expression turned sly, “although I’m not sure why all your students seem to be learning by teasing you about us.” 

Groaning in exasperation, Kara nearly knocked her head against the truck. “I don’t know what’s up with that!”

“Kids are smarter than we thought, I guess.” 

“Or just more irritating.”

That made Lena laugh, and she nodded. “You went to public school, right? Did kids torture their teachers like this when you were in school?” 

Kara looked offended as she swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, “God, no. At least, not that I know of. I definitely didn’t.” If she was anything like her students now when she was in high school, she genuinely would not blame her old teachers for hating her. Kara Danvers was a saint but she was fairly close to sicking Maggie on these kids. 

“Well, of course you didn’t cause them any trouble, Kara,” Lena rolled her eyes as if the mere idea of Kara being a trouble in high school was absolutely ridiculous. “You’re by far the kindest person I’ve met.” 

And, yeah, Kara couldn’t very well keep herself contained any longer. She pushed the basket of food so it wasn’t between the two of them any longer, and she kissed Lena softly, cupping the Luthor’s face with both of her hands. It didn’t take any longer than half a second for Lena to be kissing her back. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her as close as she possibly could, rubbing Kara’s back as she kissed her more deeply.

“Damn, Kara,” Lena laughed when they both pulled away (although Kara immediately wanted to go right back to kissing Lena, and judging by the look on Lena’s face, she did too). 

Sheepishly, Kara grinned and moved her hands from Lena’s face so she could take Lena’s hands. She played with Lena’s fingers absentmindedly and told her, “Sorry. I’ve been waiting to do that since... Whenever the last time we kissed was.”

“That was just yesterday afternoon,” Lena teased, but then broke her facade and said, “Me too, though. You’re unreasonably addicting, Kara Danvers.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me,” Kara informed. She was pretty sure Lena was the one who was so addicting, though. Getting that woman out of her head was an impossible task (not that she entirely minded). 

“Good.” Lena repeated, taking her hands away from Kara’s, much to Kara’s disappointment, in order to grab the basket Kara had shoved away. She dug in it for a moment, before pulling out a neatly folded up blanket. “I’m cold,” She explained with a shrug, before unfolding it and draping it over her and Kara.

Kara pulled Lena into her hold, and Lena relaxed instantly into the embrace, resting her head on Kara’s chest with a small laugh. “This is just so you won’t be cold,” Kara assured jokingly, “no other reason.”

“Oh, of course not,” Lena huffed, “You know you can’t keep your hands off me, honey.”

“You’re Lena Freakin’ Luthor,” Kara defended herself, “look at yourself, of course I can’t.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Kara just let herself get used to the feeling of having Lena in her arms, as she stared up at the sky. “Lena, thanks for this. The stars really are beautiful here.” It was so much nicer to be able to see the stars without the city lights surrounding her.

Lena hummed, before asking, “Permission to say something so cheesy that your sister would throw up?” 

“Bet,” Kara said, definitely needing to hear whatever could be that cheesy.

“You’re more beautiful than all of them, Kara Danvers,” Lena told her and Kara laughed immediately. That was cheesy. Frankly, Kara liked cheesy.

“I was gonna say that, Luthor.”

“Hmm, beat me to it next time, then.” Lena challenged her, and Kara rolled her eyes before her gaze shifted to the view of National City. She frowned a bit, thinking again of Clark. That was seriously not something she wanted to deal with.

Apparently, she must have stiffened up or done something weird, because Lena asked right on cue, “Something’s bothering you, I could tell when I came and picked you up. Do tell?” 

Or maybe Lena was just psychic, Kara thought. Either way, she sighed heavily because she knew Lena would know anyway and said, “My cousin is coming to National City tomorrow.” Lena didn’t say anything, so Kara repeated with specifics, “My cousin, Clark, is coming tomorrow.”

This seemed to strike a chord with Lena. “Oh, THAT cousin,” She said with a hint of guilt, “and I suppose that means you’re worried because you’re currently on a date with Lena Luthor?” 

“Don’t feel bad,” Kara stressed quickly, “I don’t... I lo— like you a lot, whatever Clark thinks, it’s just, you know.”

“I know,” Lena told her gently. 

“And I’m not going to hide it from him or anything, I’m going to tell him. He’s not gonna care that I’m bi, but I’m worried he’ll be mad about...”

“The Luthor thing, gotcha.” Lena clicked her tongue before saying, “Did you realize that your students were right?”

Kara groaned at the thought. “Don’t remind me.”

Lena kissed Kara’s neck in apology, before assuring her, “I’m sure he’ll come around, Kara. I met the man maybe once years ago but, god, he’s just an overgrown Boy Scout.” That got Kara to laugh. “Plus, if you made Alex think that I’m good, it must be easy to change his mind. Who can say no to Kara Danvers?”

Hm. “I guess you’re right about the Alex thing,” Kara admitted. Alex was the most stubborn person Kara had ever known. Clark really did have a personality similar to Kara’s, however. He had a total heart of gold. 

“You’re changing all these people’s minds about me,” Lena joked somewhat bitterly, “just wait until my Luthor genes kick in and by then no one expects me to wipe everyone out. It’ll be a surprise.”

“Lena,” Kara warned.

“It could happen. Really though, if you need anything tomorrow, I’m just a text away.” Lena offered, finding Kara’s hand and kissing her knuckles chastely. Kara was probably going to die from all the Lena kisses. “Clark Kent doesn’t stand a chance against you, though.” 

Kara thanked her sincerely, and kissed the top of Lena’s head. Lena stuttered as she tried to say something else, and Kara grinned at herself for causing the woman to do so.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I love shakespeare more than my life


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is me being angry at the CW stiLL ACTING LIKE LENA IS EVIL
> 
> love all you guys I cherish ur kudos and comments they make my day

Lena had yawned as she was dropping Kara off at her door. That one, simple thing put Kara in a horribly awkward and traumatic situation. 

“Oh, it’s like, one A.M.,” Kara observed after Lena’s deep yawn, and stared at the woman sheepishly. They had stayed out a lot longer than they probably should have, but really, what was to be expected? How could Kara possibly pay attention to time when she had Lena Luthor in her arms and a beautiful view of the sky and city in front of her? 

“That it is,” Lena mumbled, yawning again and giving Kara an embarrassed look. “Excuse me for that.”

With a shake of her head, Kara grabbed hold of Lena’s hand and said, “You should stay here. You shouldn’t drive if you’re tired,” she looked down the hall, “especially at night.” 

Quirking her eyebrow, Lena teased, “Ms. Danvers, trying to get me to sleepover once again? Your sister would be appalled.” She saw Kara roll her eyes, and she continued, “In seriousness, though, it’s fine. I’m used to being up late.”

“I know you are, that doesn’t make it any better,” Kara frowned, “I would rather not see that Lena Luthor got in a car crash in the middle of the night because she fell asleep.” 

“But wouldn’t it make for such good media?” Lena shrugged, and yawned again, not helping her case at all. 

“Not funny,” Kara warned. “I bet Sam wouldn’t want you driving right now, either.”

Lena thought about this. “True. The two of you are ganging up on me, it’s not very fair.” She and Kara stared at one another for a moment, before Lena sighed and gave in, “Fine, fine. If it’ll make you happy, my dear. Though I think this is a trick to make me stay because you can’t get enough of me.” 

“That’s just the cherry on top,” Kara teased right back, before leading her girlfriend inside.

Which all seemed fine, but apparently, being around Lena made Kara totally forget something important.

Kara woke up to loud knocking. She groaned a little, opening her eyes and squinting at the ceiling, sunlight stinging a bit much. Her eyes got used to the light in a moment, and she glanced at Lena next to her, who was sitting up right then. 

Lena noticed Kara had awoken, and she said with a tired voice, “Morning, Sunshine.”

A smile came to her, and Kara mumbled, “Good morning...” She kissed Lena softly, and Lena had just started to kiss back when the knocking started again and it hit her. Kara pulled away and her smile melted into a frown immediately. Lena’s expression turned to one of concern, before she must of realized, too, because her face went red. 

“Please, for the love of God, tell me that’s not your cousin,” Lena asked, hoping.

“I think it is,” Kara squeaked back, quite sure she looked terrified. “I have no idea how I forgot,” She said with panic as she tried to fight the blankets tangled around the two of them. She got them off and hopped to the floor, Lena following much more gracefully. “I just— I didn’t think he would come here first— before going to his— the—“

“Take a breath, Kara,” Lena set her hand on Kara’s back, and Kara did just that, inhaling through her nose and letting out a shaky breath. This was seriously ridiculous. There was another knock, and Lena said gently, “Just go answer the door, and really, if you want me to I will stay in here the entire time and he won’t ever know.”

That was somewhat reassuring. Taking another deep breath, Kara said, “Okay.” Lena gave her a quick kiss, and Kara exited the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. She stumbled to the door, and opened it, forcing on an embarrassing grin as she saw Clark Kent. He was looking as neat and proper as always, while Kara knew she had bed head and probably looked like a train hit her. “H-Hey, Clark, good to see you.”

“Always good to see you, Kara,” Clark told her, before smiling widely and commenting, “I guess I woke you up. It’s nearly noon, was your night long?”

It was noon? Kara never slept that late and she was pretty sure Lena never slept that late, either. Wow. “You have no idea,” She responded to his question with an awkward laugh. “Um, come in,” She invited, stepping away from the door and glancing to her bedroom briefly. 

He shut the apartment door behind him, and followed Kara to her couch. They both took a seat, and Kara asked, “I guess you had your meeting, then?” It answered why she was confused. She had thought it was early morning, but it was the damn afternoon. 

“Yes!” Clark fixed his big glasses and said, “It went well. Cat Grant is... Interesting, as usual.”

“Oh, I bet,” Kara nodded. Cat Grant always had a big crush on her cousin. It was seriously gross. If she wasn’t so freaked out she probably would have gagged at the thought. “She’s... Something. I kind of miss being her assistant, though. You get used to seeing her and her, um, big personality everyday, and, uh, yeah.”

“Is something bothering you?” Clark asked suddenly, startling Kara, and she stared at him like a deer in headlights. “I am a journalist, you know,” He grinned at her fearful look, “I pay attention to things. But it wouldn’t take a detective to see how freaked out you look, Kara.” 

Yeah. Kara knew she was horrible at hiding things. “Um... No, I’m just... Absolutely...” She was about to try and lie, but her stupid brain went into further overdrive and she thought about Lena. She had even offered to stay hidden in the bedroom until Clark left because she knew how stressed out Kara was about him knowing. Lena was seriously too good to be real...

...And Lena definitely wasn’t something Kara wanted to hide. “Um, actually,” Kara started, wanting to punch herself in the face, “there’s kinda someone I want you to meet, I guess.” She could still back out and introduce him to... Literally anyone else and say that’s who she wanted him to meet. It could work. Maybe. But, no, she kept talking as he looked more and more interested, “And, please— please don’t freak out or something, because it’s really important to me and I think if you’re just patient you’ll see that— um, anyway...”

“I’m not going to freak out,” Clark seemed amused, and he set a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You sound like you’re about to bring Lex Luthor out of thin air.” 

Kara’s throat went dry, and she really hoped Lena hadn’t heard that joke. “Uh, well, not quite,” She mumbled, before raising her voice a little and calling, “Come out here, please?” 

The door to Kara’s bedroom creaked open, and out stepped Lena, who apparently had taken that brief time to change back into her clothes from last night and fix her hair. Which was totally not fair in Kara’s opinion, because she currently looked like hell. Lena stopped when she was out of the doorway and she just looked at the two cousins, not moving any closer. She was stiff, and had regained her business composure. 

“I may not be Lex, but you were close, Mr. Kent,” Lena told him with a slight shrug, as he gaped at her. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, he glared from the Luthor to his cousin with a look of absolute... Kara didn’t actually want to know the exact word for his awful expression. “It’s nice to see you, hopefully this time will be under better circumstances?” 

Better circumstances was not quite what this was. Kara was ready to die at this rate. 

“Kara,” Clark’s voice was hard, not the gentle voice he had before, “why is Lena Luthor here?” There was something about the way he said her name. Kara absolutely hated how he said it right then, like Lena were the most sincerely awful, wretched being on the planet. 

Swallowing her nervousness and irritation, Kara tried to speak. “She’s, well, she’s my—“

“Are you insane, having her in your apartment?” Clark cut her off, standing up straight and waving an arm at Lena. 

Voice prickly, Lena bit at him, “Don’t be an ass to her.”

Clark gaped at her, glared with all his might, and didn’t break his eye contact with Lena as he spoke to Kara, “Do I need to remind you that her brother tried to kill me, and murdered dozens of other people in the process? And do I need to remind you that their whole family is full of criminals?”

“I— That doesn’t have anything to do with her,” Kara argued, sure that if she was in a cartoon she would be bright red and would have steam coming from her ears. She was getting tired of this argument from everybody. “Clark, will you please just listen to me for two minutes?”

He silenced himself, and turned his stare to her.

Well. There was no point in going back now. “Clark, it would mean the world to me if you could just... Try to be open-minded, because, um,” She was going to get murdered, “Lena is a really, genuinely good person— She’s more good than you and me combined, and— um... Lena’s my girlfriend.” To her surprise she said the last line with confidence, even though she knew she was about to get her head bit off. But she was proud of being with Lena, even if Clark did lose it.

And sure enough, Clark immediately demanded, “What?” Like he had hoped he heard wrong.

“Lena is my girlfriend,” Kara stated again, “and my best friend. She’s... She’s seriously good, just give her a—“

“Does Alex know about this?” Clark asked, and Kara was sure he was going to pop a vein at this rate. 

With a nod, Kara confirmed, “She’s happy for me.”

“She— Alex is fine with this?” He sounded appalled. And then, “You’re dating a Luthor, Kara?” Clark sounded eerily quiet now. The kind of quiet that was seriously scary. Like, the calm before a storm.

Lena spoke up, voice firm, “She is.” 

“I am,” Kara agreed. 

Clark have Kara and Lena a final look, before walking swiftly across the apartment, his footsteps heavy and loud. He forced the door open with strength that should have broke the damn thing, and Kara stressed, “Clark, wait—“ But he left and slammed the door.

Kara felt Lena gently touch her shoulder, and with a stressed voice she asked rhetorically, “Lena, have you ever done anything nearly as bad as what any of your family has done?”

“Well, I don’t—“

“No,” Kara answered her own question, “you haven’t done a single thing. I’m so sick of everyone acting like you have, especially my family acting like that.” It was stupid, and useless, and Clark acting like she was an idiot for trusting Lena made Kara seriously angry. “It’s...” She felt the first tear run down her cheek.

Carefully, Lena kissed Kara’s cheek, telling her, “I know. But he’ll come around, like Alex did. If Alex did, the Boy Scout is sure to.” Kara turned as Lena said this, and hugged her. Lena hugged her back tightly, before pulling away. “I’m going to make a call real quick, love,” Lena explained.

“Why?” Kara asked, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Another quick kiss. “I’ll just be a minute,” Lena told her, and went off for Kara’s bedroom. Kara sat on the couch and slumped into it as far as she could. She knew it would be a touchy subject, especially for Clark. She knew what Lex Luthor had done was awful, but it didn’t stop her from wishing Clark could have just met Lena and immediately been cool with it. 

Lena was back much quicker than Kara expected her to be. She solemnly sat by Kara’s side, and pulled her close. Kara was thankful for that.

“Who’d you call?” Kara asked quietly, voice muffled as she turned her face into Lena’s shoulder. 

“Your sister,” Lena admitted, and Kara didn’t move, though she did make a muffled noise in response. “So, either she’ll show up soon, or she’ll go kick your cousin’s ass. Either way works, I supposed.”

“I’m really sorry, Lena.”

Scoffing, Lena told her unbelievably, “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” She nudged Kara so that Kara would look at her, and offered with a small smile, “How about I order food and we watch a movie or something?”

After a moment, Kara asked, “Pizza?”

Tiny smile turning to a grin, Lena gave Kara a kiss. “If it’s pizza you want, it’s pizza you’ll have,” She promised, taking out her cell phone. 

——

Lena seemed genuinely amazed as she watched the 3rd movie Kara had put on. “Wonder Woman is a badass, Kara,” She muttered during one of the fight scenes. “I’m not really a superhero fan, but, wow.”

“I know right,” Kara agreed that Wonder Woman was a certified badass. “I love superheroes, though.”

It was then that the door to Kara’s apartment opened quite loudly, and Kara and Lena both shot up from where they had been curled up together on the couch. Kara’s initial surprise at the sudden intrusion faded quickly and turned more to slight fear as she saw who it was. 

Clark and Alex came inside, and Alex shut the door behind the both of them. Alex crossed her arms, gaze hard and cold, and Clark looked hesitant, yet regretful. 

Lena’s hand found Kara’s almost instantly, protectively, which Kara did appreciate.

“Hi, Kara,” Alex greeted, her tone only proving that she was certainly pissed off. 

“Hi...” Kara greeted in turn, slowly and quietly. 

After he took a long, deep breath, Clark spoke quietly, “I’m not going to say I’m not skeptical about her,” His gaze darted to Lena, “but I do trust you, Kara. And... if you are happy, then I’m happy for you.” His voice definitely had hesitance and spite to it. But at least it wasn’t as cold and angry as it had been earlier.

“Thank you,” Kara said, though it was less genuine and more guarded than anything. Lena squeezed her hand lightly. Pursing her lips, Kara said fretfully to her sister and girlfriend, “Um, Alex, Lena, can you guys let me and Clark talk for a minute?”

Both Alex and Lena seemed surprised, locking gazes with each other, before Lena spoke up and said, “Sure.” She gave Kara’s hand a final squeeze before dropping it and looking at Kara in what Kara was sure was a silent vow she would probably lose it if Clark was a dick to her. She walked to join Alex, who was opening the door hesitantly.

“We’ll be back in 15,” Alex informed, firmly, before ushering Lena out the door and following close behind.

The door clicked as it shut fully, and Kara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She looked to Clark, who stared back, features hard and unmoving. “Clark, I understand what Lex Luthor did was awful and that it targeted you, okay? I’m not stupid.“ Kara spoke up, voice sincere. She did understand that the whole situation with Lex Luthor had been scary and awful.

Clark looked like he was about to say something, but Kara continued before he could.

“What is stupid is blaming Lena for that,” She said with exasperation, running her hand through her messy hair, “Lena didn’t do it. And, Clark, Lex was your friend and he betrayed you. Have you thought about Lena? Lex was her brother, and she thought he was a good man just like you did! You were just as close to him as she was, so by your logic, you’re going to go crazy like he did just because you were close to him. Sounds stupid, right? So, yeah, I know he is shitty and I know what he did was disgusting, but none of that is on Lena, okay?”

Kara wasn’t even sure she was talking slowly enough to be understood, but Clark’s face softened ever so slightly at what she was saying, so she must have been heard just fine. “I really don’t need you acting like she’s dangerous when she’s done absolutely nothing— in fact, can you actually name one single thing that Lena herself has done that is bad? No. You can’t, Clark,” She said when he looked lost, like he was trying to think of something, “so it’s honestly so... annoying, and hurtful, that you act like she’s a villain and you act like I’m the stupidest person you’ve ever met because I trust her.”

It was only when Clark crossed the room and pulled Kara into a hug that Kara realized she had been crying a little bit. Curse her and her tear ducts. “I’m... Sorry, Kara,” And he really did sound like he was sorry, so Kara hesitantly hugged him back. “You, um, what you said... I haven’t thought about some of that before.” 

“I know you haven’t,” Kara murmured, pulling out of his embrace to wipe her eyes. At least the tears maybe proved Kara was heartfelt about this subject and truly believed what she said, she supposed. 

“I’m still kind of upset,” Clark told her, though Kara had noticed that his voice was much softer than it had been, “But...” He trailed.

“I know you are,” Kara nodded, crossing her arms, and blinking to try and help her eyes, which felt itchy and dry. 

“I’m... Willing to give her a chance,” Clark said, and though he sounded unsure still, it was all Kara needed.

She smiled slightly, “That’s all I was asking for.”

Laughing a little, voice dry, Clark said with a tiny smile, “You should’ve been a reporter. You make pretty convincing arguments. Alex’s argument was threatening to kill me in seven different ways.”

That definitely lightened the air a little, for which Kara was grateful. She laughed, too, though it was more out of relief than actual humor. “That sounds like Alex, definitely.”

Clark seemed to be grateful for the somewhat less tense atmosphere, as well. Though, he cleared his throat, and said, “I still am upset, like I said... But, I did plan to stay in town for a few days, I have a hotel, so... When we’ve both cooled off, maybe we can try this again. With Lena, if she wants.” 

“I would like that,” Kara let her arms fall to her sides, the offer igniting some small hope in her. “Very much.” 

Clark left just a couple minutes after that. Alex and Lena had come back, honestly looking like they were prepared to come back and kill a man (Kara made a note to herself that her sister and Lena were a pretty frightening duo and she should probably not leave them alone together). 

“Tell me you didn’t kill Clark,” Alex said only half-jokingly when she didn’t see Clark, only Kara, brushing her tangled hair finally. “I don’t blame you, but also, I like you. I don’t want you to have to go on the run. I think I would miss you a little bit.”

“I second that,” Lena said.

Rolling her eyes, Kara informed them, “I didn’t do anything bad to Clark.” She set down her hairbrush and said, “I got through to him a little bit, I think. He said he wants to try again once he’s calmed down.”

Lena and Alex shared a quick glance to one another. Kara was pretty sure they planned an elaborate scheme or something in case Clark had continued to be stupid while they were gone. She seriously did not trust either of them being partners in crime. Though, she supposed it was better than if Maggie was with both of them. That would be downright terrifying.

“If you want to try and meet him again, Lena,” Kara added, “But only if you want to.” She really wouldn’t blame Lena if she never wanted to see Clark. She had no idea how Lena was so calm towards people acting like she was going to become a psychotic murderer.

As Alex threw herself on a chair in front of the TV, Lena gave Kara a soft hug. “Anything for you, love,” She promised.

Alex made a noise, before telling them both, “Maybe Clark is right. You two are fucking gross.” 

Offended, Kara retorted, “I have had to listen to Maggie make sex jokes about you and her for years, you can live through this, sis.”

Alex groaned in faux annoyance. “What were you two watching before we showed up?”

Kara and Lena both sat on the couch. Kara pulled a blanket over her and Lena, and threw one to Alex as she picked up the TV remote and answered, “Wonder Woman. We were towards the beginning, still.”

“Hell yeah,” Her sister sat up straighter and waved at Kara to turn the movie on quickly. “Tell me, Lena, did you enjoy the Amazons?”

Deadpanned, Lena answered, “Duh.”

“You’ve got to see their scene in Justice League. Pretty much the only part of the whole movie that needs to be watched.” Alex told her like it were a secret that could change her whole life. 

As Lena and Alex took to discussing the Amazons in Wonder Woman, Kara’s phone buzzed. She took it out, and saw the Skype logo before anything else. Only one person messaged her with Skype.

Clark: Okay... Tell me what you like about Lena Luthor.

Kara smiled widely as she read the message. She looked up at her sister and Lena, who was discussing the movie with a look of seriousness and awe. To her cousin, she started with one message:

Kara: This is gonna take a while.


End file.
